The Robbie Project
by Flamekat
Summary: Robbie was a loser, Beck told him pretty much every time he saw him. But he was a smart loser, which was why Beck agreed to help him get Cat, or at the very least sum up the courage to talk to her. He just didn't realise how much of a task that would be.
1. The Preposition

The red curtain of hair in front of him, it was the only thing he ever concentrated on in history, and it was the culprit of why he came bottom in every single test. The only thing he studied for was ways to make her smile in that brief moment when he locked eyes with the red head, and that was only when she turned around to look at the clock. Which wasn't often since she always wore a pink watch on her wrist, she just forgot it was there from time to time. However, when she did look at him, she never once ignored him; he'd always be greeted with a friendly beam or a tiny hand gesture. Their other type of communication was blinking, just to show they had acknowledged the other, occasionally a couple of notes would be passed and once she turned her seat the whole way round and started up a whisper conversation, but very loudly. So loudly in fact that she was asked by the teacher why she wasn't listening to him, her simple reply stayed with him for a long time, "Because what Robbie's saying is more interesting." That was the first and last time they spoke. At the end of the lesson she would flounce off to her friends without a care in the world and most certainly with no care for him. That's why for the last year, he'd simply been staring at the back of her head, willing her to turn around.

He told his best friend about his little crush, this resulted in torment and endless teasing. But, he wasn't offended as, it was, very laughable. Cat was very much a popular girl, she had well over half the boys in the school looking at her, even if she didn't realise it. He'd seen many guys go up to her and ask her out, they'd always be turned down, often, she was so innocent that she didn't even get what they were implying. He was pretty sure that he wouldn't have a chance with her, well, he was, until something, pretty unusual happened.

One lunch break he was sitting at his regular table with his regular friends, talking about…well, what they were talking about he couldn't exactly remember, but he was probably listening to Ally lecturing him about how fast he ate his food, or Ryan drooling over the latest hot girl that was in view. But, all he really remembered was ordering his fries in height order to amuse him, and that was when it happened. If you were to fly over the school in a helicopter and then hover over where everyone ate lunch, you were bound to notice something. There was a very clear divide between the pupils, on the left side, the more popular kids sat. It was easy to tell the difference, these were the very noticeably attractive kids, probably talking loudly, most of the girls had a boyfriend on their arm, and on the boyfriend's arm was probably some sort of tattoo or silver chain or something unique that everyone saw as cool. His arm was covered in freckles. He did once remember Cat asking on the first day of school if she could draw a dot to dot on his arm. He sat on the right side; most kids were in small groups, isolating themselves or on some sort of technology like a stereotypical nerd. It was like they were in some sort of civil war, with food often lobbed from both sides or insults shouted. This was probably why, when Beck Oliver slowly approached his table, bouncing a basketball as he went, eyes followed him.

Beck stopped and leant on the table, looking down at Robbie who had paused his French fry arranging to shyly glance at Cat, he then realised Beck and blushed, looking down at his lap. "Shapiro?" He asked, Robbie glanced up, "Oh, um…hey Beck. What can I do for you?" He asked awkwardly, crinkling up his nose to stop his glasses from falling off.

Beck drummed his fingers on the table for a moment before reply, "Up." He snapped his fingers. Robbie looked at him nervously, "What do you mean?"

"I mean." Beck sighed in an over exaggerated, "Get up. I need to talk to you now." He started walking, "Follow me." He ordered as if Robbie was a dog.

He grabbed his bag and slung it over one shoulder, exchanging a glance with Ryan who was looking at Beck curiously.

"What do you think he wants?" Robbie hissed under his breath, "This is the first time he's spoken to me in the two years I've been here."

Ryan shrugged in a disinterested way, "Can I have your fries?" He asked eagerly, not even pausing for the reply before dumping them on his plate.

Robbie rolled his eyes at him as he stuck two fries in his mouth, letting them poke out the gap between his lips. He turned to Ally, "Look Al! I'm a walrus!" He announced proudly.

Ally simply rolled her eyes and jabbed him with her plastic fork, "You're such an idiot. Why do I even hang out with you?"

"Hey!" Ryan cried, "There's no shame in admitting you've developed an attraction towards me. It's a stage that many teenage girls go through; it's nothing to be secretive about." He teased.

"I'll leave you two to it." Robbie announced, looking around for Beck. He spotted him leaning against the wall away from everyone else, a serious expression on his face. He gulped; Beck was the one that sorted out any problems any of his friends had, usually using his fists. He'd been excluded three times for violence as far as he knew.

"Hey again." Robbie mumbled, leaning against the wall beside him.

"Hey-" Beck started before Robbie cut him off.

"Whatever it is! I'm sorry!" He squeaked, "Please…don't hit me…" He whimpered.

Beck raised his eyebrows, "I only said hey." He said slowly, "Anyway, who were you staring at when I came over?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.

"I-I don't know what you mean." Robbie stammered, "I was just eating my lunch."

"Trust me Shapiro, I can tell you're lying. And I know who you were staring at, it was Ca-" Robbie cut him off mid-sentence.

"Shhhh!" He hissed, slamming his hand over Beck's mouth, "People might hear you!" He waited a few moments before realising his hand was still over the other boy's mouth. He quickly removed it and held his arms stiffly by his sides, "Sorry."

"You like her, don't you?" Beck asked suddenly, looking very amused.

"What? Cat? Psh…no." Robbie waved him off, looking away.

"I'm trying to help here." Beck grunted, "So be straight with me Shapiro."

"You call this…help?" Robbie asked in disbelief, "Intimidating me into coming over to talk to you is helping? In what world is that helping?"

"I never intimidated anyone." Beck sniffed, "It'd not my fault you're a wimp." He folded his arms over his chest, looking at him pointedly.

"I'm not a wimp!" Robbie cried indignantly, "I just get scared." He said defensively, "…Of many things…" He fidgeted.

Beck rolled his eyes, "Yeah, sucks to be you and all that. Look, you've got a crush on her yeah?"

Robbie breathed in sharply and glanced around before replying with a reluctant, "…yes." He looked at him sheepishly, "But don't tell her!"

"Relax. I've known for ages, if I'd wanted to tell her I would have done so sometime last year." Beck shrugged like to was nothing, "But staring at her all through break and history isn't going to get you anywhere. "He pointed out, "You want to be her boyfriend, right?"

"Whoa! Boyfriend? That escalated quickly! I said a crush, I didn't say I wanted a relationship! What are you going to say next? Marriage? Kids? Wearing matching sweaters?" Robbie overreacted.

"I'm going to say it's a yes on being her boyfriend then." Beck chuckled, "Look, no offense, but you've got no chance with her. Or anyone remotely attractive…at the moment. But I could help you."

"Not that I'm not offended by that remark…but, how could you help me?" Robbie asked, looking up at him.

"For a start, I could get you and Cat to become friends. I could help you talk to girls, impress them, maybe get Cat interested, but let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"How?" Robbie asked excitedly, "You'd seriously do that? For me? I-what do you want?" He asked suspiciously.

Beck smirked, "Sometimes, you're too smart for your own good, you know that? But yeah, I wanted something." He spun the basketball on his fingers as he spoke, "We've got a geography essay coming up soon, when they give us a deadline, I want you to write it for me."

"Why can't you do it yourself?" Robbie asked boldly.

"Well…I'm helping you for a start." Beck pointed out, looking almost insulted, "Plus, I just don't wanna, lots of work for no reason, it's not like I'm gonna be a…what's that word…?" He scrunched his face up trying to remember.

"Geologist?" Robbie guessed.

Beck nodded and snapped his fingers, "That's the one. See, with a knowledge like that, you could get me an A. So, what do you say? Have we got a deal?"

Robbie hesitated, "I umm…yeah. Yeah, Beck, it's a deal."

Beck held out his fist to bump knuckles with him but instead Robbie tried to shake his hand before looking embarrassed.

"I've seriously got some work to do." Beck sighed, "Meet me at the back gates after school. We'll start then." He shoved one hand in his pocket and walked off.

Robbie thought over what just happened, smiled to himself and then charged back over to Ryan and Ally, beaming.

From a distance Beck watched Robbie excitedly telling his friend's and shook his head, "What a weird kid." He chuckled and then glanced over at Cat who was happily colouring in a picture of a tiger, "It's a match made in heaven."

(A/N)- Hey everyone, this wasn't the story I planned to upload but I just stared writing and got this, so here we are again I guess. I hope you guys like this, it will be focusing on a Robbie/Beck friendship as well as Cat/Robbie. And yes, Ryan's back. I've decided to make him a stock character as I simply don't want to get rid of him, so he'll be sticking around for a while, tell me what you think in a review. And yes, if you favourite one of my stories, but don't review, it means I do know that you just aren't bothering to review you lazy bums xP Joking, thanks for favouriting my other stuff, let's see if I can hit 200 reviews on this story too.

Additional-Should I have a little Ryan/Tori (Tyan) going on? Or a different character? Let me know!


	2. The World Of Popularity

Robbie leaned against the gate, looking around for Beck. The horrible thought occurred that Beck may have been joking around with him, and right now he was telling everyone, including Cat, about what a gullible idiot he was.

"Shapiro! Yo!" Beck's voice came from behind him, before Robbie even had time to turn round, something crashed into his back.

"Ow!" Robbie yelped, "D-did you just throw something at me?" He stammered, glancing at the small rock at his feet.

"Don't be such a child; it was a tiny little pebble." Beck argued dismissively, "Come on." He marched over to him, grabbing him by the scruff of shirt collar.

"I…can walk…by myself." Robbie choked out, gripping Beck's wrists and prising his hands off, "I don't need to be lead like a dog."

"Whatever." Beck shrugged, not really bothered, "Let's go…'Dre!" He called suddenly.

A dark skinned guy with braided hair was ambling towards them, "Hey Oliver, you up for Danny's party tonight?"

"Yeah man, course I'll be there. Without me, there is no party." Beck joked, chuckling, "See you there, yeah?"

"Bye Andre." Robbie said timidly, adding a little wave.

Andre looked surprised, leaning around Beck, "What are you doin' Shapiro?" He asked sharply, "Listening in?" He smirked slightly.

Robbie shook his head violently, "N-no! I would never!" He whimpered, "Beck?"

Beck looked at the other boy's discomfort with an amused expression, "Relax." He rolled his eyes; "Rob here has a bit of a thing for Cat Valentine-" He started.

"Beck!" Robbie hissed, going red, "Shhh! It's a secret."

"What's that got to do with you?" Andre asked, looking interested.

"Because, I help him get with her, I get an A on my geography report, nerd boy's gonna write it for me." Beck smiled cockily, "Smart right?"

"You write mine Shapiro and I'll help you get with Jade." Andre suggested, purposely looking at Beck.

"No." Beck snapped at his friend, "Leave her out of this." He folded his arms looking cross.

"See, Beck here's got a bit of a thing for Jade. But she doesn't give him the time of day. That's one smart muchacha." Andre joked, "I'm off, I'll see you at Danny's." He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"You going to the party?" Beck asked, glancing at Robbie before he started walking.

It shamed Robbie that he had to almost run to keep up with Beck's strong strides, "I…wasn't invited…" Robbie puffed.

Beck stared at him incredulously, "Invite? What world do you live in?" He sneered, "You just turn up. I know for a fact that Cat will be there." He winked.

"Don't." Robbie blushed and gave him a weak shove, "Stop teasing me."

"Start defending yourself then." He replied stoutly, "Look, all you have to do is talk to her, become her friend, not that hard."

Robbie nodded slowly, deep in thought.

The twosome walked in silence for a while before Robbie suddenly broke the silence.

"What if she doesn't like me?" He asked, frowning.

"Who?" Beck shook his head, "Cat?"

"No, Malorie Blackman." Robbie replied sarcastically.

Beck scratched his head, looking confused, "Who?"

"She's a famous writer-look, never mind. Aren't you meant to be helping me?" Robbie asked, sounding indignant, "Taking me to a party and saying, talk to her…that's not really helping." He frowned.

"I'm throwing you in at the deep end." Beck shrugged, "See what you're capable of, then we'll go from there. This isn't a question of making you attractive to Cat."

"I-It's not?" Robbie asked, narrowing his eyes.

"The task is to make you popular, make people like you, make people know you, make guys want to be you, make girls wants to date you." He grinned.

"Like you, you mean?" He asked, sucking his teeth.

"No need for the sarcastic tone Nerd. I'm doing you a favour remember?" He reminded him sharply.

"Could you call me Robbie please…?" He fiddled with the cuff of his sleeve, "Nerd is kind of…degrading." He shrugged, "Where are we going anyway?"

"To my home." Beck rolled his eyes as if it was obvious, "Gotta get you presentable for tonight."

"Hey!" Robbie protested, "I-I never said I was going to Danny's…"

"Yeah, but it's not up to you. I say, we're going, if you accept my help, you gotta do what I say."

"B-but, what do I tell my Mom?" Robbie asked, looking awkward, "She'll worry if I don't come home."

"Awww you a momma's boy?!" Beck teased, "Is ickle Robbie frightened of Mommy?" He pinched Robbie's cheek, "Awww…"

"Get off!" Robbie snapped, "I'm just saying, I can't just go without telling her."

"Fine." Beck sighed, "Give me your phone." He held out his hand and nodded.

"Why?" He asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Just give it to me." He ordered, snapping his fingers.

"You're the boss…apparently." He reluctantly handed over his phone, "What are you doing?"

"Phoning your Mom." He replied, as if the answer was obvious, "Hiding the caller number and…what's your Mom's name?"

"I have a feeling I'm going to regret telling you this." Robbie sighed, "Grace Shapiro."

He smiled to himself, "Calling Grace Shapiro" He stood there, waiting.

Robbie looked at him anxiously, gnawing at his bottom lip.

"Yes, hello Miss Shapiro, this is Erwin Sikowitz, headmaster of Hollywood Arts." Beck croaked in a voice that was scarily like Sikowitz's, "I'm just calling to inform you that I have chosen Robbie to take part in an acting challenge which take's place at the school and shall be all through the night. I apologise for the short notice, I presume this is okay?" There was a small pause, "Yes, he shall be under my supervision." Another gap in the conversation, "It's linked with performing arts, as your son excels he is one of the students chosen to take part, is that all?" Beck gave Robbie a thumbs up sign, "Yes, thank you again Miss Shapiro, goodbye."

"Whoa…" Robbie gasped, "You really sounded like Sikowitz."

"Yeah, well." Beck looked smug, "I have won the best young actor awards three years in a row, so of course I'm amazing." He shrugged, "You either got it, or you don't. And I do."

"What if Mom calls up the school? We'll get busted." Robbie said bluntly.

"Jeez Rob! Forever a pessimist aren't you? Things don't always go wrong you know." Beck folded his arms crossly.

"Actually." Robbie snapped, "I'm a realist and I'm pointing out the obvious flaw in your plan."

"Oh whatever, hey, Shapiro, first lesson from me, go with the flow, loosen up. Don't be the party pooper."

"Okay, okay. I can't help having morals you know." He defended.

"Well…shut out your conscience and have some fun. Now, we're going to my RV-"

"RV?" Robbie cut in, "Why an RV?"

"Because I live in one." Beck explained impatiently, "In my parents driveway, but, that's another story, let's go."

"Okay…well, while we walk, can I ask you something?" Robbie quizzed.

Beck shrugged, "Eh, shoot."

"You think I'm pathetic for not being able to talk to Cat, right?" He asked.

Beck nodded, "Well yeah, no offense, but that is pretty tragic man."

"But…you're failing to get the girl you want too? Little hypocritical don't you think?"

"That-" Beck started, "-is where you're wrong, I've been at Hollywood Arts three years, same as you. In that time, you've have zero girlfriends, but I've had sixteen, what does that tell you?"

"You're a player?" Robbie suggested, "I know for a fact that last year you dated four girls at the same time, Jade may be new here but she's probably heard about all the stuff you've done. Don't tell me you're actually going to get her and stick with her."

Beck looked at him defensively, "The four girls at the same time was a mistake, I agree. But, that was last year, I wanted to see how many chicks I could pull-"

"You've got practically all the girls in the school kissing the ground you walk on, isn't that enough for you?" Robbie sarcastically interrupted.

"But you see, Rob, I like a challenge, and Jade, is most definitely and challenge. And she's hot, like, seriously hot." Beck stressed, "And, no one's managed to get her interest so…"

"So you want to be the winner in all this? You play the game and at the end, you get the Jade, eg, the trophy?" Robbie guessed.

"You pain a really negative picture of me." Beck complained, "I like her you know, I'm not just going after a random girl. But, I've tried everything, being assertive, flirting, trying to impress her; charming, aggressive…it doesn't work."

Robbie gave him a weird look, "Have you tried…being yourself?"

Beck sneered, "You think that would work?"

"Depends if she finds being an ass hole an attractive quality." Robbie muttered, too quietly for Beck to hear.

"I'll get her eventually, Cat's friends with her…kind of, they talk a lot. But if I go over, Jade walks away." He sighed, "You'll see Shapiro, I'll show you how it's done, at the party. If she's there…I'll show you." He said triumphantly.

"Yeah and…I'll just-" Robbie started.

"Stare at Cat the whole evening and fantasize?" Beck smirked.

Robbie opened his mouth to protest but then his shoulders sagged and he looked at Beck dejectedly, "Yeah…"


	3. The Make Over

"Well." Beck started, "Here we are. Welcome to my home." He dug in his pockets for the keys, unlocking the door and quickly ducking inside, letting the door almost slam on Robbie as he followed.

"So..uh…" Robbie started quietly, rubbing the back of his neck, "W-when do we go to the party?"

"Eh." Beck shrugged, "It's four now, probably leave about nine, gives us four more hours before then."

"Actually it's five more…" Robbie corrected him, smirking slightly.

"Shut up." Beck growled gruffly, "What's the point in math anyway?"

"Well…you kinda need it for a job…" Robbie pointed out, "I think that's a pretty big point."

"Sit down there." Beck said sharply, giving Robbie a slight shove.

Robbie hurriedly sat down at looked around, "So…you live in here?"

"Yeah. Problem?" Beck asked, towering over him.

Robbie violently shook his head, "N-no, there's no p-problem." He stammered shrinking back into his seat.

"Good, right…let's see…" Beck murmured, grabbing a chair and sitting opposite to Robbie, staring at him.

He shifted uncomfortably under the other boy's gaze, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to work out how to make you look less…stupid." Beck replied, waving at his Robbie's hair, "God, I'm gonna have to change that."

Robbie's hands flew to his hair, "What's wrong with my hair?" He asked indignantly.

"All those curls…" Beck frowned, "What are you, a boy or a poodle?" He smirked slightly, "I got some straighteners around here somewhere…"

"What?" Robbie gasped, "No! I like my hair like this! What are you going on about?"

"As I said, we need to make you presentable." Beck explained slowly, "If you're going to show up in what you're wearing now…then why bother with Cat at all?"

"Cat doesn't strike me as the sort of girl to care about clothes and status and all that…" Robbie whispered, looking uncertain.

"Well, you've seen who she's dated the past three years, all on some sort of sport team or the captain of something, all attractive and all my sort of status. But sure, if you're convinced Cat's a golden girl who's attracted to black curls, high grades in math and wears glasses-"

"What's wrong with my glasses?" Robbie butted in.

"They make you look like a nerd." Beck fired back, "I think it's fair to say I've had a fair few girlfriends…"

"Too many to count…" Robbie muttered.

"And so I think I know what they expect." He folded his arms, "You want to make a good impression right?"

"On who?" Robbie asked distractedly.

"On Cat you div!" Beck yelled, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him, "Right, first thing, your hair, let's fix it." He grabbed the straighteners.

"And what are your other plans for this…make over?" Robbie asked timidly.

Beck shrugged, gripping a handful of Robbie's hair.

"Ow!" He yelped, wriggling.

"Wuss." Beck taunted, "Stay still."

"What about you? Aren't you going to get ready? For Jade and all that?" Robbie squeaked, jumping as Beck put his hand on his shoulder.

"I don't need too, she'll open her eyes soon enough, see what she's missing." Beck snorted.

Robbie smiled silently, not daring to say anything.

"Turn round, that's one side done." Beck reported.

Robbie shuffled around obediently, "I don't get why you're going after her any way, she's obviously not interested-"

"Oh please." Beck scoffed, "She's just playing hard to get. She's just acting like a repulse her."

"But by that logic, that would mean all the girls in the school are head over heels for me." Robbie pointed out, sighing a little.

"Stop feeling so sorry for yourself, jeez." Beck shook his head, "You've got that chick that hangs out with you…what's her name again?"

"Ally." Robbie replied quietly, "But we're just friends, that's it."

"If I were you Shapiro, I'd be focussed on that chick rather than a girl who's way out of your league." Beck advised.

"That's why I'm here though; you promised me that you'd help me with all that, so we'd be in the same league." Robbie narrowed his eyes, "You did Beck."

"Shapiro, I said I'd try at the cost of you writing an essay for me, I can't work miracles." He shook his head, "There, hair is done." He smiled proudly.

"Why are you so horrible to me?" Robbie mumbled, "I've never done anything to you…" he frowned.

"I'm not horrible to you." Beck replied bluntly, "I act around you the same way you act with everyone else."

"That's not true." Robbie retorted, "The other day I saw you comforting Cat whilst she was crying, you weren't being an ass hole then."

Beck raised his eyebrows, "It hasn't even been one day yet Shapiro and you decide to verbally abuse me?"

"It's no different from what you've been doing to me." He retorted, "I know you aren't the hard man everyone think you are, you seem to think it makes people like you or something Beck. And if you're nice to me, then people are going to think less of you…that's what it is, right?"

"Shut up you loser." He snapped, getting up swiftly, "Right, take your shirt off."

"Why?" Robbie's eyes widened.

"I'll give you a different shirt to wear, the fact you lack...muscle's gonna make it baggy, but it's better than the crap you've got on."

"Promise you'll close your eyes?" Robbie squeaked.

Beck rolled his eyes, "It's just your shirt coming off, those jeans are alright I guess." He dug in his closet and chucked a white shirt at him, "Go on then."

"Close your eyes or turn around or something!" Robbie squeaked.

"Okay, okay." He muttered facing the wall.

Robbie quickly pull his top if and changed into the shirt, "Done." He reported, "It is kinda baggy..."

"It'll do." Beck waved him off, "I still gotta talk you through how to act when we go there."

"Well, ever since I was little my Mom used to say to just be myself." Robbie told him brightly.

"And that would be great advice..." Beck snorted, "If you were someone else.

(A/N)- Hey guys, hope you're liking this so far. I'm going to my aunt and uncle's tomorrow and won't be back till Sunday, so see you guys then.


	4. The Party

"Well." Beck started, "Here we are. Danny's place, c'mon." He grabbed the other boy by his sleeve, yanking him round to the side passage.

"What are you doing?" Robbie whimpered, "And why have you brought a bag with you? And why do I have to carry it?" He complained.

Beck whipped around and glared at him, "Because, I've been here before, I know his place has a jacuzzi and a pool, so, got my trunks haven't I?" He rolled his eyes like it was obvious.

"Wha-? And you didn't think to tell me so I could bring my trunks?" Robbie yelped indignantly.

Beck smirked, "Sorry bro." He shrugged, unlocking the side door.

Robbie sighed deeply, he had a sinking feeling about the party, and any party Beck Oliver attended was surely going to be way out of his comfort zone. He'd already come to regret the little agreement they had made, but he considered it too late to back out. "Why don't we just knock on the front door?" Robbie suggested quietly.

"You hear that music right?" Beck asked, "No one will hear ya over that. Plus it's quicker that way."

"First we show up without an invite, then we break an entry, what's next?" Robbie muttered, "Are bound to the law at all?"

Beck ignored him, heading off down the passage, "Now you remember what I said, right?" He called out.

"Don't talk to pretty girls…" Robbie mumbled, "Don't make eye contact with them, don't freak them out. I remember." He replied dully, "What about Cat though? She's a pretty girl…"

"Cat's an exception, so if you do manage to talk to her, go for it. But those other girls, you steer clear, they came for a good time."

"I bet you're going to approach them though." Robbie replied sceptically.

Beck chuckled, "As I said, they came for a good time."

"If you're the definition of good time then god knows what I've got myself into." Robbie murmured to himself.

Beck leant against the door at the other end, "Hurry up Shapiro would you? We're running late as it is, looks like everyone's already here." He had to yell over the blaring music.

"Sorry!" He squeaked, "This bag is heavy…there must be more than just trunks in here…" He said doubtfully, handing Beck the bag after catching him up.

"That-" Beck started, "-is none of your business-Hey!" He called out, waving at a well-built blonde guy that made Robbie squeak and cower in Beck's oversized shirt.

"Oh, hey Be-what's…that?" The guy asked, gesturing to Robbie with a disgusted expression.

"It's a Shapiro." Beck scuffed his foot, "Brought him a long you know?"

"Oh…" The guy smirked, "I…didn't realise you were friends with…him."

"It's Robbie." Robbie put in quickly.

"It's Shapiro." Beck corrected him sharply, "And…I don't do charity Danny." He scowled at the blonde boy, "If I make him a little more popular-"

Danny cut him off with a snort, "Like that's going to happen."

"Hey! Whoa!" Beck held his hands up, "I believe in miracles! As I was saying…in return, he does my geography assignment for me." He shoved his hands in his pockets with a grin.

Danny turned to Robbie, "This true?" He demanded.

"I-uh…I…yes!" Robbie squeaked, struggling to speak.

"What do I get out of it?" Danny asked, turning back to Beck, letting Robbie sigh with relief.

"You what?" Beck looked disgusted, "Can't a guy go to a party free of charge these days?"

"Yeah, you can, but I ain't lettin' him in with nothing in it for me." He folded his arms.

"What do you want?" Beck snapped.

Danny smirked, "You got any rubber?"

Robbie looked confused, Beck saw him mouthing the word that Danny said to himself.

"Few. You need them for anyone in particular?" He smirked.

Danny lowered his voice, "It's about time someone did that red head don't you think?" He laughed.

Beck bit his lip, hesitantly glancing over at Robbie who was slowly backing into a corner, intimidated by the huge crowds of people.

"Y-you mean…Cat Valentine?" Beck asked tentatively.

"Yeah, she's hot don't you think?" Danny smiled, "She wants me, I know it."

"Hey." Beck said sharply, "That's one of my friend's you're talkin' about."

"You've never had any problem with me talkin' 'bout her before." Danny raised his eyebrows, "You want to shag her too?"

"What?" Beck snapped, "No, absolutely not. Look, she's never done that before. It's easier to pull a chick who has."

"Sounds like you're tryin' to put me off her." He narrowed his eyes, "What's your game, ay?"

Beck put his hands up defensively, "I'm just saying, I know her. You've got to be her boyfriend, you could be waiting years. Plus, she's a bit loopy in the head don't you think? Somethin's definitely wrong up there. You don't know what else is wrong, you could get one of those STD's." Beck babbled, desperately trying to put him off.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with her." Danny scowled, "And I like her, so I'll do the dating crap or whatever." He shrugged, starting to walk off.

Beck slammed his hand onto Danny's shoulder, "Hey!" He barked, "Don't hurt her." He threatened, "You do, and I'll come after you."

Danny shoved him off, disappearing into a group of people.

Beck shook his head, "That should keep him away…" he muttered to himself, "You owe me Shapiro."

"Beck!" Robbie called out, scrambling over to him, "Can I go home?" He pleaded.

"No." Beck snapped, "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Robbie asked, "Home?" He looked hopeful.

"I already said, NO." Beck snarled, "We are going to find Cat."

"What?" Robbie squeaked, "Now?"

"Yes now." Beck answered through gritted teeth.

They fought their way through crowds of people, not saying a word.

"Beck?" Robbie piped up suddenly.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking distractedly ahead, searching for the little red head.

"What did Danny mean when he said…rubber?" he asked innocently, fixing his glasses that had been slowly sliding down his nose.

Beck sighed irritably, clenching his fists, "Condoms, mate. That's what it means."

"Oh…" Robbie looked at his shoes, embarrassed, "That's such a stupid name."

Beck nodded in agreement, silently.

"A-are you alright?" Robbie stammered.

"You got some competition." Beck informed him.

Robbie looked confused, "Come again?"

"You know why he wanted condoms?" He asked.

"Um…yeah…" Robbie looked uncomfortable, "I know what condoms are Beck I think I know-"

"He wants to sleep with Cat." He blurted out, running his hand through his hair.

"Tonight?" Robbie squeaked, giving Beck a panicky punch on the arm, "You didn't tell me she had a boyfriend!"

"She doesn't!" Beck replied exasperatedly.

"But…why would you sleep with someone you aren't in a relationship with?" Robbie wondered.

"No commitment." Beck offered, "But, he's planning on asking her out. I mean-I tried to stop him…"

Robbie fell silent.

Beck suddenly felt guilty, he thought the party would be good for him. On some levels…he felt sorry for Robbie, he was a good guy, pathetic, but good. And clearly cared about Cat, even if he didn't know her that well, which he thought was kind of weird.

Robbie sniffed loudly, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Oh jeez…" Beck face palmed, "You better not be crying Shapiro, or I swear to god I will ki-"

"Then kill me!" Robbie howled, "Because life isn't worth living anymore!"

"Snap out of it will you?" Beck hissed, "You're showing us up!"

"Why Beck? Why?" Robbie suddenly pull the other boy into hug, clinging onto him for dear life.

People started to give them weird looks.

"Shapiro!" Beck slapped at his hands, "Shapiro! Arghh…Robbie, stop crying!" He managed to prise his hands off of him and push him back.

"What am I going to do?" He whimpered, drying off his eyes with his shirt.

"That's a new shirt…" Beck winced, "Stop the water works and get to her before he does then." He rolled his eyes.

"Get to who before who does?" A new person interrupted, placing their hand on Beck's arm.

"Oh hey Cat." Beck said distractedly before doing a double take, "Cat!" He cried, alarmed.

Robbie's head popped up.

"Beck!" She yelled back, laughing, "What are you doing here?"

Beck gave a long look, "Party Cat…same reason as you." He shook his head at her.

"Who's you're friend?" She asked brightly, turning to Robbie who'd gone back to hiding his face, she wandered over to him, putting one finger firmly on his chin and pushing his head up, "Oh hey Robbie!" She said brightly, "I didn't know you and Beck were frie-are you crying?" She yelped, turning to Beck.

"Yeah he is." Beck sighed deeply.

"You knew about this?" Cat squeaked, frowning at him, "Beeeck…" She stretched out his name, giving him the best annoyed look she could muster.

"What?" He asked, rubbing the back off his neck, "It wasn't me!" He answered defensively.

"Well you're usually the reason people cry!" She fired back, folding her arms over her chest, "It's not very nice Beckett…" She shook her head at him sadly.

"Don't call me that." He snapped, looking annoyed.

Cat giggled, "But it's your name." She pointed out, "It's on your birth certificate."

Beck shrugged, "Well yeah but- you've never seen my birth certificate."

"Yes I have!" Cat corrected him, "When Jade was looking up your medical records to see what you were allergic to we saw your birth records and it said Beckett Oliver. Do you think it's weird you don't have a middle name? I do." She fell silent.

"You and Jade were going through my medical records?" He questioned.

"Oh!" Cat squeaked, flushing, "I wasn't meant to tell you…oh well! Hey Beck?"

"Yes Cat?" He sighed in exasperation.

"Did you ever get teased at school for having the name Beck Oliver?" She gave him a sad look.

He glanced at her, his gaze full of confusion and scrutiny, "No…"

"It's just because…your initials are BO, which stands for body odour, so I was just wondering if you got teased because of that." She told him happily, "But it's nice you had a happy childhood. If you didn't you might turn to drugs and alcohol." She paused, "They aren't good. Don't do them."

"Okay…?" He raised his eyebrows and leaned around her, "You doing okay now Rob?"

The boy simply blushed, unable to keep his eyes off of Cat.

"Robbie…" Cat frowned, "I think you might have sunburn, you look pretty red." She told him innocently.

He looked at his shoes, "T-thanks…" He muttered.

"No problem!" She beamed, "Come see me tomorrow if it hurts, my brother gives me free lotion!"

"Oh yes. He'll talk to you tomorrow." Beck looked at Robbie with a gleeful expression.

"I'll probably be busy." Robbie tried to back out.

"No you won't." Beck said firmly.

"How do you know?" Cat asked, her eyebrows knitting together.

"Hey Beck." Robbie squeaked, "Let's go stand over there." He gestured to a spot vaguely.

"Aren't you guys going to hang out with me?" Cat pouted.

Robbie bit his lip, wishing he had the courage to stay, "Beck…" He pleaded quietly.

"Okay…" He grumbled, "Wuss." He muttered, "Maybe later Cat?"

Robbie breathed a silent sigh of relief.

She nodded, fiddling with her hair, "Okay…I kinda told Jade that-"

"Jade? Told Jade what?" Beck asked eagerly, grabbing her by the shoulders and shaking her.

"Shush up and I'll tell you." Cat ordered.

Beck nodded, staring at her in anticipation.

"I told Jade we'd be hanging out with you guys…" Cat trailed off, "Maybe later then?" She suggested brightly.

"No!" Beck yelled, "Take me to her!" He demanded.

"Robbie too?" Cat guessed.

"Yeah whatever…tell me where she is!"

Cat looked scared, "She's over there." She gestured to a dark haired girl sitting on her own, glaring at anyone who dared to come near her.

Beck rubbed his hands together, "Excellent." He started to head off before turning around, "You kids have fun!" He chuckled and raced off.

Cat faced Robbie and gave him a small smile, "Why so glum, chum?" She asked, giggling.

Robbie opened his mouth, trying to speak but then gave up and closed it again.

Cat amusedly imitated him, "Are you a goldfish?" She asked.

Robbie licked his lips, "W-what?" He asked in a raspy tone.

"Oh…I thought we were playing charades…" She pulled a face, "Shall we go then?" She suggested brightly.

"G-go where?" Robbie choked out.

"You've got the memory of a goldfish too." Cat rolled her eyes, "To Beck and Jade silly." She shook her head, "Come on."

He stood there gormlessly, taking in the girl in front of him, trying to convince himself that she was actually speaking to him.

She sighed impatiently, "Come on sleepy head, cat got your tongue?" She asked cheerfully.

What happened next, Robbie wasn't quite prepared for, she burst into derisive laughter, grabbing him wrist, "Come on!" She cried enthusiastically.

He jumped at the contact, but she didn't give him any time to recover before he found himself beind pull through crowds of people and over to Beck and Jade.

"Hi you guys!" Cat greeted the two cheerfully, "Having fun?"

"Yes." Beck grinned at Jade.

"Kill me." Jade snarled, "Why'd you tell this loser where I was?" She snapped at Cat.

"He asked where you were." Cat replied flippantly, turning her attention to Beck, "Your friend is kinda quiet." She reported.

"Oh don't worry…" Beck shot Robbie a sharp look, "He'll liven up soon."

"Are you nervous?" Cat asked him quietly, reaching over to affectionately touch his hand.

"Robbie?" Beck scoffed, "Can't shut him up, doesn't know the meaning of fear. Right Rob?" He turned to him, trying to big him up.

"Your hand is shaking. And sweaty." Cat reported, wrinkling her nose, "He doesn't look fearless. He looks how our neighbour looks when my brother approaches him."

"I-I am here you know…" Robbie squeaked.

"You people bore me." Jade said bluntly.

"Don't be mean!" Cat begged, "These guys are nice! They're my friends!"

At that Robbie couldn't but give a delighted squeal.

Cat jumped, looking alarmed, "Are you okay?" She asked.

He nodded shyly, "…fine." He whispered.

"Hey, Shapir-Rob." Beck hastily corrected himself, "Let me talk to you over there for a moment." He frowned.

Robbie nodded meekly, hopping up and following him.

"What are you doing?" Beck hissed.

Robbie shrugged helplessly, "She's so…perfect. I don't know what to say."

"Well don't just sit and stare at her!" Beck snapped at Robbie.

"Oh what? Like you've been doing to Jade?" Robbie replied wryly.

"I am trying to help you." Beck answered through gritted teeth, "I'm being nice to you aren't I?"

"Yeah…" Robbie nodded, "Can't you start the conversation for me?" He pleaded, "Beck I can't do it on my own…" He stared at his feet.

"Argh…" Beck looked at him, annoyed, "Fine, let's just go back over before Danny gets to her okay?"

"O-okay…" Robbie stammered, trotting back over, Beck hot at his heels.

"Sorry baby." Beck flashed Jade a grin, "My boy needed me. So Rob, why don't you and Cat go get us some drinks, give me and Jade some more bonding time." He slid his arm around the revolted girl beside him.

Jade jabbed her elbow sharply into his side, shuffling away from him.

"Okay!" Cat agreed, "Come on Robbie! Wait-what do you guys want?"

"My scissors." Jade snapped.

"I never knew you had a good sense of humour." Beck turned to her, surprised.

"I wasn't kidding." She muttered.

"No Jadey!" Cat frowned, "You nearly killed a small child on the way over here! You get them back tomorrow. Promise." She turned to Beck, "What about you Becky?" She beamed.

"Surprise me." Beck chuckled.

"Let's go!" Cat shouted happily, grabbing Robbie's wrist again and dragging him.

. . .

"We're back!" Cat announced, drinks in hand, "Beer for Beck." She smiled.

"What one?" He asked, experimentally sipping it.

"Um…" Cat paused, trying to remember, "A..yummy one!" she cried, "Coffee for Jade!"

Jade reached out to take it but then stopped, "No milk?"

"Of course!" Cat replied happily.

"Two sugars?" She quizzed.

Cat looked offended, "I know what you like!"

"Liqueur?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Full marks for Cat!" The little red head cheered, handing Jade the cup, "And…" She plucked a can out of Robbie's hand, "Cola for Cat!"

"And Cola for Robbie." The boy finished nervously.

Cat giggled and nodded, "That's right." She sat down beside Jade with a bump.

"Come sit." She encouraged, looking up at Robbie.

He hesitated, gesturing to Jade.

"Jadey's fine." Cat chuckled, "She doesn't bite.

Jade raised an eyebrow her eye's staring straight through Robbie, "Don't I?"

Cat sighed and yanked him down beside her.

. . .

"Three…two…one…GO!" Cat shouted.

Robbie and Jade bragged their cups and drank. Only a few gulps in and Robbie stopped, catching his breath.

"Come on Robbie!" Beck roared, his breath stinking of alcohol, "Come on my son! Don't lose this bet!"

Jade silently put her cup down, "I win." She announced, her face blank.

"Huh…that's five bucks gone" Beck sighed heavily, "I like women who can keep down her drink." He raised his eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I think you've had a little too much Beck." Robbie grinned, putting down his cup and wiping his mouth.

"Hypocrite." Beck snorted, "We all have."

"I haven't!" Cat cried indignantly.

"Well then stop being such a good little girl…" Jade sneered, grabbing a cup off of a guy who was passing, "Come on Kitty…" she cooed.

"Jade…" Robbie's voice slurred.

"No thank you." Cat shook her head and pushed it away, "I'll still with cola, anyone else want some?"

"Eh…none alcohol. No thanks." Beck shook his head, "I'll go for another-"

"Beer?" Cat guessed, nibbling at her bottom lip, "Maybe you shouldn't…have water or something…" she urged.

"Yeah. I think we've had enough." Robbie agreed.

"Robbie." Beck said sounding shocked, "If you can say that…without a hint of sarcasm, then you are OBVIOUSLY not pissed! Come on Kit Kat!" He begged, "Don't be a party pooper."

"Kay kay." Cat sighed, ambling off.

"I've never drank so much before." Robbie said giddily.

"Never?" Jade asked, sounding surprised.

"First time I've drank. First time I've been to a party like this." Robbie smiled.

"Well Beck…shouldn't you be giving Robbie here an example of what happens when someone drinks too much?" Jade asked him with a sly expression.

"Would you like it if I did?" He asked eagerly.

"Would I like it if you got blitzed out of your skull and do something that will permanently dent your social life? Yes. Very much." Jade grinned.

Robbie burst into an unexpected bout of laughter, "She has you… .thumb."

"I…have…the…drinks…" Cat panted, "So…many…people…"

Beck snatched all three cups out of her hand and downed them all.

"Beck!" Cat gasped, shocked, "You guys! You…where are you going?" She asked Beck, bewildered as he raced off into the house.

"What's he doing?" Cat panicked.

"Just sit back, relax and enjoy the show." Jade smirked.

"I don't know if I like this…" Cat said doubtfully.

"Oh…you will. Trust me." Jade laughed, a strange action for her.

There was suddenly a large screeching sound coming from the direction of the karaoke machine.

"HEYYYYYYYY!" A voice yelled into the microphone.

Jade clapped her hands together, "It's Beck!" They couldn't see him, but everyone could hear him. They'd all paused to turn in his direction.

There were gasps and wolf whistled coming from a little while a way.

"GET READY!" He screamed into the microphone, "SKINNY DIPPING BOOMIYAY!" He shrieked.

"Oh. My. God." Jade whispered.

Beck suddenly came into view, charging towards the pool, fully naked with his boxers on his head.

"Well…" Jade looked his nude body up and down, "There's one thing there that's particularly attractive, maybe he's not so bad…"

"EW!" Cat screamed, hiding her face.

There was a huge splash as Beck jumped into the pool, people were surrounding the pool, trying to get their breath back after the scramble to get out when they saw the nude boy approaching.

"Always has to be the centre of attention." A new voice chuckled.

"Andre!" Cat squeaked, "Take me home!" She pleaded, "I don't want to see Beck naked! It's not fun!" She complained.

"Oh trust me Lil' Red…" he smiled, waving some clothes at her, "It'll be fun."

"Are those Beck's?" She asked, giggling a little.

"They sure are." He grinned.

"Are you going to give them back to him?" She asked nervously.

"Of course I-" he stopped and chucked them up into a tree, "Oops! Butterfingers!" He smirked.

Cat folded her arms and stared at Robbie, Jade and Andre, "I do not approve of this!"

"Why'd you come if you don't want to have fun?" Jade pointed out.

"I don't think this is fun…" She frowned.

"Hey! Look, he's getting out!" Jade smirked, getting up and racing over.

"That crazy enough for ya?" Beck grinned as he emerged from the water, shaking like a dog, droplets flying everywhere, "Anything that caught your eye?" He glanced down, winking at her.

"Maybe…" She fought the urge to smile, "Do you want your clothes?"

"Wouldn't say no." He panted, "You got them?"

"Andre did…" She glanced behind her, "And then he put them at the top of that tree. Enjoy."

People were taking photos of Beck, he'd been aware of the multiple people filming his skinny dipping session.

Then again, anything that would win Jade over was worth it.

(A/N)- Obviously this is a Bade story too, but main ship is Cabbie/Reck. I hope you guys liked this, it's now 10.45 pm and I started writing this at 8 pm. So…sorry for the wait, I'll update soon J

Bai.


	5. The Awakening

The following morning, Robbie woke up face down on the floor of Beck's RV, the other boy's hand dangling from his bed and resting on his face. He breathed in as he awoke, his mouth filling with dust, he quickly rolled over, slapping Beck's hand away, choking and spluttering.

"Oh, so finally you wake up. About time." A sarcastic voice snapped, the sleepy boy glanced up to see Jade curled up on Beck's sofa, clutching her head.

"What are you doing here?" He squeaked, wincing as his head screamed out in protest, forcing him to lower his voice.

"Because a stupid little red head got worried when you and Beck started throwing up." She sighed like it was obvious.

"I…" Robbie trailed off, suddenly aware of a stale taste in his mouth, he cringed, "I don't remember that…" He managed to mumble out.

"It's all a blank to me." Jade replied after a moment, "But the little idiot wanted to make sure you guys were okay." She shrugged, "That kid's too nice for her own good."

"Stop…talking so loud." Robbie groaned, flopping back down to the floor, "Where's Cat now?" He asked suddenly, perking up a little.

"Hey!" Cat suddenly squealed from behind him, making no effort to keep her voice down, "You threw up everywhere last night, it was yucky." She complained.

"Quiet the fuck down." Jade snapped, chucking a pillow at the perky girl.

"Eep!" Cat squeaked, falling off the chair she had been perched on with a bump, tumbling onto Robbie's legs, "Don't swear!" She begged, sounding upset.

"Get off my legs please…" Robbie grumbled, sounding subdued.

"Sorry!" She hurriedly scrambled off of them, crawling around in front of him. She put her head near his, blinking at him, "Hello." She smiled, her head sticking up in tufts in a comically fashion, slightly purple rims under eyes.

He flinched at her hot breath on his face, "Hi." He whimpered, struggling to sit up, reached over and roughly and grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him up.

"Thank me later." She told him happily as he let lout a choking sound and collapsed on the floor again, all his limbs giving way.

"He's hung over." Jade muttered, "He's not just gonna leap up Cat. Oliver's not even conscious."

"B-but…we're going to be late for school." Cat protested quietly, smoothing down her hair.

"I'm…not going…" Jade groaned, "…to school…" She struggled to finish her sentence.

"But we have to! It's the law!" Cat said, leaping over to the dark haired girl, pawing her shoulder, "We need to leave!" She insisted.

"Ugh…" Beck complained loudly, "Ughhhhh…" He groaned, kicking the end of his bed in discomfort.

"Beck's up!" Cat cheered and then her face fell, "Keep yourself covered!" She screamed as he went to kick off the blanket.

"W-why…?" He asked slowly, lifting up the blanket, "Where…where are my clothes?"

"Don't you remember?" Jade asked groggily.

Beck shook his head, wincing and went to get up, "Ow! Shit!" He yelled, "What's up with my back?"

"Aw…you don't remember?" Jade sneered.

"Of course I don't bloody well remember." Beck hissed in pain, "Otherwise I wouldn't be asking."

"You climbed up the tree to get your clothes back. And fell." Cat reported bluntly, "You almost knocked Danny unconscious."

"D-danny?" Robbie whimpered, all traces of amusement gone, his face paled.

"Yep." Cat nodded, "Landed right on top of him. I cleaned up all the blood coming out his head, remember? And then Robbie fainted because he's scared of blood." She explained, poking Robbie with her foot.

Beck scowled, "Why'd you help that loser?"

"Because…we were talking and then Beck decides to suffocate him with his huge butt." Cat's eyebrows furrowed, "I had to help, it would be rude not to." She shook her head.

Beck glanced over at Robbie with a worried expression, "What exactly was he talking to you about?"

"Oh, nothing really…just asked me if I wanted to see a movie." She told him nonchalantly, "Wasn't that nice of him?"

"You do realise that it's a date right?" Jade sucked her teeth, "I can't believe you would be interested in…that."

"Well you're interested in Beck." Robbie pointed out wearily, letting his head drop into his hands, "You're going on a date with Danny…" he murmured.

"It's not a date!" Cat squeaked, blushing.

"Is it just you and him?" Robbie whispered..

"…yep." Cat replied quietly.

"Have fun on your _date _then." He snapped, "Because that's what it is."

"Why are you guys all being so horrible about him?" Cat's face crumpled, "No boys ever ask me to the movies, why can't you just be nice?" She whimpered, getting up and walking out the RV, the door slamming behind her.

"OW!" Jade screamed, clutching her head and tumbling onto the floor.

Suddenly the Exorcist Theme tune started playing.

"W-what's that?" Beck complained, looking around.

"My mom's calling me." Robbie said quietly, his hands shuffled around, looking for his phone.

"Got it." Beck said quietly, grabbing Robbie's phone and chucking it at him.

It bounced off the boys head, "Ow!" He yelped, "Beck!"

Beck simply smirked.

"You must really love your Mom." Jade commented bluntly, "Have her ring tone as the Exorcist."

"Shh." Robbie frowned at her, "Hey Mom." He forced on a bright tone.

Beck mouthed to put it on speaker phone.

Robbie nodded, putting it on.

"-and then I get a call from the school saying that you haven't shown up this morning and that there was no overnight project. Care to explain that?" A shrill voice erupted about of the speaker.

Robbie groaned and glared at Beck.

"Busted." Jade commented quietly, "Project? What do you mean?" Robbie asked helplessly.

"You know full well what I mean young man!"

"No…" Robbie lied, "Didn't you get my message?"

"Oh and what message would that be? The one from the school telling me that my son is a liar?"

"No! The one saying I was staying around someone's house…" Robbie muttered, "Maybe there's something wrong with my phone." He suggested.

"And who's house were you round? It better not have been a girl's Robert Shapiro, premarital AND underage sex are both crimes in the Shapiro house hold, you hear me?"

Beck snickered, "Yeah…Rob totally had a one night stand."

"He has one with Cat every night in his mind." Jade added, rolling her eyes.

Robbie blushed, "No Ma." He protested, "I was with one of my friends."

"Then it must be Ryan, because your other friend's a girl." She said scornfully, "You only have two friends."

"No!" Robbie squeaked, "I was round Beck's!"

"Hey! Don't bring me into this!" Beck hissed.

Robbie shrugged.

"Beck? You've never mentioned Beck before?"

"Umm…he's uh…he's new." Robbie offered lamely, "There must be something wrong with one of our phones, whatever message you got must have been a prank call Ma."

"Well. That still doesn't explain, why you aren't at school!" She said furiously.

"Sorry. I can't- phone breaking up-c-c-c-" Robbie made crackling sounds into the phone and hung up, slumping on the floor.

"Lying to Mommy, tut tut." Jade shook her head.

"She…is going to kill me." Robbie groaned.

"Where's Cat?" Beck asked, "It's unusually quiet."

"Outside." Robbie grunted, "I think she's upset. I'll go talk to her." He sighed, slowly getting to his feet and stumbling to the door.

Cat was sitting on the wall in the front garden, swinging her legs back and forth, fiddling with her hair.

"Cat?" Robbie called out, emerging from the RV.

She looked up and nodded sadly, "Hey." She stared down at her lap.

He made his way over and sat beside her on the wall, "What's up?" He mumbled.

She sighed heavily, "The sky." She replied without much thought, "Why aren't you guys happy for me?" She asked quietly, "You were all being sarcastic and mean…" She pouted.

"Only teasing Cat." He told her hastily.

"You seemed mad." She pointed out, looking miserable.

"Cat…I-I don't care." He stammered, "If you like Danny then go ahead and date him. Why would it affect me?"

She nodded, "Kay Robbie, thanks…oh hey Beck!" She smiled.

Beck grinned back at her, "Hey Kitty Kat." He walked past Robbie, "Coward." He hissed as he passed.

"Beck…" Cat whimpered, looking uncomfortable.

"Yes Kitty Kat?" He asked, looking curious.

"Are you…just gonna walk around in a towel, or put some clothes on?" She squeaked.

Beck looked down, "Oh yeah…right." He turned around and walked back in the RV.

Cat rolled her eyes, "What a dipstick."

(A/N)- Hey you guys! I haven't actually slept…it's morning now and I stayed up the whole night so this chapter isn't one of my best…kind of a filler. Also, updated my profile, it's got a list of all the new fics I'm gonna be writing in the future so…check it out J


	6. The Fight

"-and so then my brother had his mouth really wide open, like this." Cat gestured to her face, opening her mouth wide, "And the wasp flew right in!" She frowned before continuing, "And then..."

"Hey there!" Beck called out, sauntering over to Cat and Jade.

"...hello." Jade replied bluntly, scowling as Cat continued to babble.

"Can I get you anything?" Beck offered, "Imma get me some lunch." He grinned.

Jade glanced at Cat, "Chloroform would be nice." She spat.

"Coming right up." Beck joked, shoving his hands in his pockets and making his way over to Festus' truck.

"What a moron." Jade rolled her eyes.

"Ooooohhhhh!" Cat giggled, nudging the other girl's shoulder.

"What?" Jade snapped, elbowing her, "Ugh...stop breathing on me."

"Jadey and Beck, sitting in a tree-" Cat sang happily before Jade cut her off.

"If you dare sing what I think you're going to sing..." Jade threatened.

"L-look at Beck bleed as Jadey stabs him in the knee." Cat added hastily.

Jade gave her a suspicious look, and then looked away, bored.

"Hey!" A new voice cried out suddenly, coming from behind Cat.

Cat continued to stare off into space.

"Calling the beautiful red head! Anyone home?" The voice joked.

Cat turned around, her perplexed expression changing to ecstatic, "Daniel!" She smiled.

Jade saw him wince slightly as she called him by his full name, "We still on for tonight?" He winked.

"Yep." Cat nodded happily.

Danny pushed Jade along the seat, sitting between her and Cat.

"Hey!" Jade snapped, "Don't touch me!"

"Oh Jadelynn..." He leaned close to her, "I wouldn't touch you if you were the last girl on earth." He said coolly.

Jade gagged slightly, watching as he produced some candy and presented it to Cat.

"Oh yeah, candy, that's gonna make her like you." Jade sneered.

"Oh my god! You are the best person ever!" Cat squeaked, throwing her arms around him.

Danny smirked at Jade, "Did you want to bet on that? If so...I'd like to collect my winnings."

"M'lady." Beck interrupted, bowing to Jade and presenting her with a cup of coffee, "Black. Two sugars." He reported proudly, "Did my research-hey, what are you doing here?" Beck's eyes snapped onto Danny.

"Oh I was meaning to come find you. So I could thank you for landing on my HEAD!" Danny snapped furiously.

"But it's better now." Cat pointed out frantically, "It's not like you have brain damage..."

Beck laughed, "You need a brain for that. Go." He ordered.

"You can't order me around Oliver." Danny folded his arms.

"No. But I can pour scalding coffee all over you." Jade growled.

"But Jadey that would really hurt!" Cat gasped dramatically, shoving some candy in her mouth.

"Oh come on Jadey." Danny sneered, "Can't we be friends?" He batted his eyelashes at her, he lowered his voice, "You know...I've always had a bit of a thing for rebels."

"I-" Jade started before she was cut off by a furious looking Beck who lunged at Danny, skidding into him and knocking them both on the floor.

The two grappled and Jade's feet, Cat squeaked in alarm and dashed away.

. . .

"Hey look! The studs are fighting!" Ryan cheered, putting on his commentator voice, "It's the fight to end all fights, we have Brawling Beck in the right corner and in the left we have, Looks-Like-A-Gerbil-On-Steroids-Danny! They both have degrees in screwing hoes, being assholes and have more wood than trees! Who knows how this fight could turn out?"

He turned to face Robbie and Ally who were staring at him and bowed, "I thank you. No need to applaud me. I kid. Put your hands together!" He cheered.

"I...I should help him!" Robbie stammered, getting up.

"Robbie!" A high pitched voice squeaked, a small figure whacked into his side, landing them both on the ground.

"Ugh..." He looked up to see Cat sprawled on top of him, looking panicked.

"Oof!" She shook her head frantically, "Why are you lying around on the ground?" She demanded, sharply prodding his chest, "You have to stop the fight!" She crawled off of him and roughly pulled him to his feet.

"That makes a nice change!" Ryan interrupted brightly, "You've been beaten in a fight, ran away in a fight and cried in a fight, but never have you stopped one! Have no boundaries, try something new!" He smiled.

"Listen to him!" Cat demanded, "Come!" She ordered, grabbing his wrist and dragging him over to the scrapping boys.

"You guys!" Cat screamed, "Stop it! Someone's going to get hurt!"

"That's...the...idea..." Beck panted.

"You're crazy!" Danny yelled, thumping him on the jaw, "You just jumped on me!"

"You should stay away from my women!" Beck snarled.

"Do something!" Cat wailed.

"What do you want me to do?" Robbie asked meekly.

"Help me pull Beck off Danny!" She cried, rushing over and grabbing hold of Beck's shirt, "Robbie!" She squeaked.

He nodded awkwardly, hesitantly grabbing Beck's shirt, helping Cat pull him away.

"Beck! Please stop!" Cat begged.

"No! He. Has. Gone. Too. Far." He said through gritted teeth.

"What's going on?" A voice yelled. The crowd that had gathered to watch parted, revealing Lane standing with his hands on his hips.

Beck quickly leapt up, dusting himself off and standing next to Robbie.

"Mister Oliver! Mister Shapiro! Mister Rider AND Miss Valentine! Sikowitz's office...NOW!" He screamed.

"But me and Robbie didn't do anything wrong!" Cat cried out.

"Let's go..." Danny said gloomily, scrambling to his feet and offering Cat his hand.

She smiled slightly, lacing her fingers with his, completely forgetting about the boy who tried to help her and wandered off with Danny.

"That's got to hurt..." Beck murmured, looking at Robbie somewhat sympathetically.

Robbie shrugged, "I haven't lost...just haven't won yet." His shoulders slumped as he followed after Danny and Cat.

"Hey." Beck smiled at Jade, "I defended you."

She looked at him, his face eager, covered in marks. She gave him a small smile, raised her hand and slapped him around the face, "I am not your woman!" She snapped.

Beck's eyes widened, "That's what you focussed on?"

Jade shrugged.

Beck sighed deeply, scuffing his feet along the ground as he too, made his way to Sikowitz's office.

. . .

"Hi Sikowitz!" Cat squeaked as the foursome entered the room.

The older man twiddled the wisps of hair on either side of his head. "Hello Cat. What's this I hear about fighting?" He frowned, "Fists should only be used for one thing. And what is that?"

"Punching Canadians." Danny muttered.

Beck tensed up but kept staring at the wall.

"No!" Sikowitz yelled, "Canada gives us maple syrup! A delightful liquid which we pour on pancakes! Incorrect answer!"

"I know the answer!" Cat giggled, her hand shooting up in the air.

"Miss Valentine?" Sikowitz tilted his head.

"They should be used only for the friendly art of fist bumping!" Cat smiled.

"Observe." Sikowitz ordered, holding out his fist.

Cat shyly bumped fists with him.

"See! Friendly! And does not cause bruising!" He frowned, "Now...Robbie and Cat? Were you two fighting?"

"No!" They both cried frantically.

Sikowitz nodded, "You may go."

Cat playfully ruffled Danny's hair on the way out, the two then left.

"Can we go too?" Danny asked.

"No." Sikowitz replied.

"But-" he started to protest.

"No if's, no but's, no coconuts." Sikowitz cut him off, "Now comes my favourite part." He clapped his hands together, "Issuing punishment!"

. . .

Cat frowned, leaning again the wall outside Sikowitz's office, "It's so unfair!" She complained loudly, "Why didn't they just use their words?" She cried out.

Robbie shrugged wordlessly, "He let us off easily huh?" He said quietly.

Cat nodded, "We aren't trouble makers...anyone can see that." She pointed out, "Sometimes Mister Longneck wants to drench people in petrol whilst they're sleeping and set fire to their hair, but I stop him." She said cheerfully.

Robbie laughed nervously.

The door opened, Beck emerged first with a slight smirk on his face, "Guess what?" He hissed.

Robbie shrugged, "What?"

"We got after school detention for two weeks!" He announced, glancing over at Danny.

"Why are you so happy?" Robbie asked, bewildered.

"Because, it means that asshole can't take Cat out anywhere for two weeks, which means she won't be babbling about him and you have time to get with her!" He pointed out.

Robbie shifted, "In two weeks?" He asked doubtfully, "But it took me three years to talk to her!"

"Look, meet me at my RV tonight." Beck suggested, "I'll give you some tips."

"Mom won't let me out at night time..." Robbie said gloomily, "She's scared I'll get mugged..."

"I'll skip detention then." He shrugged, "I was planning to any way. Five o clock. Be there." He walked away.

Robbie glanced over at Cat and Danny, both laughing at something or other.

He sighed and walked off.

And wishing that he'd had the guts to punch Danny when he had the chance.


	7. The 'Date'

Robbie took a deep breath as he saw a certain red head bounce around the corner, he smiled to himself. She was always the same, so cheerful, so happy. He gulped and stood a little taller and puffed out his chest, trying to figure out what to say to her. What exactly was he planning to say to her?

"Cat? Hey! Hey! Cat!" He called out awkwardly, shuffling from foot to foot as she didn't hear him and people turned to stare, he crept a little closer, trailing behind her, "Cat?"

She jumped in surprise, stopping dead in her tracks, shoes squeak as she forced herself to slide to a halt, she turned around, greeting him with a beam, "Oh hey!" She smiled, "I was just heading home…" She nodded in the direction of the gate.

"Oh umm…right." He'd completely lost his nerve, "Don't let me stop you then…have a…have a fun walk." He stammered.

"What did you want to say to me?" She asked, raising her eyebrows in slight curiosity and leaning closer to him.

"N-not here." He shook his head furiously, his curls bouncing as he did.

Cat noticed this and bit her lip to stop a giggle slipping out, "Okay then." She replied cheerfully, "Janitor's closet?" She suggested.

He shrugged. Well why not? At there'd be a bin to hide in when he completely humiliated himself.

She grabbed the cuff of his sleeve, impatiently dragging him and shutting the door behind them, "What's up?"

"An animated movie featuring an old man, a boy scout and a talking dog." Robbie replied blankly as Cat burst into hysterics.

Honestly, the girl would laugh at anything.

"Yeah so um…anyway. So, Beck and Danny are in detention tonight, right?" He asked.

She nodded, her bottom lip sticking out a little, "Yep…" She answered sadly.

"W-weren't you and Danny meant to be going to see a movie…" He started, "…or something?" He added quickly to make it look like he didn't really care.

Her shoulders slumped and her eyes clouded, "Uh huh." She nodded, "But now we can't…no boys ever ask me to go anywhere with them and when they do it's ruined!" She wailed overdramatically.

"Well…I was thinking…maybe, you don't have to or anything, but maybe…maybe you and me could go together?" He blurted out. He was breaking out in a sweat waiting for that answer, at least one hundred sentences filled with colourful language raced through his head as he cursed Beck for putting the idea in his head. She'd probably laugh at him. Or throw up. Or laugh and throw up at the same time. Maybe she'd grab a cleaning chemical and pour it in his eyes or-

"Like…" Her eyebrows narrowed, "…a date?"

"No…" He said awkwardly, "You know, I figured since you were disappointed…" He trailed off because Cat had slammed her body into his and was hugging him tighter than a boa constrictor strangles its prey.

"Yes." She whispered, pulling back, "Yes!" She danced around in circles, "Oh, Robbie?" She paused, nibbling her bottom lip.

"Y-yeah?" He looked at her with a dazed expression, he had to lean against a wall to stop himself from falling over.

"Can we something other than The Conjuring?" She wrinkled her nose.

Robbie jumped, "Like I'd take you to see that!" He squeaked, "It's really scary!" He then looked at his feet sheepishly, waiting for Cat to tell him to man up.

"I know!" She nodded, "Jadey wanted to see it and she called me a baby because I didn't want to…" She looked at him bashfully, "And when Danny said he wanted to see it, I thought that he might get angry if I said I didn't want to see it." She frowned, folding her arms.

Robbie nodded, smiling, "So, when should I pick you up?" He asked.

"Um…" She looked at him thoughtfully, "Seven?" She suggested brightly.

"Seven." He repeated, "I can do that."

"Okay! So it's happening!" Cat cheered, clapping her hands together.

"So…where do you live?" Robbie asked suddenly, wincing, slightly, scared his question sounded weird, Of course, that was just him being over anxious. Again.

She poked his shoulder, "I'll text you my address." She suggested.

"Could I have your number then?" He mumbled.

"Sure!" She nodded, "Phone." She ordered, holding out her hand.

The moment me retrieved it from his pocket, she snatched from, quickly , putting in her number.

He looked at it and smiled.

_Cat has been added to your contacts._

"See you tonight then?" She piped up

"Yeah." He grinned, watching as she darted around him out shot out, leaving him standing there on his own.

Grinning like a fool.

. . .

He raced out of the Janitor's closet and punched the air, before looking around as people rolled their eyes at his little outburst.

"Beck!" He cried out, spotting his figure heading to detention.

He turned around and scowled, "Lane caught me at the gate trying to skip detention. Sent me back."

Robbie tried to force a look of sympathy, "I asked Cat to see a movie!" He squealed excitedly, jumping up and down.

"I take it by the noise that sounds similar to a constipated piglet, she said yes?" He assumed.

"Mm hm!" He confirmed, nodding violently , running his hands through his hair.

"Well…good for you." Beck nodded, giving him a small smile, "Now if you excuse me, I'm off to hell." He slapped the awkward boy on the back and shuffled into detention.

. . .

Robbie stood in front of his bed room mirror in his boxers, strutting around a little, trying to flex to make himself look a little more built up.

"Hey there Cat, looking great…" He held out his hand and then looked at his reflection and scowled.

"Hey there pretty lady I- no! Ugh!" He yelled.

"Hey Cat, how are you?" He tried again, deepening his voice a little.

"Well I'm fine but I do wish you put some clothes on." Another voice interrupted.

"Argghhh!" Robbie yelled, "Ryan!" He jumped onto his bed, wrapping the duvet around himself.

"That's my name." He grinned, "I heard you have a date tonight?"

"Ryan! Get out!" He demanded, going red.

"Oh please, don't be ungrateful." He shook his head at his blushing friend, "I'm here to help."

"I don't care!" He yelped, grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him.

"Okay, okay!" He chuckled, ducking out of the room.

. . .

"Okay." Ryan started, "So now you're dressed-"

"Shut up." Robbie snapped, folding his arms across his chest.

"I ran into Beck, he told me about the date. So I came over." He shrugged.

"And you didn't think to knock?" He asked grumpily.

"Well…" Ryan smirked, "I didn't really expect you to be standing in your underwear, flirting with an imaginary girl."

"Well when you say it like that it makes me seem weird." Robbie complained, "Anyway, I have to go now." He said flippantly.

"But how are you going to get out the house with Duchess Control Von Freak down there?" Ryan hissed, "That's a legit name for your mother, I should use that more often." He decided, looking proud.

"Oh! You can say that we're going to…study at the library!" Robbie suggested.

"Oh! I've got a goody!" Ryan cheered, "Say we are going to church to repent. You can't say no to Jesus." He said seriously.

Robbie rolled his eyes at his friend, "Let's stick with the studying thing."

"You're the boss." Ryan shrugged, "Just don't expect to go to heaven with that attitude."

"I'm not religious." Robbie snorted, padding up to the mirror and inspecting himself.

"Yeah you are." Ryan said sceptically, "You're Jewish and I have proof because when we were six you pulled down your pants to show me that you're circums-"

"Shut up!" Robbie interrupted, "You pulled yours down first." He defended, "You forced me to."

"Maybe if you showed that thing off more you would have had more girlfriends by now." Ryan mused, "I mean…I'm not sure if it's legal to walk around all day in nothing but a jock strap but it's gotta be worth a shot right?"

"Oh my god. Ryan, shut up." Robbie blushed, "Stop being so…Ryan."

. . .

"Finally!" Ryan yelled, shutting the front door, "We escaped from the labyrinth!"

"A-are you calling my mother a minotaur?" Robbie gasped.

"Am I calling your mother a hell bent beast who preys on the innocent, is half bull and has excess amounts of hair? Well yes, I guess I am." He shrugged, "Let's go."

They both swiftly walked to Robbie's car which was thankfully, out of Robbie's mom's view.

"Well, bye." Ryan said as Robbie unlocked the car.

"Bye." Robbie nodded.

Ryan just stood there, grinning at him.

Robbie sighed loudly, "You want a lift home don't you?" He assumed.

Ryan feigned an innocent look, "Well I guess…since you offered…" Before you could blink he was seated in the passenger seat, feet up on the dash board, "Ta!" He beamed.

Robbie rolled his eyes, getting in on the opposite side, "I can drive you half way…" He compromised; he dug in his pocket and pulled out his phone.

_Hey Cat, setting off now. See you soon :)_

He looked over it, making sure there was nothing there that could make her think he was weird…because he was obsessive like that and sent it.

Ten seconds into the drive and Ryan broke the silence that had fallen over the twosome.

"Can I put some music on?" He begged, not even giving Robbie time to answer before he started flicking through the stations.

"Sure." Robbie muttered, he could scarcely hear himself over the music.

"Yes!" Ryan cheered, putting on some heavy metal.

"Oh god help me." Robbie mumbled.

"I doubt he will." Ryan said seriously, "You blew him off for a fake study session."

. . .

Robbie finally made it to Cat's house.

After trying to work out which one it was.

He'd never been good at orientation.

He pulled up beside her house and…there she was, sitting on the window sill.

Her face lit up when she saw him and she dashed out the room.

The door was flung open a couple of moments later.

He took a deep breath and got out of the car, beginning to wish he'd got flowers or something to make an impression.

She met him with a huge beam, her eyes shiny and wide, "I wasn't sure if you were going to come!" She squeaked, her brow furrowing.

"Like I'd stand you up." He managed to utter, "You ready to go?"

She nodded before pausing, "Do you mind if…do you mind if Mister Longneck comes too?" She asked hopefully.

"The more the merrier." He joked weakly.

She nodded happily, dashing back inside and then darting back out, almost knocking into him, "Let's go!" She cried.

"D-do you need to tell anyone you've gone?" Robbie asked, perhaps a little too used to his own mother's over protective-ness.

Cat shrugged sadly, "No one there…Daddy works nights and Mom is abroad right now. With her boyfriend." She sighed heavily, running one hand through her hair.

The boy mentally slapped himself. Way to go Robbie, he thought, Upset the girl why don't you?,"Hey…I'm sorry." He mumbled nervously.

Her face lit up again, like one of those old pinball machines with the flashing lights, "Its fine." She nodded unconvincingly, "So are we going?"

"Yupperdoo." Robbie grinned before wincing. No one says that! His subconscious yelled at him, You're so pathetic. Like she's going to be interested in you.

"A-are you okay?" Her eyes widened a little, she stretched out one hand and placed it on his shoulder, "You seem a little…" She searched for the word, "…wonky." She giggled at the end.

He shook his head, "Everything's fine. Right. Let's go." He took a breath and lead the way to the car, watching with a slight smile as she skipped along behind him, holding her giraffe on her shoulders.

"Watcha doing?" Robbie asked, nodding at Mister Longneck with an amused expression.

"Holding him up so he can see." She explained.

"I thought giraffe's could see everything." Robbie pointed out.

"Yep…" Cat said sadly, "But the thing about Mister Longneck is that his neck isn't very long…" She laughed, "His name is a lie."

. . .

"So umm…" Robbie shuffled from foot to foot, "Any films there you want to see?"

"There's Despicable Me Two." Cat suggested excitedly, "But it's a cartoon." She started awkwardly.

Robbie shrugged, "So?"

She looked surprised, "Oh! Y-you don't mind?"

"Nope." He smiled, "Don't mind at all…"

"It's just Danny said that it was for kids…" She pouted.

"C-can we just _not _talk about Danny?" Robbie suggested, "And just have a good time?"

"Uh huh." Cat nodded enthusiastically, "No Danny! Zip!" She mimed zipping her lips shut.

"Despicable Me it is." Robbie decided, pretty proud of how well everything was going.

"Despicable Me Two." Cat corrected, tapping his nose, "Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!" She squealed excitedly.

. . .

Cat pushed the arm rest up that separated the two and Mister Longneck in between them. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and leant back with a contented sigh.

Robbie hesitantly looked over at her and smiled, petted Mister Longneck's head which was met by a squeal from Cat and settled back to watch the movie.

. . .

The next thing the two of them knew, they were back on Cat's doorstep, about to call it a night.

"Well…" Cat started, "Thanks Robbie, this was fun." She beamed.

Robbie had to fight off the urge to poke her dimple.

"I-it was?" He asked surprise before straightening up, "I mean, ahem, of course it was." He nodded.

She squinted at him with a weird look, "Night night." She said cutely, leaning it for a hug.

He awkwardly put his arms around her waist for a moment, giving him some time to drink her in before hastily pulling back, "Uh, see you tomorrow." He muttered.

"Yep." Cat nodded, looking sad he had to leave, "Oh wait! Mister Longneck wants to say good night too." She handed him the giraffe.

"Goodnight Mister Longneck." He said to the giraffe, he slowly brought the giraffe close to Cat's face and made it 'kiss' her on the nose, "Goodnight Cat."

She blushed and looked at her feet, quickly snatching Mister Longneck back, "Goodnight!" She blurted out, darting inside, the door shutting in his face.

He smiled to himself.

Not bad. Not bad at all.

(A/N)- Hope you guys liked this…also…

OMFG CABBIE IS GOING TO HAPPEN FO REALZ! Well. Most probably. Ariana asked Dan about Cabbie on Sam and Cat and Dan basically said he was behind it 1oo percent! Happy days! :D Thanks to CaburpleGiraffe for telling me this :)

Also- Read "Where are we now?" By The Party God. Really good Cabbie story!


	8. The Challenge

Life was being fair. Well as fair as it ever had been to Robbie.

He was sitting with the girl he liked, the guy he could just about consider his friend, the queen of darkness and Ryan and Ally, who he'd managed to persuade Beck to let them stay.

He'd been on a sort of date with Cat the previous night, and nothing went wrong. He expected to at least have fallen over or something to humiliate himself. But it was all just running so smoothly.

"Hey Kitten!" A voice called out suddenly, there was a series of footsteps to follow.

Robbie looked over his shoulder, the smile on his face quickly vanished as Cat's lit up. Danny.

She beamed, "Hey Daniel!" She squeaked, moving up and patting the space beside her.

He nodded his thanks, taking a seat, "So, I'm sorry we couldn't go see a movie yesterday-"

"Oh it's fine!" Cat chirped brightly.

Out of the corner of his eye Robbie could see Beck signalling to her not to say anything.

But she didn't catch on. Because life hated him and wanted him to suffer.

"I just went with Robbie instead! And he took me to see the film I wanted to see!" She continued, clapping her hands together, leaning around Danny and blinking gratefully at him, "Thank you Robbie!" She said sweetly, giving him a little wave.

Danny faked a laugh, turning towards Robbie, his eyes darkening, "And did you two have fun?" He asked in a low tone.

"Yep! It was really good!" Cat piped up, "He let Mister Longneck come and he bought me popcorn and-"

Danny shut her up with a growl.

Cat squirmed and shuffled over to Jade, who made no attempt to move away as she was so busy glaring at Danny.

"Hey Shapiro, can I talk to you for a moment?" The blonde boy faked a smile, putting his hand firmly on his shoulder.

"Why don't I come too?" Beck said evenly, getting up, slamming his hands down on the table.

"Eep!" Cat squealed, shuffling closer to Jade who started trying to prise her off, "Why are you being horrible to Daniel?" She mumbled, "He just wants to talk to Robbie…"

"Someone. Shoot her in the head." Jade muttered, "Then she might talk some sense."

"Why? Are you gonna hold his hand?" Danny taunted Beck.

Beck glared, slowly sitting back down and waved him off.

"Up you get." Danny grabbed a handful of Robbie's shirt, pulling him to his feet and away from the table.

. . .

"So that's how it is, is it?" He hissed, the moment they were out of ear shot.

"I-I don't know w-what you mean." He stammered, "C-could you let go of me now?" He asked, looking down at Danny's hand still gripping his shirt.

He breathed in sharply, letting Robbie go with a hard shove, "You know what I'm talking about." He snarled, "So, what is this then? A competition?"

"I don't follow…" Robbie scuffed his foot along the ground, nervously.

"I'm talking about you, taking my girlfriend on a date." He snapped.

"She's not your girlfriend…" He mumbled, "I've been out with her more times than you."

"You're challenging me?" He sneered.

"No!" He said hurriedly, "I was merely pointing out the facts!"

"You've said it now. You may have her for two weeks, but like she'd been interested a pile of walking nerd ." He chuckled.

"She's not a thing. She's not a prize, she's a girl-" Robbie started weakly.

"Stay away from her." He threatened. "She's smoking and she deserves someone better than you." He prodded the other boy sharply in the chest.

"And that someone is you?" Robbie smirked slightly.

"You've challenged me Shapiro. I always win." He wrinkled his nose at him and shoved past him.

"I'm not really a competitive guy!" He called out after him, nibbling at his lip.

. . .

"He's going to kill me if I so much as look at her!" Robbie squeaked, "My life is over. Ended. Done." He cried dramatically, leaning against Beck's RV.

"Stop being such a girl." Beck scolded, punching his arm.

Robbie flinched and let out a hurt squeak, "He's trying to compete for her affection and he threatened me if I went near her! To be honest…this competition doesn't seem fair." He frowned.

"My life doesn't see fair. I didn't know part of our deal was to have you whining about insignificant things." Beck retorted, "We just have to make you seem to desirable."

"I don't like lying." Robbie whimpered.

"You. You Rob my man, need to get some self-respect." Beck frowned.

Robbie sighed deeply, "And how am I meant to do that?"

"Stop putting yourself down, stop being so miserable and negative and for god's sake stop whining. You're a decent looking guy, you're smart, occasionally funny. Cut yourself some slack." Beck snorted.

Robbie slumped, "Well, what do I do now? I've only got thirteen days to make an impression…" He pouted slightly.

"Ask to meet up with her again?" Beck suggested effortlessly.

"When?" Robbie asked.

"Well…now?" Beck said obviously, "Danny's in detention-"

"Wait. How did you get out of detention?" Robbie asked, looking confused.

"I have many female admirers Shapiro." Beck smirked, "Many of which are very handy with a makeup and willing to lend me some clothes."

"Wait." Robbie shook his head, "Are you trying to tell me that-"

"-I got my little female fan club to turn me into a girl so I could get past Lane?" Beck asked, "Yes." He shrugged like it was nothing.

"Won't he just see if you're not in detention?" Robbie pointed out.

Beck paused, "Shit." He pulled a face, "I didn't think of that."

Robbie rolled his eyes, "Genius." He laughed.

"Says the guy who can't talk to his crush." Beck teased.

"I can talk to her!" Robbie protested, "We talked yesterday!"

"Yeah, right, sure…" Beck sneered, "Call her now then." He prompted.

"What? Nah. I'm good." Robbie waved him off.

"Coward." Beck snorted.

"Am not!" He cried.

"Wanna bet?" Beck asked.

Robbie sighed deeply, "Fine! Now you've unleashed the beast in me!" He yelled, pulling his phone out of his pocket and then paused, "Are you sure you don't want to call her?" He suggested.

"Robbie." He narrowed his eyes, "Stop stalling."

He looked at his phone, "B-but I don't want to annoy her…" He whimpered.

Beck snatched the phone, "Fine! I'll do it!"

"Put it on speaker!" Robbie said frantically.

"Okay, okay! Don't tell me what to do Shapiro." He said darkly.

"Hey Robbie!" A peppy voice chirped.

"Hey Cat, it's Beck." Beck corrected her, mouthing wimp and Robbie who flinched in response.

"Oh hey! Why do you have Robbie's phone?" She asked.

"Me and Robbie were just wondering if you wanted to meet up tonight." Beck avoided her question.

Robbie held his breath in anticipation.

"Well Jadey's round right now, but sure!" Cat laughed.

"Sure?" A sharp voice questioned in the background, "Sure what?"

"Jadey!" Cat greeted her warmly, "Beck and Robbie are coming over, okay?"

"Why didn't you ask me?" She snapped.

"I thought you liked Beck!" Cat protested.

"When did I say that?" Jade semi-screamed.

"About ten minutes ago." Cat replied, "I said, do you like Beck and you said, he's alright."

"I was being polite!" Jade protested.

"No offence Jadey, but you aren't exactly known for your politeness." Cat pointed out.

"We all have to try new things." Jade sniffed.

Beck exchanged a delighted look with Robbie, "I love you too Jade, baby." Beck chuckled.

"Do NOT call me baby!" Jade shrieked.

"God, it's so hot when girls are feisty." Beck sighed dreamily.

"I fucking HATE you!" Jade screeched.

"This is a no swear house!" Cat replied frantically, "Put a dollar in the swear jar!"

"That's just an empty jam jar!" Jade protested.

"No it's not, it's now the swear jar." Cat told her, sounding furious.

"See you soon then!" Beck interrupted cheerfully and hung up, "Sorted."

"You're so smooth." Robbie complimented him, "Like chocolate milk."

Beck gave him a strange look, "And you're weird..." He searched for a comparison, "Like a lactose intolerant cow."

. . .

"Ding dong!" Cat's voice sounded from the other side of the door as Beck rang the bell.

"Stop saying ding dong when people ring the bell!" Jade snapped, "When people say they're going to the toilet, you don't go tinkle tinkle! So WHY would you say ding dong? ARGHH!"

Cat flung open the door, ignoring Jade's outburst, "Hi!" She nodded at Robbie who shyly ducked behind Beck.

Beck spotted the cowering boy and shoved him into Cat's house, "Go in you idiot." He sighed.

Cat rushed to steady Robbie who stumbled, "Beck!" She scolded, "Are you okay?" She asked Robbie, eyes widening.

"Psh...me? I'm fine." He replied nonchalantly, brushing her off and straightening up.

"Where's Jade?" Beck asked Cat eagerly.

"Kitchen." She sighed, pointing forwards, "Go fetch." He bounded off.

"Like a little puppy..." Cat shook her head in exasperation before looking back at Robbie, "How you been?" She asked cheerfully.

"What? Since we saw each other two hours ago?" He joked, wrinkling his nose to hitch up his glassed.

Cat bit her lip, giggling.

"What?" He laughed nervously.

She scrunched up her nose, mimicking him, "Come on!" She cried out.

"Where are we going?" He mumbled.

"On the grand tour of the Valentine household!" She exclaimed.

"W-what about Beck and Jade?" He asked lamely.

"I think they want some alone time." She winked and then frowned, "Well...Beck does..."

She cascaded up the staircase, beckoning for him to follow.

He crept along behind her, almost knocking her over as she stopped abruptly outside a door with 'Cat' painted on it in pink.

"Is this your room, by any chance?" He joked.

She looked at him, in awe, "How did you know?"

He awkwardly gestured to her name on the door, "Lucky guess?"

"In we go!" She cheered, flinging open the door and leaping onto her bed.

He meekly followed her in, calmly walking over and sitting beside her on her bed.

She sighed contentedly, a stuff animal in each hand. She stretched out, her top tugging up a little, showing off her tanned stomach.

Robbie gulped, feeling his cheeks burn in response to the sudden exposure of skin. He was suddenly hit with the urge to tickle her. He wasn't really sure why, but he had the guts to do it.

Cat squeaked and jumped.

He softly poked her, she squirmed in response, laughing.

"So, you're ticklish?" He asked, gaining some confidence.

"Noooo." She denied it unconvincingly.

His had crept up to her neck, his fingers scrabbled against her skin.

"Robbie!" Cat squeaked, "Stop!" She begged.

"Make me." He chuckled.

Cat took him literally, leaping forwards and knocking them both onto the floor.

"Oof." Robbie groaned, hitting the floor with a thud.

Her eyes gleamed as she crouched over him, tickling him and giggling.

He shuddered, "Cat..." He whined, wriggling.

"You told me to make you stop." She innocently, "I made you stop." She verified.

He gently batted her off of him. Surprised about how comfortable they were around each other.

She rolled off him, sprawling on the floor, "We should go back down now." She announced, "Before Jadey tries to kill Beck."

"So that's the end of the tour?" Robbie asked.

"Pretty much." Cat smiled, holding out her arms, "Help me?" She asked sweetly.

He grabbed her wrists and managed to pull her to her feet.

She raced off, stampeding down the stairs, abandoning Robbie.

. . .

"You kids have fun?" Beck winked as Robbie came back in the room.

"I showed Robbie my bedroom!" Cat piped up, oblivious to what Beck was talking about.

"And what did you guys get up to in Cat's bedroom?" Beck asked, leaning back.

"Had a tickle fight." Cat replied in a challenging tone.

Beck spluttered, rolling his eyes at Robbie.

"Who wants to go outside?" Cat cried out, looking around.

"Yay! No one." Jade replied bluntly.

Cat looked dejected, "Humph..." She sighed.

"I'll go outside with you." Beck said unwillingly, "Shapiro?"

The boy glanced over at Jade who met his gaze with a glare. He gave a squeak of fear, "Yeah, definitely." He mumbled, scrambling away from Jade and hiding behind Beck.

"Utter loser..." Beck criticised, shoving him towards Cat.

"Beck!" Cat sounded distressed.

"Whaaaat?" He whined.

"I-I'm calling you out!" She cried, "In this house hold, we don't cuss at each other!"

"I didn't cuss!" Beck cried indignantly, "I stated a fact!"

"An untrue fact!" She retorted, "Which makes it a lie and lying is bad." She frowned.

"Okay! I get it! You want to stick up for your boyfriend." He teased.

Cat blushed slightly, "Robbie's not my boyfriend!" She squeaked, "He's my friend!"

"Cat, he's messing with you..." Robbie muttered, putting his hand on her shoulder and turned her away from him, "Let's go outside." He said shyly.

She smiled instantaneously, "Kay! " she nodded, racing off.

He sighed as he watched her disappear. So beautiful.

Danny was right. He was destined to be the loser.

(A/N)- You guysssss! It's the 13th of August! Exactly one year ago today I posted the first chapter of Needle and Thread! I have been writing for Victorious a full year! Seven stories in one year. I'll set myself a target. Fifteen in a year. I'd do that for you guys you know because all your reviews and encourage really do make my day. I plan out stories during class when I should be working because I wanna see what you guys think of them. Thank you to all of you. Those who have read since last August to those who've read since last week. I can't express how much y'all mean to me. I'll try update again later and here's to another year.

Oh! And thank you thank you thank you to whoever nominated Unfinished Painting for a Topaz Award. Get yo asses over there and start nominating people! Methinks I need to choose my favourite author to nominate...hmm...


	9. The Brewing Storm

(A/N)- Hi, back from holiday, I apologise for the wait. Watching The Breakfast Club- best film ever made, so I may be a little distracted writing this. I want to write a Victorious version of The Breakfast Club, but not like the soft Nickelodeon version, where they say vegan instead of virgin. I mean a non-censored version but with the Victorious gang. I don't know for sure if I'll go through with that plan though. Also, if you could check out the new poll on my profile, that would be appreciated, I need your opinion on something.

Thanks.

-Florence.

…

'Hey Cat.'

Robbie stared at the text for a moment, like he was thinking over how she'd react to him texting her. His thought trail, of course, was ridiculous. If it was anyone else, they'd see the logic. She gave him her number, so naturally that makes it okay for him to send her a text.

But this was probably one of the most 'outrageous' things he'd done, even wilder than getting drunk at that party. That's why, when he sent the two word text, he immediately wished he hadn't, especially when she replied almost immediately.

'Who's this?'

He blinked in confusion when he read it. He was in contacts…was she…messing with him.

If he'd have been speaking his reply, he would have been stumbling and stammering his words, in confusion.

'It's Robbie.'

That's pretty clear, he thought. Wouldn't come up on her phone that it was him? Maybe-he needed to relax, she only asked who it was. It was nine in the morning…on a Sunday, so maybe she'd just got up and was half asleep. Yeah, that's a highly plausible explanation.

'Which one?'

Hm. This had to be a prank…what…how many Robbie's does she know? Sure, she was friendly with practically everyone in the school, so she probably does know other Robbie's but…

'Robbie Shapiro.'

He replied quickly, staring at the phone as soon as he sent it, try to make her to text back. There was an extremely long wait that followed, well, for ten minutes, it sure seemed a long time.

'Who?'

He'd be lying if he claimed that it didn't hurt. She didn't remember who he was. True, he was very memorable. True, he never really spoke to her and when he did he went so red he could camouflage himself in her hair. True, he was a complete idiot when it came to girls and true, he'd just realised he had absolutely no chance with her. Especially if she couldn't remember his name.

"Robert!" His Mom screeched from downstairs, "Get down here!"

He texted Cat back frantically.

'Haha, very funny. You know…I'm the curly haired nerd remember?'

Maybe taking the piss out of himself would work.

"Robert Shapiro! Breakfast is READY!" His Mom yelled, sounding annoyed.

'I'm kidding! Course I know who you are!'

That was weird…so…she was joking? He pondered.

'Haha…you got me…'

He shoved his phone in his pocket, "Coming Ma!" He called out, bolting into the kitchen.

"What took you so long?" She demanded, slamming a plate down in front of him.

"Careful…you'll break the china…" Robbie muttered, too quietly for her to hear him.

"Well?" She questioned.

"I-I was in the bathroom." He lied.

"You stammer when you lie Robert, do you want to end up on the naughty step?" She asked sternly.

"Mother! I'm sixteen!" Robbie gasped.

"Well, lately you've been acting like a child, getting hung over, skipping SCHOOL and NOW you're LYING. How am I supposed to treat you?" She ranted.

His phone buzzed.

Robbie quickly brought it out his pocket, opening up the new text.

His Mom snatched it out of his hands.

"Mom!" He protested, "Give that back, I'm entitled to my privacy!"

"Who's Cat?" She asked sharply, dropping his phone in his lap, "Is this the girl causing you to go off the rails?"

"She's nobody…" He replied hastily.

"Well, this nobody better not screw up your life Robert, I didn't bring you up to be like this!"

"Like what?" He snapped.

"You've been acting up! You've changed! Who are you trying to impress?" She raised an eyebrow, "The school mentioned a boy called Beck Oliver, does he have something to do with this?"

"No, Ma…" He whispered, "I'm sorry."

She let out a heavy sigh, "Fine…good boy. Now eat your waffles before they get cold…" She gestured to the plate and walked briskly out the room.

He hurriedly looked at his phone.

'Wanna see a movie tonight? xxx'

Most people would think the sudden shift was weird, how one minute she was pretending that she couldn't remember who he was and the next she was asking him out of what seemed like a date.

But Robbie was thrilled, those were the words he'd always wanted to say to her. And she'd just asked him out, he assumed it was down to Cat's erratic behaviour that their conversation had been so weird.

Sure, they went to see a movie a few days ago, but he was a…Danny replacement, this time, she actually wanted to be with him.

'Sure, when?'

He replied, chewing his bottom lip anxiously.

'Tonight okay? Meet at the cinema. 7.30?'

'Sure, see you then.'

"Yes!" He cried out, "Go Robbie, go Robbie…" He cheered.

"Huh…" He sighed, "The ladies…the ladies loooove Robbie Shapiro! And they said it was impossible!" He chuckled.

"Who's they?" A voice interrupted, "And who was saying what was impossible?"

"Ryan!" Robbie jumped, "How do you keep getting into my house?"

"I never reveal my secrets..." He hissed, "Anyway, what are you giggling about?"

"I'm not giggling!" Robbie protested, "Cat asked me out...to see a movie..." He told him happily.

"It's a trick." Ryan jumped in immediately.

"And what makes you say that?" Robbie whimpered.

"The fact that she's never shown any romantic interest in you? Look, I'm not saying that I don't believe in miracles..."

"Shut up." Robbie snapped.

"I kid." Ryan grinned, "Well done man."

"Man?" Robbie repeated.

"I'm trying to get down with the kids. Don't judge me." Ryan warned.

"I have a date to prepare for!" Robbie cried.

"I honestly never thought I'd hear those words, come out of your mouth." Ryan admitted.

Robbie glared at him.

. . .

It was 7.30 on the dot, Robbie was standing outside the cinema with an eager smile on his face and a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

There were other people, obviously waiting to meet their date too. The only difference between him and those other people was that...their dates showed up. His didn't.

It was a long hour later that Robbie finally gave up on Cat coming, he would have waited all night for her but the rain quickly sent his optimism crashing down.

He stood there in the rain, watching the flowers getting battered. He threw them on the ground and angrily kicked them into the gutter.

He ran one hand through his hair and called Ryan with a heavy heart.

. . .

"Hey Rob..." Ryan greeted him sympathetically, rolling down his car window.

His best friend bowed his head in shame and shuffled into the car and was silent the whole way back.

Just as Ryan started up the car, he saw something in his wing mirror, Cat and Danny were walking along the pavement, laughing together.

He glanced over at Robbie who was fiddling with his fingers.

Ryan smirked, waited for Cat and Danny to walk along past the car and then he suddenly accelerated through the puddles in the gutter, covering Cat and Danny with water.

Laughing like a maniac he sped down the road, whilst Robbie looked at him dolefully, trying to work out what had amused him.

(A/N)- Going to try and update again tonight, please remember to go onto the poll on my profile and if you like the idea of a Victorious version of The Breakfast Club (my version) then PM me! Thanks bye!


	10. The Downward Spiral

"That doesn't sound like something Cat would do..." Beck looked at Robbie uncertainly.

The curly haired boy looked at him with a hurt expression, "Are you sure this wasn't all just a huge wind up?" He whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Beck snapped.

"You're all of a sudden being nice to me! I'm doing an assignment for you, that's all. No one said we had to be friends. It's highly suspicious." Robbie stated.

"I know you're upset but that doesn't give you the right to blame me." Beck hissed.

"Well you've got a reputation as a bully! This is the sort of thing you'd do!" Robbie pointed out.

"It wasn't me." Beck glared at him.

"Had a nice laugh behind my back did you? All the popular people got together to have a laugh?"

"Seriously Shapiro I will punch your fucking face in." Beck threatened.

"Don't solve your problems with violence! Use your words!" Cat yelped suddenly, frowning at Beck.

"Oh hey Robbie!" She beamed at him.

He glared at her coldly.

She looked a little unsettled, "Ooh!" Her eyes lit up, "Have either of you seen-"

"No." Robbie growled, pushing past her.

"But I didn't finish the question!" Cat replied, bewildered.

"Whatever!" He snapped, walking away.

Cat turned back to Beck, "Why is he being horrible?" She asked him tearfully.

"Ryan said he saw you with Danny on Sunday." Beck told her icily.

"Yep!" She smiled happily, blinking back tears, "We went to the park and he pushed me on the swing."

"Do you have any idea how much he's hurting from being stood up?" Beck shook his head at her.

Cat looked confused, "Who?"

"Robbie!" Beck yelled at her, slamming his hand against his locker.

Cat flinched, "Who stood him up?" She whimpered.

"Ugh! Stop being stupid!" Beck gave her a frustrated stare.

"D-don't call me stupid..." She wailed.

Beck grabbed a couple of book from his locker, slammed the door and stalked off.

Cat scuffed her foot along the floor, glancing up to see Danny smiling at her, "Are you going to yell at me too?" She asked anxiously.

He gave her a confused look, "Why would I do that Kitten?" He asked softly.

She shrugged, "Everyone else is…Robbie yelled at me…"

"Well then Robbie's an ass." Danny said simply.

"Hey!" She raised an eyebrow, "Please don't say that word…and Robbie's my friend…"

"You want to be friends with a boy who treats you like that?" Danny asked incredulously.

Cat look at the floor silently, letting her hair fall in front of her face.

"What have you got first?" Danny asked, taking a step closer to her.

"Um…I don't know…" She sniffled.

"Hey…" He murmured, brushing her hair back, "Don't cry…"

"I'm not." She denied, pulling away from him.

He sighed, "Do you want me to talk to Robbie?" He suggested, "Try and work out what's going on with him."

"You don't have to do that…" She mumbled.

"If I do, would you consider having dinner with me tonight?" He asked hopefully.

She blushed, "L-like a date?"

He grinned, "Yeah, if you like."

"Uhm…sure." She looked embarrassed, "See you then."

"Hug?" He offered, holding out his arms.

She shyly hugged him, squeaked and stepped away, "Oh, Daniel?"

"Yeah?" He smiled.

"I forgot to ask…" She frowned, "Have you seen my phone anywhere? I think I left here on Friday by accident…"

For some reason, this question made Danny's ears go red, "Nope…sorry Cat, I'll have a look for you."

"Oh! Thanks!" She beamed and skipped off.

Danny leant against the lockers, "Huh? Hm…oh? That's weird…" He smiled, putting his hand in his pocket and bringing out a pink phone, "Looks like it was in my pocket…"

He smirked to himself, shoving the phone back in and walked off.

. . .

"Shapiro. Stop." Danny called out, "Why were you a dick to Cat?"

"I wasn't a-" He started.

"Yeah. Yeah you were, little piece of shit." He snarled, taking a step towards him.

Robbie squeaked, taking a step back and stumbled.

Danny gave him a rough shove.

"S-she stood me up!" He whimpered, looking terrified.

Danny scoffed suddenly, "Did you seriously believe that she'd ever go for a guy like you?" He taunted, "I thought you were meant to be the smart one…"

"Leave me alone." Robbie mumbled, scrambling his feet and knuckling his eyes.

"Oh…is Robbie crying?" Danny sneered, grabbing one of the boys wrists, pulling away the arm he was using to shield his face, "You're pathetic Shapiro. Pathetic." His lips curved up into a thin smile.

"Hey!" A new voice called out, "What's going on?"

"Beck…" Robbie muttered.

"Come on Oliver!" Danny called out, "Join the party!"

"Let go of him Danny." Beck growled.

"Why? Are you upset that you aren't the one with your hands all over him?" Danny smirked dropping Robbie on the floor.

"Piss off." Beck snapped.

"We were just having a little chat, weren't we Shapiro?"

Robbie looked up at him wordlessly, his eyes crimson and watery.

"Don't you like us talking Beck? What's up, are you two gay for each other or something?" Danny sneered.

"Wow… Robbie managed to choke out, "Homophobic comments…that's really mature…"

"Did I say you could speak?" Danny questioned.

Robbie shook his head furiously.

"Don't let him boss you about Shapiro. Now get up." Beck snapped.

Robbie shakily stood up.

"Hypocrite." Danny snorted.

Beck raised his fist.

"What was it Helen said?" Danny pondered, "Land another kid in hospital and you get expelled?" He looked at him innocently, "Wouldn't that be awful?" he gasped.

Beck lowered his fist and Robbie pounded his into Danny's shoulder.

The boy turned to face Robbie, he smiled slightly and lashed out at him.

Robbie stumbled, blood trickling from his nose, "Shit…" He cursed.

Danny gasped, "Robbie said a bad word! Aw…" He cooed.

"Shut up." He said weakly.

"Why do you try Shapiro? Why do you do it? You're a loser, it doesn't matter who you hang out with, it doesn't matter if you and Oliver get all pally, Cat's always going to see you as Robbie Shapiro, the lowlife, the nothing. Did you hear me Shapiro? You. Are. Nothing. _Nothing._" He hissed into Robbie's face.

"You bastard…" Beck snarled.

"What did you say?" Danny whirled around.

"You heard me, bastard." Beck locked eyes with him.

Danny lunged for him.

Beck brought his elbow down on Danny's back.

Danny gazed up at him from the floor, writhing in pain.

Beck kicked him in the ribs, gritting his teeth.

"Beck Oliver and Robbie Shapiro! My office NOW!" Helen's voice screeched from behind him.

"He was fucked up when we found him, honest." Beck grinned.

Robbie simply looked at his shoes.

. . .

"Keep your head back, hold this cotton wool to your nose." The school nurse instructed.

Robbie slumped against the wall, eyeing the wads of blood covered cotton wool in the bin opposite.

Helen had practically wrestled Beck into her office and she hadn't seen him since, he hadn't looked a bit frightened. Robbie would have been terrified if it were him, he admired Beck like that, his confidence.

. . .

"What are you doing home three hours early?" A voice yelled.

Beck flinched as his Dad kicked his RV door open.

"Well? Tell me your shitty excuse!" He demanded.

"I-I've been excluded Dad…" He muttered.

"You…you WHAT? WHY?" His father screeched, veins popping alarmingly.

"I kicked someone in the ribs." He admitted, "The shit bag deserved it."

"You're the only shit bag around here you son of a bitch." The older man snarled.

"Dad…I'm sorry…" Beck whispered, bowing his head.

"Sorry? You're SORRY?"

"Y-yeah…" He stammered, "At least they didn't expel me, right?" He laughed nervously.

"Get the fuck off of my driveway." His Dad snarled.

"You what?" Beck blinked in surprise.

"How long have you been excluded for?" His father asked in a low tone.

"Two weeks." He muttered.

"Then that how long I want your sorry ass gone for. You've put me through enough shit as it is."#

"Where am I meant to go?" He asked.

"I don't give a damn Beckett, your mother's, in a hostel, who gives a damn?"

"Mom doesn't want nothing to do with me."

"Then seems like that bitch had some sense after all."

"Dad, please." The boy begged.

"You know what I say when people ask who you are?" The man asked, not even waiting for Beck's answer before continuing, "I don't say, that's my son. No. I say, that's my problem. That's my mistake. That's what fucked up my life."

(A/N)- This story won "Best Cabbie" in The Topaz Awards, thank you to everyone who voted for me.


	11. The Harsh Reality

Robbie woke up with a stiff neck, sprawled out on the floor with his duvet crumpled around him.

And why had he woken up on the floor? Well the answer to that question was lying fast asleep in Robbie's bed. Beck Oliver. Who had showed up late last night, charmed Robbie's mother into letting him stay with them till he sorted things out with his father and then drove Robbie out of his bed.

"Wake up!" Robbie hissed, after two minutes of slowly going insane as he listened to Beck's snores.

Whether Beck had heard him or was still asleep was unknown, but Robbie reckoned the other boy was just ignoring him.

"I-I know you're awake." Robbie complained, grabbing the coat he'd rolled up to use as a pillow and whacking Beck with it.

"Ow!" The boy yelled, "Jesus, Shapiro!"

"You were awake!" Robbie said triumphantly, "I knew it."

"Piss off…" He mumbled, "Stop perving on me whilst I'm sleeping."

"I wasn't!" Robbie squeaked indignantly, "But you kicked me out of my bed so would you mind not snoring?" He asked, cowering as Beck shot daggers at him, "…please?" He whispered.

"Whatever." Beck snorted, rolling over and turning his back on him.

"We have to go to school." Robbie reminded him.

"Two week exclusion." Beck grunted, "Goodnight Shapiro." He added dismissively.

"You have online school!" Robbie yelped.

"You're more of a goody goody than Cat, didn't even think that was possible."

"I'm not a goody goody!" He cried.

"Yeahhhh you are." Beck taunted, sitting up and running his hand through his hair, "Anyway, I have a date today."

"Explain what you mean by date." Robbie requested.

"Aw man…I know you have girl issues based on the fact that all females seem to find you repulsive but I would have thought you'd know what a date was. Even if you're yet to experience someone."

"That…hurt…" Robbie muttered, "To me a date is when two people go out and get to know each other. I have horrible feeling you have a different and much cruder definition."

"I'm hurt that you'd suggest such a thing." Beck jutted out his chin, "My definition is exactly the same as yours, only you don't become a couple, you just hook up as a one time thing."

Robbie shuddered, "Don't you want a proper relationship?" He questioned, "I thought you liked Jade…"

"Yeah. But she doesn't want me. Doesn't know what's good for her. And Tori's hot and clearly does know what's good for her." He shrugged.

"Tori Vega?" Robbie asked.

Beck grinned proudly, "Yeah."

"So you're just going to forget about Jade?" Robbie asked, looking confused, "After all the flirting?"

Beck shrugged, "You seem to have given up on Cat."

"I haven't…" Robbie trailed off, "I just don't want to talk to her right now."

"Well I've seen all the messages she's left on your Slap profile so she seems to want to talk to you." Beck pointed out.

"Why would I want to talk to a girl who treats me like that?" Robbie sighed.

"Maybe there's a simple explanation." Beck suggested, looking disinterested.

"Maybe there's not." Robbie fired back.

"Well…then find out." Beck leaned forward, "Ditch school."

"Mom's mad at me about last time I did that-"

"Momma's boy." Beck interrupted, taunting him.

"Am not!" Robbie protested.

"Stop being a pussy then." Beck said simply.

"Please don't call me that…" Robbie whimpered.

"I miss the days when you started to shake and sweat when I so much as looked at you…it was fun when you feared me…" He sighed.

"I-I was never scared of you…"Robbie denied.

Beck smirked, "Sure Shapiro, sure."

"You could call me by my first name you know." Robbie mumbled.

"Would if I could but I can't so I shan't." Beck grinned.

"I thought you were meant to give me advice on Cat?" Robbie asked, changing the subject.

"I do. But you disagree with all of my ideas." Beck growled.

"That's because I don't think working out and changing my appearance are valid techniques."

"And how are your methods working out for you?" Beck sneered.

"If I were you I'd be nicer considering I could kick you out my house." Robbie retorted.

"You aren't strong enough." Beck chuckled.

Robbie looked down at his pale, thin arms and blushed, "Whatever…" He muttered.

. . .

"Bye Mrs Shapiro!" Beck called, slamming the door behind him.

Robbie gazed at him in complete awe.

"What?" Beck asked, "I didn't do anything." He said immediately.

"How did you do that?" Robbie gasped, "Mom's never been nice to any of my friends before."

"Well I'd get pissed off I had to deal with Ryan and, we're not friends." Beck corrected him.

Robbie looked hurt, "W-we aren't?" He looked confused, "But I thought-"

"Just because I hang out with you and defended you against Danny doesn't make us friend Shapiro." He growled.

"You're just saying that because you're scared of what being friends with me would do to your reputation." Robbie spat.

Beck didn't reply but instead walked ahead of him.

Robbie started walking in the opposite direction to him.

"Hey!" Beck called out, "Where do you think your going?"

"To school!" Robbie squeaked, "I'm not ditching!"

"But we were going to meet up with Cat!" Beck reminded him.

"I don't want to talk to her and I doubt she'd want to talk to me." Robbie replied glumly, "Have fun with Tori…"

. . .

So he was back to square one, sitting behind Cat in class, staring at her curtain of red hair. Only this time, it was him that wanted to talk to her, it was her that wanted to talk to him.

Cat suddenly turn around, startling Robbie by her surprisingly icy stare. Her doe brown eyes followed him as he shifted uncomfortably under her gaze, "Why are you ignoring me?" She hissed.

He carried on staring straight ahead, breathing in and out sharply.

She sighed, giving him a bewildered looked and face the front again.

One thing Robbie hated about himself was that he gave in too easily, especially to girls and especially to Cat. He ripped a sheet out of his text book and scribbled 'You know why', tore it off, scrunched it up and pinged it at her.

It landed at her feet and she didn't seem to notice it was there so he kicked her chair and gestured to the floor.

Cat glanced nervously at the teacher who hadn't seemed to have notice that they weren't doing the work and seemed to be deep into a romance novel.

She picked up the note, paused to read it and then tore a page out of her text book and a few moments later, she flicked a note at him.

'I don't, I swear.'

She shot him a hurt look as he passed her his next note.

'Remember those texts you sent me on Sunday?'

'I didn't send you texts…I lost my phone Friday, I've been trying to ask you if you'd seen it all week.'

"Shit." Robbie said quietly.

Cat grabbed her chair and turned it round so she could face Robbie, "I'm not lying." She whispered.

"Okay…" He mumbled, his ears going red, "Sorry ignoring you."

"Miss Valentine sit back where you're supposed to." The teacher snapped.

"Robbie's helping me." Cat squeaked in reply.

"Fine. Just be quiet."

"Can I see the texts?" Cat asked, turning back to Robbie.

He nodded shyly, taking his phone out his pocket and handing it to her.

Cat paled as she scrolled through them, "So…someone's got my phone right now?" She asked.

"And they don't want me and you to be friends I guess." Robbie muttered.

Cat smiled meekly, "So…we're still friends?" She asked, looking hopeful.

"If you'll have me." Robbie joked.

She smiled and nodded, "Talk to you after class then." She nodded and turn back around.

_Well…that was easy. _Robbie thought, and breathed a silently sigh of relief.

. . .

"So, that really wasn't you?" Robbie asked for the millionth time, looking ecstatic.

Cat shook her head, giggling happily, "Nope. Oh! Where's Beck?" She asked suddenly.

"Oh…he's been excluded for two weeks." Robbie said quietly.

"Why?" Cat asked, eyebrows shooting up.

"Well…he might of…kind of…accidently broken one of Danny's ribs." Robbie scuffed his foot on the ground.

"What?" Cat cried, stopping dead in her tracks, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah. Beck's taking the exclusion pretty well." Robbie mused.

"No idiot!" Cat snapped, "Danny!"

Robbie flinched, "Oh…umm…I think he's at home today, I haven't seen him."

"We should go see him!" Cat gasped, "Make it feel better!"

"We?" Robbie repeated.

"Well, we're Beck's friends, so we should go over and apologise for him being a dipstick!" Cat cried.

"Do you know why Beck broke one of Danny's ribs?" Robbie whispered.

Cat shook her head, looking up at him.

"He was defending me." Robbie looked down at his shoes, "He was teasing me…" He looked embarrassed, "He punched me so Beck backed me up."

"Danny wouldn't do that!" Cat squeaked, "He must have been upset about something…or he was messing around."

"Cat-" Robbie started.

"Danny wouldn't! He's not like that!" Cat protested.

"You don't believe me?" Robbie asked, sounding betrayed.

"I'm not going to believe you over my boyfriend…" Cat looked down and started fiddling with her hair.

"You're dating that guy?" Robbie squealed in shock.

"I..it's early days…" She blushed.

"Wow…I have to go…" Robbie choked out before rushing off.

Cat tilted her head in confusion, "Robbie?"

. . .

"Look…just forget about Cat." Ryan cried enthusiastically.

Ally frowned, "Ryan! Don't open your mouth when you're eating!" She cringed.

"But then how do I get the food in?" Ryan protested.

"I can't just forget about her! This is Cat…she's…she's amazing!" Robbie whimpered.

"Sure. She's gorgeous, got a great body, great voice, sweet and is sexy as fuck but…there are other girls." Ryan tried to convince him.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Robbie wailed.

"Well, I guess. If we're going to go as far as to say Ally's a female specimen, the she's available." Ryan winked.

"Shut up Ryan." Ally snapped, sipping a soda.

"Hey? Heeeey? You and Ally? Yes, yes? You like?" Ryan nudged Robbie, "Go forth my son! Years of verbal abuse await you!" He chuckled.

"Ryan, he's upset." Ally hissed, gesturing to Robbie who had his head on the table.

"Anyone would be at the idea of spending the rest of their life with you." Ryan snorted.

"I'm fine...Cat's dating a guy that not only hates my guts, but is no good for her, but whatever." Robbie sighed heavily.

"Jesus Robbie, listen to you, you're depressing, you're the things that makes lemmings what to jump off things."

(A/N)- Hi, sorry I didn't update yesterday…I was busy. I have school on Friday so I'll be a lot busier from then. Also, does anyone want to write The Breakfat Club, Victorious version with me, I want to do it as collaboration with someone. PM me if you're interested, but only if you've seen the film. If you aren't interested and you know other Victorious author's on here then ask them about it. Thank you J


	12. The Sharp Tongued Monster

(A/N)- Time skips forwards a lot in this chapter. Just to let you know.

"I missed you today." Cat smiled, gazing at Danny who was sitting on the opposite sofa.

He smiled back weakly, "How'd you find out I broke my rib?" He asked curiously.

"Robbie told me." Cat replied, suddenly sounding annoyed.

"Is he still being an assho-dip stick." Danny corrected himself as he saw Cat scrunch up her face.

"We're…okay." She said limply, with a little shrug of her shoulders.

"Beck's been expelled, huh?" Danny smirked suddenly.

Cat shook her head, "Excluded. Originally for two weeks, but since they found out about the broken rib, they extended it until further notice." She made a face.

"Oh. I forgot to say…I found your phone." Danny gestured to his school hanging on a hook, "It's in there."

Cat squeaked and leapt up, "Where was it?" She asked happily.

"Under one of the shrugger's seats in Sikowitz's." Danny replied after a small and uncomfortable pause.

Cat retrieved her phone from his bag and then sat down beside him with a bump.

Danny winced and swore under his breath.

"Daniel!" Cat squeaked.

He cringed, "You need to be more careful." He snapped.

"I'm sorry!" She said immediately, her bottom lip trembling.

He immediately forced a smile, "Hey, it's okay. Sorry I snapped."

Cat nodded meekly, "Kay." She shifted a little, "Can I see?" She asked suddenly.

"See what?" Danny asked, "My ribs aren't on the outside sweetie."

Whether or not Cat picked up on his patronising tone was unknown as she just continued, "No. The mark."

"I guess. Are you sure it's not that you want me to take my shirt off?" He winked.

Cat blushed and looked at her lap, "No…I'm just curious about the mark…" She muttered.

For whatever reason, Danny didn't seem to like her answer as he scowled a little.

She crawled closer to him and undid the top button of his shirt and continued .

He brushed his shirt way from his chest.

Cat's eyes fell onto the purple bruise and she gasped slightly, "Is…is it sore?" She whispered.

"Whenever I breathe." He replied.

She kissed the tip of her finger and brushed it against his bruise.

He gently cupped her chin and pulled her face towards his to kiss her.

She shyly pulled away as soon as their lips touched, "Do you want another ice pack for your ribs?" She asked suddenly.

"Yeah…please." He nodded, biting his lower lip, looking confused.

She leapt up, grabbing the ice pack he'd been using earlier which had gotten warm and scampered out of the room to get him a new one.

. . .

Within ten minutes of Cat's return he'd managed to get his lips on hers, appearing to like the fact of how shy she was about kissing him.

"I need to go…" Cat muttered, pulling away from him.

"Why?" He narrowed his eyebrows.

"Homework." She said lamely, running her hands through her hair.

"It's cute how concerned you get about work." He smirked, leaning forward to kiss her again.

She put up her hand to stop him, "I'm serious Daniel." She did her best to look stern, "I really have to go."

He frowned, "Huh…okay…" He looked away from her.

She looked uneasily at him, "I could…I could stay another five minutes…"

. . .

Robbie scowled as he watched Danny come up behind Cat, wrapping his arms around her waist, she squealed excitedly, turning around to peck him on the lips.

"Each day one clothing item just seems to dissolve off that girl…" Ryan murmured, "Not that I'm complaining."

"They've only been dating three weeks and look at them." Robbie cried.

"Beck should have inflicted more damage on him. Apparently his rib has pretty much healed." Ryan growled.

"Guys, you know, when you ask me if I want to hang out, spying on Cat and Danny isn't exactly what I had in mind." Ally interrupted.

"We're not spying…" Ryan started.

"…we're observing." Robbie continued.

"…in secret." Ally finished, sucking her teeth.

"Plus, if they're going to make out in view of my locker then I can invite friends along to see the sights." Ryan declared.

"Fun times." Ally commented sarcastically.

"What _are _you doing?" A voice came from behind the three.

Ryan, who had been craning his head forward, jumped and almost fell over in shock, "Jade! Hey! I wasn't doing anything! How are you dealing with the fact that Beck ditched you for the lovely Tori Vega?" He grinned.

"He didn't ditch me because we were never together." Jade snapped.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Ryan chuckled.

"Hey!" Cat squeaked, rushing over to join the conversation, pulling Danny along behind her.

"Hey…" Robbie mumbled.

Ryan nodded in acknowledgement, looking sheepish.

Danny, who didn't look particularly pleased about being dragged over to them looked at his shoes, expressing no interest in them.

"Do you guys want to hang out this weekend?" Cat asked, "It's meant to be hot!"

"I don't want to hang out with them." Danny said bluntly.

"You don't have to come." Cat replied, giving him a hurt look, "I want to see my friends. What's up?" She smiled happily.

"So, we are your friends?" Jade asked immediately.

"What?" Cat asked.

"Jade…leave it." Robbie murmured.

Cat gave him a confused look, "I don't follow…"

"You haven't even talked to any of us these past few weeks." Jade folded her arms.

"I was-" Cat started.

"-busy with that. We know." Jade interrupted.

"Don't be mean." Robbie pleaded but cowered when Jade glared at him.

Cat turned to Robbie, "You, me and Beck could go do something! The beach?" She suggested, "And you guys, Ryan and Ally?"

"You're going to ditch me for them?" Danny frowned.

"You can come too! You're the one who said you didn't want to…" She pouted.

"I'm not going if Beck's there." Danny growled.

"Have you ever heard of forgive and forget?" Ryan suggested.

Danny glared at him.

"But on reflection I think it's much better to hold a grudge." Ryan added hastily.

"Is that a yes to the beach then?" Cat asked.

"Yeah, why not?" Robbie faked a smile.

She beamed at him, "Jadey?" Her voice wobbled.

"I haven't got anything better to do, so whatever." Jade shrugged.

"Yay!" Cat giggled, "Ryan, Ally?"

Danny gave Ryan a hard stare, eh couldn't have made it clearer that he didn't want Ryan to come.

"It would be a pleasure." Ryan grinned at Danny.

"Spending a full day with Ryan would bring me out in a rash. I think I'll pass." Ally said.

Ryan gave her a look, "Some people can't handle the hotness."

Jade rolled her eyes, "Is it too late to back out?"

"Yes." Cat said firmly, "I'll ask Beck if he wants to come too! Yay, you guys this is gonna be fun!" She cheered.

"About as fun as an ejector seat in a helicopter." Ryan commented.

Jade smirked.

. . .

"Where's Ryan gone?" Cat asked, drawing in the sand with Mister Longneck's hoof.

"Arcade." Robbie replied, "Gone about twenty minutes. He saw a bucket of five dollar notes as a prize on a machine."

"Oh." Cat looked over to where Danny was playing volleyball with a group of guys. Mainly because Beck was on the opposite team and he wanted an excuse to hit him in the face with a ball, which was the exact same reason Beck was playing.

"I'm going for a swim." Jade grunted, "You people bore me."

Ally, who'd decided to come after Robbie promised to keep Ryan from coming near her, got up and followed her down.

"Anyone for ice cream?" Andre, who'd come along in case the opportunity to punch Danny arose, smiled, presenting Cat with a strawberry ice cream and Robbie with a chocolate one.

Cat beamed, lunging forward and kissing his cheek, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggled.

Upon seeing the kiss, Robbie immediately wished he'd got her the ice cream.

Cat snatched her ice cream, offering some to Mister Longneck before starting on it herself.

"Where's Beck?" Andre asked, staring happily at his ice cream.

Cat sighed and gestured to the volleyball game.

"Danny's over there too?" Andre asked.

"Uh huh. I wish they'd stop fighting." Cat said sadly, "Why can't we all get on?"

"Maybe because none of us like Danny?" Andre suggested casually.

Robbie gave Andre a look.

"You can try to shut me up Shapiro, but I know you don't like him either." Andre growled.

"But Daniel's so sweet!" Cat gushed.

Robbie angrily gripped his ice cream, crushing the cone.

Andre smirked and rolled his eyes at him.

Robbie looked at his hand and sighed.

"You need to make more of an effort to get on with him." Cat squeaked.

"He needs to make more of an effort to stop being an ass." Andre retorted.

"I thought we agreed to replace all bad words with dip stick?" Cat squeaked.

"Ass isn't a bad word. It's a body part." Andre argued.

"I don't like you talking about my boyfriend like that." Cat whimpered.

"Why the hell would you want to date that sack of crap?" Andre interrogated.

"I like him." Cat shot back.

"Why don't we for a swim?" Robbie suggested, trying to ease the tension.

Cat clambered to her feet and followed Robbie down to the sea.

"Is it cold?" Cat called to Jade.

Jade splashed her, "What do you think?"

Cat squealed and jumped back.

Robbie ankle deep in water, flinching as the waves watched up against him.

"Come in here you sissy." Ally teased, wading over to him, grabbing his wrist and pulling him in.

Cat strode in and over to Robbie who was shaking, "It's pretty cold, huh?" She wriggled happily.

He nodded in agreement, too shy to say anything.

She playfully splashed him, shrieking as he splashed her back..

In fact, they were having a pretty good time and Ally and Jade had subtly drifted away from them to give them some space.

Cat beamed at him, her dimple denting her left cheek.

He shyly poked it, laughing as she looked surprised and then laughed with him.

"Having fun?" He mumbled.

She nodded enthusiastically, "We should do this more often!" She announced cheerfully.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed faintly, "I-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off.

"Hey babe." Danny said huskily, kissing Cat's shoulder.

She squealed excitedly and jumped into his arms.

Robbie's smile faded and he waded over to Jade and Ally who had got pretty friendly with a group of guys.

"Hey!" Ally flirtily poked a good looking blonde guy in the chest, who she'd been chatting to and then made her way over to Robbie, "Thought you were with Cat?"

"She's with Danny." He replied bluntly.

"Oh." Ally frowned, "Well, do you wanna go find Ryan together?" She suggrsted, giving the blonde guy a quick sideways glance.

"Nah, I'll go. You go flirt." Robbie teased.

She rolled her eyes at him, "You okay?" She asked softly.

"No big deal." He sniffed.

"Robbie…" She frowned.

"Go." He smiled, he giving her a nudge.

. . .

"There you are." Robbie smirked, going over to Ryan who was glaring at a machine, "What are you doing?"

"Trying to win the money." Ryan answered through gritted teeth.

"You've probably spent more money than the amount in the bucket." Robbie pointed out with a smile.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Ryan asked, putting another twenty cents into the machine.

"Came looking for you. Got tired of seeing Cat and Danny using each other's saliva as mouthwash." Robbie spat.

"Calm down, it's not like that relationship's going to last." Ryan pointed out.

'GAME OVER.' The machine said.

"Shit." Ryan cursed.

"You're doing wrong." Robbie chuckled.

"You have ago if you're so clever. Go on, go on." Ryan taunted.

Robbie put twenty cents into the machine, aiming the claw at the bucket. It gripped it and then released it again, "It's a scam." He defended.

"Look, some of the prize slots are empty, which means people have won stuff." Ryan argued.

"They just do that to make you think it's possible." Robbie scoffed.

"What's possible?" Danny interrupted, walking up to them, his arm wrapped around Cat's waist.

"Ryan's trying to win the bucket of money." Robbie muttered, looking at his shoes.

"Right, shift." Danny shoved Ryan out the way, putting the money in.

Three goes later. And he'd won the money.

Ryan's jaw dropped, "What…? But…" He spluttered.

Cat clapped her hands together happily and kissed him.

Ryan fake gagged extremely loudly whilst Robbie looked away.

"Just because you can't get a girlfriend." Danny taunted.

"Could too1" Ryan argued, "And that-" he gestured to the bucket of money Danny had under one arm, "-was just luck."

Robbie glanced over at Cat who had wandered over to a claw machine filled with cuddly animals, including several purple giraffes.

Turns out Ryan was right, Danny had been lucky. He blew five dollars trying to get Cat the giraffe. No luck.

"I'll go get you some cotton candy instead." Danny suggested, looking annoyed that he hadn't won.

Ryan smirked at this.

Robbie got some more money out.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked him.

Robbie silently gestured to the giraffe.

"Robbie you don't have to do that." Cat said gently, "I-it's fine. I don't want it. Really."

"That's why you've been looking at it the whole time." Robbie raised an eyebrow at her.

After half an hour Ryan decided to drag him away from the machine.

Robbie scowled and fiddled with his shirt, "Sorry. I failed." He muttered.

"Robbie, it's fine." Cat giggled, "It was sweet of you to try."

Robbie blushed and looked away.

. . .

"Has anyone seen Robbie?" Ryan asked Cat and Jade, "We're leaving now."

"I haven't seen him since he couldn't get the toy on the claw machi-" Cat started but was cut off by a triumphant cry.

"For you." Robbie smiled, scuffing his foot on the ground, "I bought it for you." He presented Cat with a pink giraffe, "Sorry…I couldn't find a purple one."

"Robbie!" Cat squealed.

"Yeah…I know…I should have looked harder…"

"Oh my gosh, I don't care if it's purple or not." Cat beamed, throwing her arms around him and planting a kiss on his cheek.

He went at least three shades of red, "I- I'm glad you liked it." He spluttered.

She gazed at it happily, going pink.

Ryan and Jade exchanged a look.

Danny suddenly strode out of the arcade, "Look! Babe! I one you a purple tiger!" He grinned.

"Oh! Now I have a giraffe and a tiger!" She squeaked, still looking at her giraffe.

Danny handed the toy to her, "Look, it growls when you press it's stomach." He crowed.

"Thankyou!" She squeaked, pecking him on the lips, "What do you think I should name my giraffe?"

"I thought you liked purple?" Danny asked.

"I like pink too!" She smiled, "And I like giraffes." She beamed at him obliviously.

Danny scowled darkly at the fact she preferred Robbie's toy over his, "You're too old to have cuddly toys anyway." He snapped, "For God's sake, you're sixteen." He stalked off.

Cat looked at Robbie tearfully, "Could you look after these for me?" She mumbled, handing him the toys.

"Cat-" he started.

She walked away and headed silently over to Beck's RV.

She didn't bring Mister Longneck to school that week.

(A/N)-

Ariana4Ever- Do you want to write it together then? I don't want to start writing it till I've finished this story which I estimate will probably be around 2-3 weeks, do you think you'd have a laptop to work on by then?


	13. The Green Eyed Monster Method

"Whose party is this?" Robbie asked Beck as they stood facing away from each other, changing into their swimming trunks.

"Who cares?" Beck replied, turning around to face Robbie and smirking, "Seriously, man? Really? _Really?" _He scoffed.

"What?" Robbie protested, shifting from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable.

"Pink trunks?" Beck raised an eyebrow.

"Pink's a good colour on me!" Robbie defended, tugging at his trunks, "I don't understand why guys get judged for wearing pink, it's just a colour!"

Beck rolled his eyes at Robbie's outburst, grabbing his towel and throwing it over his shoulder.

"Rob, you coming?" Andre's head ducked into the room.

"Um…yeah." He nodded nervously, grabbing his towel and heading out.

Beck continued tease Robbie about his pink trunks, "Looking good!" He winked, getting his towel and whipping Robbie's back with it.

Robbie flinched as it smacked against his skin.

"Oh, leave him alone." Cat frowned, folding her arms over her stomach.

Robbie found himself, just as he had on the beach, staring at her bikini clad body, going bright red when Cat had to snap her fingers to get his attention.

Danny didn't even try to hide the fact that he clearly liked what he saw as he kept smirking and checking her out.

"Hey, dumb ass, her eyes up there." Jade stabbed a finger at Cat's face.

Cat giggled nervously, "I don't follow."

"It's nothing you need to worry about." Jade snapped, she turned to Danny, "Watch it ass hole, keep your eyes on her face."

Cat gulped, "Are we going in the hot tub or are we just going to stand around arguing?" She squeaked.

"Yeah, come on." Andre agreed.

"We gotta wait for my girl." Beck grinned, shooting a sideways looks at Jade, who lunged at him.

Cat darted forward, trying to restrain her by holding her shoulder.

Robbie gripped Jade's wrist, noticing Cat wasn't strong enough to hold her back.

"Get off me! Both of you." Jade glared.

Cat looked ruffled and leant against Danny's chest, he kissed the top of her head.

Robbie sighed, suddenly noticing Danny, Andre and Beck's defined chests, he looked down at his own. No noticeable muscle, pale and he was ashamed of the fact he'd still never had a single chest hair, granted he would have gotten rid of it If he had because he wasn't keen on chest hair, but that wasn't the point.

"Heyyy." Tori smiled, running over to Beck.

"I hate it when people drag their words out." Jade commented quietly.

Cat prodded her with her toe and mouthed 'Shut up' at her and gave her the best 'cross' look she could muster.

Danny chuckled at this, "Come on, babe, let's go." He encouraged.

Cat turned to the others, "You guys already to go?"

Clearly Danny wanted some alone time with Cat as he scowled to himself.

Beck shot him a triumphant look and then went back to Cat, "We're coming." He declared.

Danny let out a low growl.

. . .

Cat giggled, swishing her arm through the water, poking the bubbles with her fingers.

"Jeez, it's like you've never been in a hot tub." Jade complained, "Stop being irritating, everyone shut up!" She screamed and slumped.

Cat's eyebrows narrowed, "Jadey are you okay?" She whispered.

"She's fine." Danny rolled his eyes, kissing Cat's neck.

Cat shuddered, raising her shoulders and the dropping them back down, looking like she wasn't sure what to do.

"Can you stop that?" Jade's voice sounded again.

"What?" Danny asked huffily.

"Stop trying to get it on, especially when there are people in here. And quit undressing her with your eyes." Jade snarled.

Cat blushed, "Jadey…" She whined, "I'm not a baby, I can look after myself." She looked at her defiantly.

"Cock blocker." Beck said quietly, whilst coughing, trying to disguise it.

Jade whipped around to start on him, "You don't even like him so shut up!" She shot a look at Tori who was wrapped around Beck's arm.

"Can we all calm down?" Robbie suggested, fiddling with his fingers.

"Ugh. I hate you people." Jade clambered out and stalked off.

Cat looked shocked, gazing at everyone, after waiting a moment she declared, "I'm going after her. You guys are mean." She pouted, getting to her feet.

Danny grabbed her wrist, "Babe, don't be like that." He pleaded, "Stay with me, don't be stupid."

The corner of Cat's mouth twitched, "Don't call me stupid, stupid!" She snapped, scampering off after Jade.

"Am I the only one who thinks she's sexy when she's mad?" Danny asked, pretty much talking to himself.

"M-maybe you should go after her." Robbie suggested meekly.

"She'll get over whatever she's mad about." Danny shrugged.

Robbie couldn't work out for the life of him why Cat liked this guy. The way she acted around him made him feel sick, the way she seemed to be constantly looking for his approval.

Robbie sighed, "Well I'm going to find Jade and Cat?" He announced, getting out quickly before Danny could stop him.

He felt a hand wrap around his ankle and then he was falling.

He bypassed the steps and went smack down on the floor.

"Shit! Robbie, man you alright?" Beck cried immediately, before clearing his throat and saying gruffly, "You better not be crying Shapiro."

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" Tori gasped, perching on the side of the tub.

Robbie shakily pushed himself up from the ground, feeling dazed. He looked around and saw Danny flash a smirk before looking away.

"I'm fine." Robbie spat.

Beck leant over and dangled his hand over the side of the hot tub to help him up.

"Thanks." Robbie said curtly, trying to keep his dignity has he scrambled up, he glared at Danny who was facing away from him.

Tori looked concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Robbie's bottom lip was trembling, "He-"

He was about to point at Danny, blame him.

But, that's what he wanted him to do, kick up a fuss, get upset.

"I slipped." Robbie corrected himself, "But I'm fine. Honestly."

. . .

After fighting his way through clumps of people, he spotted Cat and Jade lurking around by the front gates of the house. Jade was slumped against a wall whilst Cat was sitting cross legged on the floor, playing with some stones form the drive way.

"Hey." Robbie said quietly, coming over to them.

Jade ignored him.

"Hey." Cat replied softly, giving him a small smile.

"M-maybe you two shouldn't be out here on the street dressed like that…" He gestured to their bikini's, "Most people are round the back and some guy might try something with you…" He mumbled.

"Who would that guy be? I hardly think you would." Jade scoffed, "You can't even kiss a girl, let alone touch her."

Cat's hands flew up to her ears momentarily before she dropped them back in her lap and looked up at him, "Ignore her, she's cranky because Beck's with Tori." She told him matter of factly.

"I couldn't care less who that shit bag spends his time with." Jade grunted.

"Hey, Cat doesn't like swearing." Robbie murmured, looking frightened.

Cat looked grateful and patted the pavement beside her, "Take a seat." She giggled.

He sat down with a bump, draping his towel over her shoulders.

"Thanks…" She murmured, pulling some of the towel over him.

"Aw. That's cute." Jade snapped.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" He asked, shivering slightly as Cat leant against him and have a deep sigh.

She offered him his towel back, obviously thinking he was cold.

He shook his head and wrapped it around her before looking at her intently for her answer.

"Came to see if Jadey was okay." She mumbled.

"Are you sure that's all? You seemed pretty upset with Danny." He frowned.

"I…I just want a bit of space from him. He's so sweet-"

Jade snorted at this.

"- and it's so cute how he always wants to be near me and how he's all huggy and kissing me and that…but it's like, I can't get away from him. Like, he doesn't trust me."

He wanted to say he thought Danny was a control freak and she deserved better. He wanted to tell her that his main interest was sleeping with her.

But he couldn't, because despite all that, for some reason, Danny made Cat happy. There had been a fair few incidents, like when he snapped about her toy animals when they were at the beach, but Cat bounced back. He couldn't destroy her relationship when he knew deep down it would've been because he wanted her so badly.

"He…he just doesn't want to lose you, I'm sure." Robbie lied, "I mean…" He laughed nervously, "You're a catch Cat."

She blushed, "I know…I'm lucky to have him." She nodded as if she was just echoing what he said.

"I think he's a sicko bastard who just wants to shag you and you should slap the wanker around the face before he breaks your heart." Jade commented.

Robbie hid his smile.

Cat tensed up, "Don't talk about him like that." She said darkly, "Don't you ever speak about him like that-"

The last word was quiet but it filled the silence that had suddenly fallen as Cat's tone changed.

"…bitch."

Robbie held back a surprised gasp. He settled for comically dropping his jaw.

Jade looked startled, "I'm not taking it back." She said defensively, "It's true, everyone knows it."

"Robbie doesn't think that." Cat said furiously, "You heard him."

"He's lying. Cat, can't you see how bad you and Danny are together?" She questioned.

Cat scrunched up Robbie's towel and threw it had her before burying her head in her knees.

"Oh, well done Jade." Robbie said sarcastically.

"Me and Danny will work." Cat mumbled, "Can't you be happy that a boy likes me like that?"

"Cat, if you've got low self-esteem or whatever then I sympathize but-" Jade started.

"Shut up…" Cat said weakly, "He's not perfect. No one's perfect. I like him Jadey." She looked up at the frowning girl.

"Jade." Robbie took a deep breath, "She likes him. She's happy. Leave it."

Cat hugged him happily, "I'm gonna change into something warmer." She announced, "Thanks Robbie."

She happily skipped out of view.

"You okay Jade?" Robbie asked quietly.

"Fine."

"Okay…look…Beck said not to say but…right. If I tell you something, do you promise not to repeat what I told you? And not to revealed the source?"

Jade didn't reply and instead just looked at him intently, waiting for what he was going to say.

"Beck and Tori went on a date. Thought it felt weird and they were better as friends. So he's just pretending with her to make you jealous." He told her quietly, not daring to look at her.

He expected her to explode and race off to throttle Beck. But she just silently walked away after moment's pause.

. . .

Cat and Danny were nowhere to be seen when Robbie returned to the others.

Beck obviously saw Robbie subtly look around for Cat as he sucked his teeth and muttered something about them going off to talk, and since they hadn't come back that it was probably a good sign. Or bad sign. However you wanted to look at it.

They were all standing in a close circle, Jade opposite Beck, studying him with her piercing blue eyes.

"I can't believe you guys are together." Jade gushed uncharacteristically, "I'm amazed you don't find it weird or anything…in fact, I can't believe that you aren't lying." She gave a little chuckle.

"You told her." Beck turned to Robbie, bristling.

"Someone had to." Tori put in, "Beck I was on the verge of telling her anyway."

"Is this how you think you get a girl to date you?" Jade asked him.

"I've never had to try before." Beck replied flippantly.

"Well, you stick to those easy girls because I don't want to talk to you." Jade said quietly, getting up and disappearing.

"Well done Shapiro. Well fucking done." Beck ran his hands through his hair.

"It was your idea. Your fault." Tori said, "You can't blame it on Robbie."

"Yeah." Robbie said faintly, "I don't know what you two were thinking but that was a crap plan."

"I need to think of something else." Beck mused.

"Why…why don't you just ask her on a date?" Tori suggested.

"Like a normal person." Robbie added.

"But…fine." Beck sighed loudly, "I'll try it the boring way."

. . .

On the way home, everyone walked down the road on silence.

Apart from Cat and Danny. Danny kept whispering things in Cat's ear that made her burst into high pitched, slightly embarrassed laughter and turned her cheeks pink.

"The point of whispering is that no one can hear you except the person you're whispering to." Jade snapped.

"Stop listening then." Danny snapped back, opening his mouth to start insulting her but Cat quickly pulled him towards her, kissing him deeply.

Robbie walked quickly ahead, looking up at the trees and trying to shut out the sounds of their lips smacking as they parted.

"Watching you two is enough to make a person bulimic." Jade snarled.

"Jade! You can't say that!" Tori squeaked.

"Shut it Vega, save it for your boyfriend." Jade narrowed her eyes.

Beck ignored Jade's comment, stopping outside his car, "Want a lift?" He offered.

Jade kept walking.

"Jade? Please. I'm sorry." He mumbled, looking out of his comfort zone.

She turned to look at him, "Fine. But only because it's cold."

Beck fought the urge to grin triumphantly and silently opened the door for her.

A little further down the street Cat and Danny went one way and Robbie and Tori went the other.

. . .

"You want to put some music on?" Beck suggested.

"Why'd you lie Oliver?" Jade grunted.

"Trying to make you jealous…" He admitted sheepishly.

"Well. It didn't work." She fired at him.

"If you say so." He risked teasing her a little.

There was a long pause.

"This isn't the way to my house." Jade said icily.

"Of course it's not." Beck retorted, "I don't know where you live. Anyway, we're going on a date." He told her.

"No we're not."

"Jade, please-"

"If you want to go on a date with a girl then you should have the decency to ask her. Even Danny knew to do that! But NO, what's your solution? Kidnap me and force me against my will."

"Jade." He sighed, "Like you were going to say yes if I asked."

"Which is a very clear sign that I'm NOT interested." She pointed out.

"Come on…have dinner with me?" He pleaded.

"I ate some food at the party." She retorted.

"Not a proper meal." He negotiated.

"I'm not hungry." She told him bluntly.

"I'll buy us both a drink then. I'll go clothes shopping with you. Scissor shopping. Walk in the park. Anything."

"You need a shower, you reek of desperation." She stared out the window.

"Come on. One more chance. Just one. One tiny chance." He repeated over and over.

Jade bit her lip.

"Don't make me beg."

"I don't intend to. Especially when you're driving a car."

He chuckled, "I love your wit."

"Don't blow your chance Oliver." She snarled.

"So…that's a yes to the date?" He sounded over the moon.

"Yes. Provided you pay for the food."

"Well…" He looked smug, "Of course m'lady."

"I hate you."

"I know."

(A/N)- This story hit 3,000 views guys! Thank you! Oh! And TGWTPG recently hit 28,000 views too! Thank you! So much!


	14. The Lacy Black Secret

"What happened with you and Beck?" Cat asked eagerly, leaning forward.

"Stop getting so close to me. Your breath is warm." Jade complained, shuffling back a little.

"Jadey…" Cat whined, "Tell meeee!"

"Why are you here?" Jade asked grouchily, "I don't like you."

"But Jade…we're friends…" Cat pouted.

"Not by choice." She replied bluntly.

Cat squirmed uncomfortably, kneading Jade's carpet with her hands, "Can I sit on the bed with you?" She begged, "It's not comfy here."

"No." Jade's tone was clearly telling her to shut up.

"Where did he take you?" Cat asked.

"An Italian place." Jade told her begrudgingly.

"Aww!" Cat cooed, "Like…a real restaurant, oh my gosh Jadey, that's so cute because Beck never actually makes an effort on dates and all the girls he dates are hot and out of all of them, he chose you!" She gushed.

"We ate some freakin' pasta, he didn't propose." Jade snapped.

"Was it romantic?" Cat eyes shone, "Did you kiss?" She whispered.

"He tried. I bit his tongue." Jade snarled.

"Jade…he likes you…" Cat poked the other girl's foot, "Give him a chance."

"I am. We're going on a second date tomorrow." She muttered.

"Jade! Oh my gosh!" Cat squealed, "This is so exciting!"

"I know. Usually I don't give in to charity." Jade sucked her teeth.

Cat smiled to herself, "I'm so happy for you!"

"Yeah…I wish I could say the same about you but I don't care about your life." Jade retorted.

"Don't be mean…" Cat sighed.

"Fine. Where did you and Danny go?" Jade asked.

Cat breathed in sharply, "We aren't done talking about you and Beck." She said quickly.

"I saw you two go off together last night." Jade persisted, "You made me bare my soul."

"Wow…I'm so glad I got this carpet in purple instead of blue!" Cat said loudly.

"What did that ass hole do?" Jade asked, flexing her fingers.

"He-he didn't do anything." Cat protested.

Jade looked at her for a long time and then gave up, "Fine then."

"It's more what he said." She mumbled.

"Did he say something mean about your stupid toys again?"

"They…they aren't stupid…" Cat told her weakly.

"Cat." Jade narrowed her eyes.

The small girl gestured to the Victoria's Secret bag behind her door.

Jade got up, snatching the bag off the floor and emptied the contents on the bed.

A set of black lacy underwear fell out.

Cat instantly blushed and looked away.

Jade prodded it with a disgusted look on her face, "He bought you this?"

"Mm." Cat made a non-committal noise, crawling up onto her bed and sitting next to Jade.

"What? So he wants you to strip for him?" Jade asked through gritted teeth.

"Well…he'd be naked too…" Cat buried her face in her hands.

"He wants to shag you." Jade put in.

"I prefer the term, make love." Cat corrected her quietly.

"That term should only be used for people who love each other." Jade told her sharply, "You can't seriously be thinking about doing this."

"He was nice about it." Cat defended Danny, "He said it was his first time too-"

"Bull…"

"- and he trusted me and he wanted his first time to be with me. Because that would make it special." Cat looked at her happily.

"…shit."

"What'd your problem? It's my relationship! I am capable of doing adult things!" Cat protested.

"The fact you call them adult things is a clear indicator that you aren't ready." Jade retorted dryly.

"I'm sixteen." Cat haughtily stated, "It's legal."

"He'll dump you as soon as you do the deed. It's all he wants you for." Jade warned.

"Can't you be happy for me? None of my previous boyfriend's ever called me sexy or anything like that, and none have them have been this sweet, and Danny's the first to say that-" She cut herself off and blushed to herself.

"To say what?" Jade demanded.

"Jadey…h-he told me he loved me." Cat giggled.

Jade fixed her with a fake smile and then slapped her round the face.

Cat recoiled with a loud whimper, "What was that for?"

"Get your head out of your ass!" Jade yelled.

"Shh…" Cat begged, "You'll wake Daddy up, he works nights." She slowly put her hand up to her cheek, "Jade, he means it." She insisted.

"We all go to a performing arts school! He knows how to act! Are you seriously saying that all it takes is for a guy to say he loves you and you'll get into bed with them? I didn't have you down as a slut."

Cat looked at her tearfully, "D-don't call me that! I'm a virgin. And that's not a nice name."

"You might be a virgin, but he's not." Jade snapped.

"How would you know?" Cat questioned.

"That party we all went to, when we first met Shapiro. I saw him go upstairs with another girl."

"They could have been going to play Monopoly. Or go flush." Cat argued.

"Why didn't she have a bra on then?" Jade asked triumphantly.

"Why were you looking?" Cat raised her eyebrows, "He wouldn't lie to me Jadey! Okay? Stop trying to ruin things for me. I can look after myself."

"Just…don't do anything stupid. And don't let him film you or take pictures." She told her quickly.

"You do care!" Cat squeaked.

"I thought you'd be more freaked out about this when a guy asked you for sex." Jade stated.

"I'm kinda nervous." Cat admitted slowly, "But I like Danny, I like him a lot." Her cheeks were tinged pink, "C-can we talk about something else now?"

"Yeah. I didn't come over to discuss your sex life with you."

"Thanks Jadey." Cat smiled.

"Just think about people that might be affected by this. Okay?" Jade gave her a sharp prod.

Cat's eyebrows furrowed, "Like who?"

. . .

Robbie squinted as he watched Beck doing press ups on the floor, "What are you doing?"

"Your Mom." Beck replied immaturely, "She's got it going on."

"Don't talk about my mother like that!" Robbie gasped.

"I'm joking. I can see why you have the exorcist theme tune as her ring tone, what an utter bitch." Beck grunted.

"Are you doing that on purpose to make me feel bad about how much stronger you are than me?" Robbie asked sarcastically, gesturing to Beck who was getting ready to start doing some crunches.

"I shouldn't have to remind you to make you feel bad, you should hate yourself every time you look at me." Beck grinned, "Why don't you do sport or something Shapiro? Cat would find you appealing if you were more like me, no doubt about that."

"I don't think I should have to change myself in order to get a girl friend." Robbie frowned.

"Thirty years later and Robert Shapiro still lived with his mother, the only female who would ever love him. Robert sat in the basement, that had been converted into his home, reading comics, looking at strip after strip of cartoon women with his hand in his pants-"

Robbie cut Beck off with a whimper, "I'm not going to be living with my mother when I'm forty!" He cried indignantly.

"Forty six." Beck corrected him, looking triumphant, "A nerd who can't do math." He scoffed, "Imagine that."

'Ding!'

"Who's phone was that?" Beck asked, "Wait...it must be mine, the exorcist theme tune isn't playing and we both know that only your mother texts you."

"Actually, you're wrong! My Mammaw texts me too!"

He could tell from Beck's loud snort of laughter that telling him that wasn't the smartest thing.

"It's my phone." Beck announced.

"Cat texts me too!" Robbie added, "See? She's a girl!"

"The moment's over Shapiro, let it pass." Beck rolled his eyes.

Beck breathed in sharply.

"What?" Robbie asked, running one hand through his hair, trying to smooth down his curls.

"N-nothing. It's just Jade." Beck reported nervously.

"You gasped." Robbie pointed out.

"Okay...Jade just said something she found out about Cat and Danny. No big deal." Beck gulped.

"Well it must be a big deal judging by the look on your face. Tell me." Robbie said hoarsely.

"No." Beck replied.

"Beck!" He cried, "Please? Has he done something to her?"

Beck sighed and tossed him his phone, rubbing his temples. After he was sure Robbie had read it, he began to speak, "It's not that bad Rob..."

"Not that bad?" Robbie repeated, "NOT that BAD? You know what will happen, he'll sleep with her and ditch her."

"I know...Rob...but it's her choice." Beck mumbled.

"Sh-she can't. He couldn't do that to her, right? Just ditch her?"

"This is Danny...what do you think?" Beck asked sarcastically, "He'll break her heart."

(A/N)- Dun dun DUUUUNNN.

Oh! The Breakfast Club Victorious thingy is going ahead because I found an awesome person to write it with...Ariana4Ever! We're gonna start working on it soon, so yeah...get ready for that. It's gon' be epic.


	15. The Social Chain

It's scary how quickly things spread, especially in a school. Usually, you tell one person a secret, make them promise to keep it, but then they weaken, tell another person and make them agree to the same promise they agreed to. And so on, and so forth, until the secret stops becoming a secret and instead becomes public knowledge, of course…people twist things, exaggerated, misinterpret. So, over time- whether it is in a space of a year or a morning-, the secret becomes something scandalous and to only be whispered about in a hushed tone whilst people judge and point fingers.

It was late on a Wednesday morning that Cat first discovered the power of the social chain, how things were frivolously passed around without much thought for those involved. She'd skipped into school as usual, though, something was different. Instead of the all revealing shorts she usually wore that gave everyone a nice view of her tanned legs, she wore pale grey sweatpants, that covered everything up, leaving males forced into using their imaginations when they went to ogle at her.

"Hey!" Cat smiled as she bounced over to Andre, who was fetching a couple of text books out of his locker. He glanced up at her, flashing a brief grin and then went back trying to work out exactly what he needed, to say organization and books weren't really his thing would be an understatement.

A few metres away from them, stood a group of girls, all a year above Cat and Andre, chatting loudly and giggling about something or other, however, when Cat had come into ear shot, their voices dropped and they huddled together, making subtle gestures to the red head and sniggering.

"See you in class?" Cat asked Andre as he shut his locker, flexing her fingers and bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah, Lil' Red, period two, just like always." He chuckled, patted her shoulder and walked off, shaking his head in amusement at the girl's eagerness.

As soon as Cat was alone, the tallest and prettiest of the girls called out to her, "Hey Cat! Come over here!" If there was a sneer in her voice then Cat didn't hear it as she was overcome by happiness at the thought of making some new friends.

She giggled, twirling her hair around her finger in a somewhat nervous fashion as she approached them, "Hi! I'm Cat! What's your name?" She looked at them expectantly.

"Cat…sweetie, come a little closer. I wanna ask you something." The girl smirked to her friends, her long, curly, black hair shielding the expression from Cat's view.

"Oh…okay!" Cat's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, she tucked her hair behind her ears and leaned closer, "What's up?" She laughed, "You know…other than the sky. And giraffes…they're sooo high up don't you think? Do you think that aeroplanes ever crash into giraffes?" She rambled.

The girl simply leant forward and hissed in her ear, "I know what you did last night." She leant back, waiting for Cat's reaction.

Cat breathed in sharply and then mumbled nervously, "I-I don't get it…" She wasn't so sure she liked her new friends.

"Aah! But you did get it!" The girl sneered, "All night long, you dirty, dirty girl." She sniggered, gesturing with her hand for her friends to join in.

Cat squeezed her eyes shut and bit her bottom lip, taking a few deep breaths before pushing through the laughing group, she walked straight past the class she was meant to be going into and knocked straight into someone, who groaned as she smacked into his chest.

She lay dazed on the floor, looking up to find Robbie bending over her, looking nervous and holding out his hand, "Cat! I'm so sorry!" He squealed, "I was in a rush to get to class because I'm late and I shouldn't- hey! A-are you crying?" He looked alarmed.

"No…" Cat sniffled, grabbing hold of his hand so he could pull her up, she looked around to see twenty or so sheets scattered across the floor, "Are they yours?"

"Never mind that." Robbie snapped suddenly, "Who's upset you?"

"Nobody." She lied, refusing to make eye contact.

"Cat!" He pleaded, "Was it Danny…? Because if it was…I'll get Beck to beat him up…" He looked embarrassed and jokingly flexed his arms, "He's strong and less pathetic."

"It was just some girls, okay?" She retorted moodily, "It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing." Robbie muttered, stretching out a hand to wipe a tear off her cheek before thinking better of it and snatching his hand back, "I-I've never seen you like this before."

"Can you just leave me alone?" She cried, giving him a weak push, "Butt out!"

She scampered off down the corridor before he could stop her.

He looked at the classroom door, not even being able to fathom how much trouble he'd be in when the school phoned his Mother saying he'd been skipping class. Then he looked down the hallway where Cat had disappeared.

Her large eyes. Those killer doe brown eyes that had been brimming with tears. That's what made him cave. To be honest, it didn't take much to persuade him when it came to Cat.

So off he went, after Cat. He spotted another guy chuckling, looking in Cat's direction and then the guy suddenly called out, "Hey Valentine! Heard you did Danny! Can I get some action too?"

Cat turned around to face him, blinking back tears, she darted off and disappeared into the Janitor's closet. The place where everyone seemed to go to argue or cry.

He froze, suddenly feeling sick. She slept with Danny, he thought. Shit. She went through with it. Pushing down all feelings of betrayal to do with his crush on her he strode quickly past the guy and over to the closet.

It was locked, he pressed his face up against the small glass window but Cat must have been in the corner as he couldn't see her.

"Cat?" He said softly.

No reply apart from a little shuffling sound.

"It's Robbie, please let me in." He pleaded.

"I want to be alone." She said sadly.

"I'll stay outside till you let me in." Robbie threatened.

Cat's face suddenly appeared at the glass.

He gave her a silent wave.

After a moment's hesitation, she opened the door a crack so he could slink in. She immediately slammed the door and locked it again.

"What do you want?" She asked quietly.

"Cat..." He trailed off, "So...you and Danny did it...huh?" He rubbed his neck, "I'm sorry. I just heard that guy-"

"No go ahead." Cat jumped in, "Just assume things, it's what everyone else is doing."

"Is that what's upset you?" Robbie asked gently, already knowing the answer.

"Why would anyone go round and tell people that?" She murmured, "A girl up to me, started screaming that..." Cat hiccuped, "...I was a slut."

"I've heard all sorts of things about you and Danny today." Robbie admitted, "All sorts of rumours about how you did it, what you did to him...people have some pretty disgusting ideas about what you did." Robbie told her.

"It sounds like the whole school has heard." She looked miserable.

"I'm not doing a great job at cheering you up..." Robbie frowned.

"Sweet of you to try." Cat sighed.

"Anyone else been saying stuff other than the girl you told me about and that guy?"

Cat suddenly burst into fresh and wrapped her arms tightly around him.

He kept his arms rigidly at his sides, "Anything I can do to help?" He asked uncomfortably.

"H-hold me." Cat managed to gulp between sobs.

"Ah...I don't really know the protocol here. I'm not qualified for this sort of thing, last time I hugged a girl she accused me of groping her."

For whatever reason, this made Cat giggle a little into his shirt. Her chest bounced against his chest as she laughed, he had to bite his bottom lip and cross his legs the best he could to control himself.

Cat grabbed his arms and wrapped them around her waist.

He gulped as she rested her head against his shoulder, jutting his chin out as he was unsure whether or not to rest his head on hers.

"Robbie?" Cat mumbled.

"Mm?" He replied distractedly.

"C-can I tell you a secret?" She mumbled, blushing.

"Uh...sure." Robbie nodded, bending down so she could whisper in his ear.

Her lips got tantalising close to his face, she put her hand on his cheek, turning his head to face hers. They were so close that their noses were brushing.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone." She squeaked, "Especially Danny."

"O-okay." He stammered, stunned by how serious she was.

She took a deep breath, "Danny and I didn't do anything. W-we never slept together." She was trembling slightly, waiting for Robbie's reply.

He opened his mouth but no words came out.

"Well say something." She whimpered.

He couldn't express how relieved he was feeling.

"I...why not?" He managed to get out.

"I...I got really scared." She told him hesitantly, "I was gonna, it was so awful Robbie. He'd made it all so romantic and all he wanted to do was get over the milestone together and I know I'm stupid for not doing it but-"

"It's not stupid." He interrupted softly, "You don't have to."

"But he wanted it so bad and I let him down..." Her voice cracked, "We had a huge argument Robbie...he was trying to coax me into taking my bra off-"

That mental image caused Robbie to turn beet red.

"-and I just couldn't. So he started screaming that I was frigid and he'd waited long enough and it was really scaryyy..." She wailed.

"He called you frigid?" Robbie tensed up.

Cat grabbed one of his clenched fists, trying to uncurl his fingers, "Don't do anything stupid." She begged.

"Punching him wouldn't be stupid, it would be very worthwhile." He muttered.

"Leave it." Cat said quietly.

He braced himself for the usual, 'Don't hurt my boyfriend.' spiel. But it never came. Instead she said something he wasn't expecting.

"I don't want you to get hurt..."


	16. The One Where Ryan's A Cheerleader

Cat could be quite a drama queen when she wanted to be, no one could deny that she knew exactly how to make everyone stop, stare and listen to what she was saying, even if she didn't meant to. That's why, when she started screaming at Danny, it was like the whole school froze and paused to watch the drama unfold.

From where Robbie had been standing, he saw Danny approach her for what must have been for the hundredth time that week, trying to make Cat talk to him. He must have said or done something to make her snap as she turned around and started yelling at him.

"Leave me alone you jerk!" Her voice echoed slightly, everyone could hear her.

"Wow…" Jade murmured, almost looking impressed, "Cat's got bite."

"Hey c'mon baby…" Danny smirked, "You're showing yourself up…"

Cat gave him a weak shove, "I don't want to talk to you!"

"Don't be like that. You're being weird Cat." He sucked his teeth and chuckled, "You don't want people to think you're mental do you?"

"I'm not mental!" She squeaked.

"Why are you being like this?" He sighed, "I don't get why you're mad sweetie..."

Cat flinched, "You do know!" She protested, "Everyone's talking about things I supposedly did Daniel!"

"That wasn't me-" He started.

"Well that's weird because when I couldn't go through with things, you asked if you could tell your friend we did!" She bawled.

Danny didn't so much as blink, "So you wanted everyone to know that you're frigid?"

Beck, who was surprised he had to strain himself to keep hold of Robbie who was trying to lunge at Danny, leant over to Andre, "I think we need to get involved."

"Alright!" Ryan cheered, "Time to intervene boys!" He slapped Beck and Andre on the back.

They simply pushed past him, Robbie striding ahead as they went to confront Danny.

Ryan took his gym shoes out of his bag and waved them around, pretending they were pom pom's, "I'll support you from the side!" He called to them, waving his shoes wildly and wiggling his hips.

He turned to a group of girls standing near him, "Anyone got a cheerleader's skirt I could borrow? I'm part of the team." He told them proudly.

"Back off Danny." Robbie spoke loudly, sounding braver than he felt.

Danny stopped leering over Cat, who immediately rushed to Andre's side, and started on Robbie, "Believe it or not Shapiro, you aren't in this relationship. You can't come butting it all the time just because you have some pathetic crush on my girlfriend."

Robbie blushed, "I don't!" He denied.

"Yeah! If anything he's looking at you, you hot piece of eye candy." Ryan teased, winking at him.

"Go back over there." Beck ordered, eyes not moving off of Danny.

"You don't appreciate my skills." Ryan complained, offering an arm to Cat who was looking shaken.

She grabbed hold of him, clasping his wrist tightly.

"We're going through a rough spot. It's none of your business." Danny looked at Beck.

Beck glared at him.

"What you gonna do? Break my rib again?" He rolled his eyes.

"Rather your neck." Beck retorted.

"I don't know what you've done." Andre said through gritted teeth, just as promised, Robbie hadn't told anyone about Cat and Danny not sleeping together, "But you better stay away from Cat."

"She's still my girlfriend." Danny pointed out.

"And you don't deserve her, not when you call her frigid, belittle her about the stuffed animals, try to manipulate her into sleeping with you and...I heard what you said the other day at lunch." Robbie said darkly, "She was fine, she was sharing some french fries with Tori and then you come in telling her to watch her weight. She STOPPED eating them and bought a salad when you said that!" Robbie snapped, "I'm done here." He stalked off.

He brushed past Cat as he went, she tried to grab him but he pushed her hand away.

She hesitated and then crept after him.

. . .

"Robbie?" Cat called, suddenly spotting the boy sitting on the stage in the Black Box theatre.

"Hi." He replied bluntly, making a small hand gesture.

She scampered over to sit beside him, "Mad at me?" She guessed, wringing her hands.

"Nope." He scowled, popping the p, "Mad at Danny." He sighed loudly, "How do you put up with that dickhe-dipstick?" He corrected himself quickly, raising his legs and then letting them fall back against the stage.

Cat shrugged, "Don't know..." She whispered, "He can be sweet."

Robbie didn't say anything but instead, raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not excusing him...people are still really...really big meanies." She pouted, bottom lips wobbling like she was going to start bawling. Instead, one tear slipped down her cheek.

"Y-you just have to ignore them." Robbie replied, becoming more nervous as his anger simmered down.

"I try." She mumbled, "I'm breaking up with him today..."

Robbie did a double take, "You are?" He asked eagerly.

She giggled, "Well, I'm glad you're happy." She teased, trying to blink away a tear.

"I just didn't expect you to say that." He mumbled defensively

"Gonna ask to talk to him after school." She nibbled at her bottom lip, "Never broken up with anyone before

"Me either." He admitted, "Just say what you think."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "But I don't want to say bad words."

"Do you want me to give you a lift home?" He offered suddenly, "I...I mean..." He looked at her shyly, "I have to get some sheets for something and finish up some work, so when you're done...dumping. I could drive you..." He stuttered.

"It beats walking." She replied.

"Is that a yes?" He asked excitedly.

"Yep yep."

. . .

Cat slowly walked down to the classroom where she'd agreed to meet him, she fiddled with her.

She was terrified. She knew he was going to yell at her. She hated being yelled at.

She got to the door, getting on her tippy toes to look through the glass window to see if Danny was already in there.

She expected to see him sitting there, slumping, looking bored.

Instead, he was lying across a row of chairs, a girl straddled his waist as they kissed. He had the girl's bra in one hand, and the other up her shirt.

Without thinking, Cat opened the door, "Having fun?" She asked quietly.

Danny looked startled.

In that one look they shared, she didn't have to say anything for him to know it was over.

. . .

Robbie stood, waiting outside the gates.

Without warning, Cat came hurtling towards him, bawling loudly.

"Hey! Cat?" He said softly, "Cat?" He repeated.

He didn't expect her to be so torn up.

She mumbled something inaudible and from the look on her face, she didn't know what she said either.

So she simply crashed into his chest, knowing she could trust him.

(A/N)- For caterinaballerina, as you told me to update :) Thankyou, for following and favourite me and the story. It's 1 am, so too late for a double update...sorry...I'll update tomorrow :)


	17. The Cook Off

"So...what now?" Robbie asked quietly, glancing over at Cat who's chosen to curl up in the back of the car.

She hesitated for a moment, "Take a break from dating." She mumbled, "Boys are stupid."

"All boys?" Robbie asked shyly, tapping his fingers on the wheel, glaring at the people of whizzed past. It was his right of way after all, he hated busy junctions.

"Most boys." She replied, dangling her arm over the seat, "Robbie?"

"Mm?" He made an interested sound, just to show he was listening.

"Can...can we not talk about it please?" She whispered, "I'm feeling pretty stupid right now." Embarrassment was evident.

He opened his mouth to tell her that she wasn't stupid, but decided to keep quiet like Cat asked.

They sat there in slightly uncomfortable silence for the rest of the journey, the only noise was a loud squeak from Cat as Robbie almost hit a fox that tried to run in front of the car.

Robbie swore under his breath, his grip tightening on the wheel as Cat kicked his seat in response, "Don't do that." She said quietly.

"You squeaked. I thought something was wrong." He argued, defending himself.

"There was something wrong! You were gonna hit the fox!" She sniffled, "Don't yell at me!"

"I'm not yelling. And I'm perfectly capable of driving a car." He replied through gritted teeth, trying to tell himself Cat was highly strung because what had happened, but that little sensible voice just wasn't making itself heard.

"For someone who's capable of driving, you're going very fast." She told him quietly.

"No I'm not, the speed limit is thirty-" He started.

"-yep and you're doing thirty five.." Cat interrupted, sounding smug.

"Whatever." He scowled to himself, "If you think I'm such a terrible driver then why don't you get out the car?" He asked her sarcastically.

"If you don't want me in the car then why'd you offer to drive me?" She fired back.

"I want to." He replied stubbornly, scanning for Cat's house.

"And I want a lift." She replied flippantly, sounding upset, "I don't want to fight."

"We aren't fighting." Robbie managed to find a parking space, Cat's Dad's car took up all the space in their drive.

"We are..." She trailed off.

"No. No we're not." He breathed out heavily.

"But Robbie-" She started to argue again.

"We're here now." He announced loudly, nipping the next argument in the bud.

"Thank you." She said quietly, sliding off the seat and getting out.

Robbie rolled down his window so he could hear her.

She leant in the car, "Are you getting out or not?" She asked, playing with a strand of her hair nervously.

"You're kind of in a bad mood...and upset about Danny..." He protested weakly, "I've already made things worse."

"Not that much worse." She giggled a little, "Please? Daddy's gonna be asleep so I won't have anyone to talk to..." She pouted.

He was amazed at how quickly she'd recovered from the rough spot back in the car, "Won't us talking wake your Dad up?" He wondered, shifting about.

"He's a deep sleeper. When I showed you my room, he was in the room next door." She told him with a shrug, "He didn't even know I had people round."

"Move back then." Robbie mumbled, gesturing to her with a flick of his wrist.

She obediently shuffled back, blinking at him gratefully as he passed her bag from the passenger seat.

"So, you're coming?" She asked brightly as he got out the car.

"Yeah..." He scuffed his foot on the ground,, looking shy again, "If you don't mind."

"I want you to come silly." She shook her head at him in amusement, "Yay!" She threw her arms into the air.

He rolled his eyes and laughed quietly, following her up the driveway.

"Do you mind?" She asked, nodding to her bag and holding it out to him, "I need to get the key."

"No problem." He took if off her, swing it slightly as she rummaged through her pocket, pulling out a surprising amount of one cents, "Huh..." She frowned, her face suddenly lit up, "Ooh! I remember now!"

The next part happened so quickly, it was something that made Robbie go red, but he also replayed it several times in his mind after it happened, just to make sure he'd seen right.

Cat's hand delved down her shirt, fingers tugging at her bra slightly, she nonchalantly, pulled out a handful of sweets, frowned again, then put her hand in the other cup and smiled triumphantly, pulling out the keys.

"W-what are you doing?" Robbie managed to stammer after a painstakingly embarrassing moment of not being able to look away from the rim of her exposed bra.

She beamed at him, readjusting her top, making sure everything was covered, "You know how I keep candy in my bra?" Cat asked.

"Umm...n-now I do..." He could feel his cheeks burning.

"Well, my brother got mugged a while ago and they took his keys...so we had to change the locks because he put our address on the keys because sometimes he's a bit of a dipstick..." She trailed off, laughing before looking serious and going back to the main topic, "So then he told me to think of a good place to put my keys in case I get mugged and the last place they'll be expecting them to be is my bra! Right?" She looked at him proudly.

"Mm." He made a non-committal noise, looking up at the sky and willing whoever was up there to stop torturing him.

"Anyway." She sighed, "Now we have the keys..." She shoved the candy into her pocket, "...we can get in the house!" She cheered, she looked at him, expression begging him to laugh.

He managed a smirk, wanting to keep her happy.

She led him in, chucking her bag to one side and kicking her shoes off before bolting up stairs, "One moment!" She called out, before remembering about her Dad and quietening a little.

He stood there awkwardly, not really sure what to do with himself. He went over to the hall mirror, messing with his hair, undoing a couple of his shirt button and rearranging his collar, in fact, he got so caught up, he didn't realise that the girl he had been trying to look good for had been watching him and laughing, "Cat!" He cried, shocked, smoothing his hair.

She smiled demurely, "Yes?" She asked innocently, "I changed." She said in an obvious tone, kicking one of her legs in the air to show off the fact that only the tops of them were covered by thin, pink cotton. And a similar top to match which showed off her flat stomach. He couldn't deny that she had a great body, even if she didn't seem to be particularly aware of it.

"I'm wearing my jammies!" She cried suddenly, as if the fact she was wearing pajamas was something she had been trying to keep a secret.

"Great..." He said weakly.

"Oh!" She gasped, "I just had an amazing idea!" She smacked his arm in excitement, "We...could have...a sleepover!" She gave a jump for joy and looked at him eagerly.

"Uh...why?" He mumbled, not that the idea didn't appeal to him. It did, very much in fact.

"It would be fun! We could watch movies and stuff!" She clapped her hands together, "And do each other's hair!"

"I thought girls only did make up at sleepover and stuff in movies..." He whispered, fiddling with his fingers.

"But you seemed so obsessed with making your hair look good a moment ago..." She teased, playfully poking him, "I could style it properly!" Her eyes gleamed.

"Mm." He looked uncertain, "I don't think I suit any other style."

"You looked pretty good with your hair straightened at that party." She pointed out, "The one where we officially became friends?"

"You noticed?" He asked hoarsely, touching his hair tentatively.

"Uh huh." She frowned suddenly, "I wanted to ask you all evening why your hair wasn't all fun and bouncy like now but I thought that might've seemed rude."

He doubted he would've cared what words had come out of her mouth at that party, he'd wanted for her to talk to him so desperately, "Thought you said you liked it?"

"Oh I did!" She insisted, "But I kinda prefer it the natural way." As if it was an instinct, she reached out and patted his curls, "My hair's kinda like that." She admitted.

He raised an eyebrow at her wavy hair.

"Straighteners." She supplied the answer effortlessly, "It's not _as _curly as yours though. Just a bit."

"Oh." He bowed his head for a moment, "So now what?"

"Was that a yes to a sleepover?" She tilted her head to the side, "You won't get in trouble with your Mom will you?" She asked suddenly.

"I'll ask Beck to cover for me." He decided.

"So...that's a yes?" She said slowly.

"I-I guess so."

"Great!" She nodded, "Hmm…d'ya wanna make a cake?" She suggested, "Or cupcakes?"

"I-" Robbie started to say something but then Cat cut him off as she rambled.

"We could both make cupcakes and then see who's are best!"

"We both know who'd win that." Robbie joked.

Cat hesitated, "Who?" She asked innocently.

"Me." Robbie smirked.

Cat raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?" She asked playfully, "What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm an awesome chef." He stuck his tongue out.

"Humph. We'll see about that." Cat folded her arms, "Challenge accepted."

"What do you-" Robbie started before realises Cat had already zoomed out of the room.

"Cat?" He called out, glancing nervously up the stairs.

"In the kitchen!" Her voice sounded.

"Where…where is that?" He asked, feeling foolish.

She giggled, suddenly running back into the room, "This way silly!" She grabbed his wrist and led him into the right room.

He stumbled awkwardly over to the work surface, "Now what?" He looked at the ingredients.

"Thought you said were an awesome chef?" She taunted, nodding to the set of scales, "Weigh the ingredients."

"Recipe?" He asked, looking around.

"Oh." She looked smug, "I have it memorised."

"S-so do I." Robbie jutted his chin out, "But I still read it, you know, better safe than sorry."

Cat didn't look convinced but fetched the recipe book all the same, plonking it down in front of him and opening it on the right page, "There. Cupcakes." She gestured.

"But these are plain. I wanna make chocolate." He whined.

"Then add coco powder." Cat rolled her eyes like it was obvious.

"Add it to what?" He looked dumbfounded.

She gestured to the part about sifting flour, "Add it then."

"What cake are you making?" Robbie asked.

Cat looked pleased, "Finally! A good question!" She cried out excitedly, "Red velvet!" She held her head up proudly as Robbie looked impressed.

"Isn't that complicated?" He asked after a moment's thought.

"Just red food colouring and then white chocolate cream cheese icing." She told him cheerfully, gesturing to the said ingredients.

"Oh…" He frowned, looking out of his depth, "Cheese…icing? Cheese in a cake?"

"There's cheesecake." She pointed out, "I win." She looked triumphant, "Ready to start now?"

"Yeah. Of course." He said confidently, studying the instructions.

Cat quickly set to work and within five minutes had all the ingredients in the bowl, she glanced over at Robbie who was looking for something in the fridge.

"Do you have any cream?" He asked suddenly.

She walked over and gave him an amused look, "You don't need cream."

"Yes you do!" He cried, practically shoving the recipe book in her face, "SEE? Cream the butter and sugar! Ha!" He punched the air.

Cat's mouth twitched as she fought a smile, she silently went over to his bowl, weighed the butter and sugar, put them in the bowl and beat them till it went yellow and fluffy and then presented it to a very perplexed Robbie.

"What?" He mumbled, "All you did was mix the sugar and butter together."

"That's…what…creaming…is…" She said slowly.

"I _knew _that." He looked embarrassed, "I got this now. Creaming is mixing the butter and sugar and beating the eggs is…" He scrunched up his face, "…it's not hitting them is it?"

She bit her lip, "No Robbie…" She shook her head at him, "You've never made a cake have you?"

"Of course I…haven't." He scuffed his foot on the ground, "Heh…"

"Aw…Robbie can't fend for himself." She cooed.

"Shut up…" He muttered.

She gestured to zipping her lips and then went back over to her bowl, splashing in some red food colouring, stirring it in, lifting up the spoon and then letting the red mixture plop into the bowl.

"Humph." Robbie sucked his teeth, trying to work out how to break the eggs.

Cat suddenly made a frustrated noise, marching over and cracking them easily into a separate bowl and shoving a whisk into his hand, "Beating is whisking."

"I don't need help!" Robbie yelped, "I'm a man! I am one of the male species, I can make a cake. Better than you." He told her stubbornly.

Cat didn't look offended, but instead rolled her eyes again, "You're welcome."

He eventually managed to get through the instructions eventually, and by that time, Cat's cakes were on the cooling rack and she'd set to work making the icing.

"You bake a lot?" He asked, scraping the last of the mixture into a cake case and sliding his tray into the oven.

"Uh huh. I made those brownies for Dan-"She paused for a moment, "…for Daniel." She mumbled, "Last week."

"Oh yeah, you gave me one." He monotoned, trying to take the subject off of her ex, "They were good."

"And yet you still thought you could beat me?" She pointed out, looking happy.

"You feeling better now?" He asked suddenly, after some thought.

"Yep yep. Had a chance to calm down." She nodded seriously, "I'll just have to avoid him Monday, huh?"

"Guess so." He agreed, "So…how long does it take for these things to bake?"

Cat pondered for a moment, "Around about twenty minutes. What d'ya want to do in the mean time?" She asked, "Oh! You have something on your face?"

His hands flew up to his cheeks, "Where?" He asked frantically.

She grabbed a napkin, got on tiptoes and dusted the mark off, "It's flour. Gone now." She chimed.

He looked down at her, straining to keep balance on her toes.

"I'm nearly as tall as you now, hehe." She sounded delighted.

He hesitantly put his hands on her shoulders and playfully pushed her back down, "Not anymore."

"Hey!" She pouted, "I'm gonna have a growth spurt at some point!" She suddenly sounded annoyed, "Most eleven year olds are taller than me." She sulked.

"I think that's an over exaggeration." He chided softly.

She furiously shook her head, "I was going past the middle school opposite HA and they were all coming out of school and practically all of them were taller!"

"How do you know they were eleven?" Robbie debated.

"Loads of them had Barbie school bags, that's a huge indicator." She frowned.

"I…I kinda like that you're small…" He mumbled.

"You do?" She sounded surprised, "Why?"

"Umm…" He went red, "I dunno…"

"You're such a smart guy, yet the best answer you can give me is…I dunno?" Cat taunted, lighting up.

"Umm…I dunno…" He muttered, looking extremely embarrassed, obviously wishing he hadn't said anything, "I mean, it's cute when girls are short isn't it?"

She tilted her head, "Is it?"

Her question seemed to deliberately drag out what appeared to be the most embarrassing conversation he'd ever had in his life. Admitting to Cat Valentine that he, trusted friend Robbie Shapiro, thought she was cute. It was a big deal.

"I just thought boys liked it because it makes them look taller…" She frowned.

"Well. There's that." He put in anxiously, "But that's not really what I meant…" He shook his head, his hair bouncing.

Cat chortled and reached out to pat his curls, he quietly leant down so she could.

She made an angry noise about not being able to reach on her own and then suddenly straightened up, "Daniel never let me wear high heels because he didn't want me to be taller than him…" She told him suddenly.

"I know. You always wore flats with him. He wasn't a particularly tall guy." Robbie murmured, "Not when you wore heels anyway."

"You noticed I wore flats?" She asked, surprised.

"Yeah…those heels are crazy high Cat, it's impossible not to notice." He glanced at the oven timer.

"They aren't crazy high, you're crazy high." She giggled, experimentally poking him.

He gave her a weird look, "I'm slightly above the average male height actually!" He squeaked.

"You've got a voice like a girl though." She mused, bursting into a fit of laughter when she caught sight of his face, "I'm just messing Robbie."

"Oh. I-I knew that." He replied hastily, then jumping as the oven timer went off.

"Beep." Cat echoed it quietly, sauntering over, almost automatically, to get the cakes out.

"They aren't meant to be flat are they?" Robbie asked glumly, looking disappointed after a couple of moments at staring at the batch of cakes.

Cat went to say no, but bit her tongue to stop herself, "They look perfect." She lied, smiling.

"Do you want to try one?" He asked anxiously, fiddling with his fingers, eager to see if she'd like them.

Cat saw that and plucked one off the tray, it wobbled slightly, as if it wasn't properly cooked.

She glanced at Robbie, who was still looking apprehensive.

She took a bite, it was kind of liquidy in the middle and burnt slightly, she held it in the side f her cheek and made an appreciative noise, "Really…really good!"

Robbie didn't look convinced, "Let me try one then." He reached out to take one.

Cat pulled the tray away, "They're too hot." She insisted, cringing and squealing as they tray burnt her hand.

Robbie's eyes bulged, "Damn Cat, come on." He yanked her over to the sink and yanked her hand under the tap and blasted it with cold water.

"Cat?" He asked suddenly, after she had stopped making little whimpering noises and began to perk up a little. She drew her attention away from her hand and looked up at him, one cheek bulging with cake, "The cakes are horrible aren't they?"

After a moment's hesitation she nodded, "Mm hm." She mumbled.

"You've still got it in your mouth haven't you?" He sighed.

"Uh huh." She admitted, looking ashamed.

"You can spit it out, I don't care." He shrugged his shoulders.

She looked at him gratefully and spat it into the bin, "I…I just don't like chocolate cake." She told him unconvincingly.

"Cat, I don't mind. I knew yours were right and mine were wro-" He started.

"They weren't wrong." She interrupted hesitantly, "They were completely disgusting. But they weren't wrong." She sniggled.

"Wow. Thanks." He replied sarcastically.

"On the other hand, mine look edible." She commented optimistically, "Oh! I need to put the icing on. You can help." She ordered him.

He obediently followed her, mirroring her as she got a spoon.

When he thought he was looking he dipping his finger into the icing.

"Robbie!" She scolded, "I saw that!"

"This tastes really good." He said innocently.

"That's so unhygienic." She grumbled, "Haven't you guys ever heard of germs?"

"It's only us eating them." He pointed out, going to dip in another finger.

She grabbed his wrist, "Don't even think about it Mister."

"Yes Ma'am." He teased.

"Maybe I won't share them with you now." She sniffed.

Robbie crept back to his tray, "Fine then!" He cried, "I'll eat these."

"Noooo you won't." She snatched the tray and dumped them in the bin, "You aren't gonna get food poisoning. That'll totally ruin the fun."

He grinned, "Am I unbanished?"

"Yep. Be good." She warned, "Or I'll punish you."

He kind of liked the idea of Cat punishing him. He had to fight to banish punishment related thoughts from his head, knowing that was NOT what she meant.

"Yes Chef Cat." He dipped his head.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm done icing." She announced happily, "You want one?"

"Uh huh!" He snatched one eagerly, taking a huge bite and then scowled at her.

She flinched, "W-what?" She asked in a tiny voice, cowering away from him.

"These…these are good." He muttered, "Damn it Cat, why'd you have to be so perfect?"

Cat met him with a blush, "Did you just say-?"

"That the c-cakes are perfect, y-yeah." He stammered nervously, "The _cakes _are perfect."

"Oh." She replied quietly, "I thought you said something else. My bad." She grabbed a cake and looked away from him.

"These may be gone by the end of the night." He informed her, "I want to marry these cakes by the way." He joked.

She beamed and flushed pink, "Glad you like them."

"How'd you get so good?" He asked, gazing at the rest of his cake with a dreamy expression.

"Well, for a start, I follow the recipe." She teased.

He lightly punched her in the shoulder, "I tried my best!" He protested, "They should be more clear in their instructions!"

"Yeah. In case someone who thinks beating an egg is hitting it with a spoon, is making a cake." Cat put in, "Anyway." She continued, "Practice makes perfect." She shrugged modestly.

"Makes  
sense I guess." He agreed, "I don't think mine were too shabby for a first attempt."

"You need cooking lessons." She told him seriously.

"Do you know anyone?" He asked, looking at her, willing her to say what he hoped she was going to.

"I…I guess I could. If you wanna?" She bounced on the balls of her feet.

"Yeah…please." He said faintly, "So…it's a da-cooking lesson." He corrected himself sharply.

Cat sauntered over to the cupboard, getting a plate and then decoratively arranged all the cakes in a circle, "What's next?" She asked eagerly, "You know…after we cleaned up all the mess _you _made!"

"Me?" Robbie gasped.

Cat gestured to her clean work surface smugly.

"Yeah…okay…shut uppp…" He whined, grabbing a bowl and loading it into the dish washer.

Cat helped him, picking up the spoons.

"Done." Robbie announced after he'd wiped down the table.

His phone suddenly went off.

"Uh oh…" Cat frowned.

It was the exorcist theme tune. They both knew what that meant.

Robbie gestured to Cat to be quiet.

She nodded, gesturing to zipping her lips shut.

"Uh…hey Mom." He forced a happy tone.

"Robert, where the hell are you? Beckett doesn't know where you are! I don't know where you are! It's eight, Mister. School ended five hours ago and you haven't been picking up!"

Cat and him had been talking pretty loud, the ring tone would have easily have been missed.

"Mom…I-I'm…" He searched for an excuse.

Cat scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"I'm doing a project." He read out, giving Cat a thumbs up.

"With who? Beckett didn't seem to know about it." She probed.

"He's been excluded Ma, how would he know?" Robbie snapped.

"Don't take that tone with me!"

"I'm sorry…" He muttered.

"Who are you with?" She demanded.

"My partner for the project…"

At least that part wasn't a lie, Cat was his partner for the geography project.

"In fact." He continued, "I need to stay over there because we're on planning stuff right now."

"Is this partner a girl?" She inquired, her voice was so shrill that Cat heard and looked nervous.

"No Mom, I know your rule. No sleepovers with the opposite sex. I get it." He complained.

"And what about pyjamas? You better come and get some." She ordered..

"No…uh…he's got some spare stuff. Anyway, I have to go now." Robbie lied.

"Robert-" She started.

He quickly hung up.

"Why don't you go home and get some pyjamas?" Cat asked softly.

"That's her way of getting me home. Then she'll find some reason for me to stay." He sighed.

"That's manipulative…" Cat replied quietly.

"I have to live with her." He stated bluntly.

"You aren't a bit like her. It's weird." Cat admitted, reaching out to break some icing off of one of the cakes.

"No?" He tilted his head.

"Nuh uh." She shook her head and then looked at him playfully, "You are kind of weird though."

"So are you." Robbie smiled.

Cat's eyebrows furrowed, "What's that supposed to mean?" She shrieked at him.

"Y-you know…" He scuffed his food, "Quirky. It's good."

She took a couple of deep breaths and then managed to calm down again.

"So…what's next?" He looked at her expectantly.

She suddenly gasped, grabbing his hand, forgetting about the cakes and pulled him upstairs and into her room. She gestured to a swivel chair, "Sit." She ordered, "Gotta be quieter now, don't want to wake Daddy up. He has to get up in two hours anyway."

"What are you doing?" Robbie asked nervously at Cat shut the curtains and switched on her small night light.

She began to rummage around for something in the drawer of her dresser, "Found it, hehe." She giggled to herself.

"Cat?" He looked at her uncertainly.

"Hair styling time." She patted his curls.

"You were serious?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Yep." She stuck her tongue out.

He sighed, "Whatever makes you happy." He muttered.

She dumped a load of hair gel onto his head and started running her hands through it, making it flop forward, "Looking good Robbie!"

"Yeah, yeah." He replied sarcastically, "Get this gunk out of my hair."

"You're grumpy today, huh?" She experimentally spiked his hair upwards.

He gave her a long stare, "I look hideous."

"No you don't…" She lied, "Come on! I'll straighten your hair now! Go wash the gel off."

"It's just one thing to another with you, isn't it?"

. . .

'_Stacy's Mom has got it going on, she's all I've ever wanted and I've waited so long…Stacey can't you you see you're just not the girl for me-'_

"Who's that?" Cat asked, sitting cross legged on the floor, choosing a movie for them to watch.

"Ryan." Robbie replied, reaching for his phone.

"That song?" She asked, looking amused.

Robbie rolled his eyes, "He chose it."

"Rob! My man!" Ryan's voice sounded.

Robbie put him on speaker, "Hey Ry-"

"You're with Cat aren't you?" He asked quickly.

"How'd you know?" He replied, looking uncomfortable.

Cat looked awed, "Are you psychic?"

"You never sound that happy when I call you Rob, the only conclusion was you were with Cat." He sounded smug.

"You're on speaker you know." Robbie snapped, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh! Thanks for telling me!" Ryan cried, "Otherwise I might have accidentally mentioned your infatuation with her!"

"RYAN!" Robbie yelled, "Me and Cat are just friends!"

"Cat and I." Ryan corrected, "Your anger doesn't give you an excuse to use bad grammar."

"Shut up." He scowled at the phone.

"Hey Ryan!" Cat cried.

"What's up Caterpillar?" He chuckled.

"Oh my god! Caterpillar! I get it, _Cat_erpillar!" Cat screamed, "Ryan! That's so creative!"

Ryan made a smug noise.

"Hey! Don't steal the spot light!" Robbie sounded outraged, "You aren't even in the room!"

"Some people are born with it, baby. Rob, you ain't one of those people. You just have to accept that the world revolves around me." Ryan chimed.

"Stop teasing him!" Cat giggled, trying to sound stern.

Robbie gave her a hard look which instantly softened when she pouted.

"Yeah Rob, relaaaaaax." Ryan told him slowly.

"Don't tell me to relax." He snarled into the phone.

"Okay! Chill!"

"That's a synonym of relax!" Robbie protested.

"Rob. Cool it. You're losing it."

"A-are you doing this on purpose?" He clenched the phone angrily.

Cat patted his arm and took the phone off him, "Why'd you call?" She asked perkily.

"I forget…" He muttered, "Oh! Beck had a message for you!"

"Why didn't he call me tell me himself?" Robbie pondered.

Ryan hesitated, trying to remember what Beck said, "I think…I think it was because you annoy him in ways he can't explain."

"Maybe you were talking to Jadey." Cat suggested, "That sounds scathing enough."

"Anyway, he said various unrepeatable language and something about wanting to kill you for leaving him alone in the house with your Mom."

"Oh." Robbie smirked.

"Anyway, you two kids have fun tonight. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That leaves us with our options wide open." Cat giggled, "Don't worry Ry, everything's good."

"Bye Caterpillar." Ryan laughed

"Bye!" She chirped in response.

"Bye Robbie."

"I don't get a nickname?" Robbie sounded disappointed, Cat sympathetically patted his now straightened hair.

"You aren't worthy of one."

. . .

(A/N)- I know, I know, I know, I know I'm SORRY. I did start writing a chapter so I could update the following day as planned, and then I got distracted. So then I planned to type the next day and then I ditched the chapter and rewrote and THIS happened. It dies at the end, I'm aware of that. I planned for more stuff to happen in this chapter but then suddenly BAM. 5,000 word chapter. This will never happen again but it was kinda to make up for the delay. Hope you liked and aren't too mad at me :)


	18. The Truth Teller

(A/N)- EDIT: I'm so sorry for uploading the same chapter twice guys!

. . .

"Jadey?" Cat called out, trotting over to the other girl, silently glowering at Beck who'd ditched her for Andre, "Want to partner up with me?"

"There's Shapiro. Right there." Jade pointed to the sheepish looking boy who was shuffling after Cat, he gave them both an awkward little wave.

"But this is cooking class." Cat said, like it was obvious.

"Well done, you're aware of our timetable." The girl replied uninterestedly.

Cat looked agonized, "But he can't cook…" She whined.

"I-I made you breakfast this morning!" Robbie protested, "You said you liked the toast!"

"Toast isn't cooking." Cat sniffed disdainfully, "Plus, it was burnt round the edges."

"You said you liked it overdone!" Robbie defended.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings!" She yelped.

"Well…well done on that one!" He cried sarcastically, "I feel internally bruised."

"Oh my god!" Cat squeaked, "Do you want a see a doctor? We can ditch school!"

"Cat…he was kidding…" Jade told her through gritted teeth, her hand quivering as she tried not to slap the red head for being stupid.

"That was mean Robbie…" She pouted.

"Yeah Shapiro. Tsk, tsk." Jade clicked her teeth and disapprovingly shook her head.

"Come on." Cat ordered, sounding grumpy, grabbing Robbie's hand and leading him away from Jade.

"Um…where are we going?" He asked nervously.

"You're my partner." She replied, already busy looking over the recipe.

"Thought you said I sucked at cooking?" He smiled, waiting to hear her explanation.

"I kind of decided that maybe…I wanted to be your partner and I wasn't sure how to ask." Cat mumbled, so quietly that Robbie could scarcely hear her.

"Well, I want to be your partner." He replied shyly, "How does that sound?"

"Better than the smoke alarm." Cat smirked.

He gave her a nudge, "That was an accident. I wasn't sure how to work the toaster."

"I know sweetie, it's really complicated." She teased, "Putting the toast in the toaster must have been really hard for you."

She didn't notice how his ears went red the moment she called him sweetie.

"Shut up." He muttered, "I didn't have to make you breakfast you know. I got up early."

"Good thing to. Took you ages to get it right." She giggled, but cut herself off when she saw Robbie looking at her reproachfully.

"I'm only messing." She reassured him, "It was sweet of you to make me breakfast, I appreciate it, okay?"

"Mm hm." He nodded, blushing furiously.

"Next time, I'll make you breakfast, deal?" She reasoned.

"N-next time?" He stammered, feeling hopeful.

Cat's smile faded, "Oh…I meant, if you wanted to…but you don't if you don't want-"

"I DO!" He cut her off, voice a little louder than intended, he cleared his throat, "I want to. We should do that."

"O-okay then." Cat replied, looking uncertain, "It's a date." She nodded at him.

"What are we making?" Robbie asked, leaning over her shoulder to look at the recipe.

"Cheese soufflé." Cat reported, clapping her hands together enthusiastically.

"Great…" Robbie cheered unenthusiastically.

"I'll tell you what to do, okay?" Cat asked, speaking to him slowly.

"Okay. No need to treat me like a child." Robbie scowled, "Can you make the instructions easier for me?" He begged.

"Sure." Cat agreed, rolling her eyes, "Let's go!" She cried, she looked at the recipe and nodded slowly, "Okay…Robbie…get six ramekins, cover the base and sides with butter and breadcrumbs, okay?"

"Okay-wait. What's a ramekin?" Robbie scratched his head in confusion.

"A small dish." Cat sighed, looking impatient, "Go!" She ordered.

Robbie went.

When he came back Cat already had the oven on and was melting a lump of butter in a pan.

"Here we go." He placed the ramekins down on the table.

Cat silently passed him the rest of the butter, concentrating on the cooking.

Robbie looked around to see pretty much everyone else joking around, not really cooking properly, and then there was Cat, poised over her station, completely unmoving.

"Cat?" He started, "You're kinda quiet…"

"Shhh." She hissed, "If I take my attention off this for a second, it might burn."

Robbie defensively held his hands up, "Sorry."

"Could you pass me the mustard power and cayenne pepper please?" She asked him sweetly, momentarily looking away to beam at him, "Thank you."

He obediently passed them to her, silently observing as she cracked on with it.

He saw her fighting not to laugh when Ryan and various other people starting singing, "It's getting hot in here, let's take off all our clothes!"

Ryan proceeded to whip his shirt off before anyone could stop him and go on to serenade Tori, who stood there, unsure of what to do. Fortunately for her, the teacher pulled Ryan out the room.

"Right. Your turn. Cat said suddenly, stepping away from the pan and pushing the wooden spoon into Robbie's hand.

"What do I do?" He panicked.

"Just stir it. Relax. I trust you." She bumbled off to start washing bowls up.

'Cat trusts me. I can do this.' Robbie thought, slowly stirring the gloopy yellow mixture till it started bubbling.

"Caaaaat?" He called uncertainly.

"What's up?" She asked cheerfully, leaning against the work surface next to him, "Oh. You probably should've started putting in the milk about a minute ago…" She frowned.

"Y-you could have told me!" Robbie spluttered, "I thought I was doing well!"

"You are doing well." Cat soothed, "It's fine. Keep stirring, I'll put the milk in, okay?"

"You scare me sometimes." Robbie admitted, "One minute you're being like Gordon Ramsay and the next you're all sweet and stuff." He looked at his feet, clearly embarrassed.

"Keep your eyes on the pan!" Cat growled loudly, jabbing him.

"Ow!" Robbie yelped.

"Baby." Cat teased, sticking her tongue out.

"I'm trying my best." Robbie whined.

"That's all the milk stirred in." Cat announced.

"Now what?" Robbie mumbled.

"Just let it boil for two minutes, make sure it doesn't stick to the edges." Cat told him cheerfully.

"So…we can relax for two minutes?" He asked.

Cat slammed her hands down on the table , making him jump, "No! Pay attention!"

. . .

"There we go…" Cat looked at the six soufflés triumphantly.

"I guess, even though you were bossy, you did a good job…" Robbie praised her.

"Robbie! I wasn't bossy!" She protested.

He gave her a knowing look, "Yeah, you were."

"That's because you were doing everything wrong…" She whined, "Anyway, you can be bossy in Math, you know I can't do it as well as you."

'Word choice.' He thought to himself, meekly.

"You are good at Math, and you know it." Robbie nudged her.

"Not as good as you…" She wailed.

"Everyone's got to have one weak spot I guess." She grumbled.

"You do beat me in everything else." He joked.

"What?" Cat looked at him unhappily, "Name three things."

"Cooking." He stated, looking at her

"You just need some improvement…" She told him quietly.

"Singing, acting, dance, song writing."

"I said three, that's more than three." She pouted at him, "Don't put yourself down."

"Hey!" He chuckled, "I'm paying you a compliment."

"You are a better actor though." Cat insisted.

"Wrong…" Robbie rolled his eyes.

"Robbie! I'm serious!" She squeaked.

"Cat, I suck at acting." Robbie folded his arms and gave her a long stare.

"You get more parts in plays than I do." She pointed out.

"That's clearly because the judges suck at spotted talent." Robbie scoffed.

"And you're good at singing! And you've never heard me sing." She looked triumphant.

He backed down, "I have…" He mumbled softly.

"Really? When?" She asked, intrigued.

"W-when you first joined three years ago…" He muttered.

"All the way back then?" Cat sounded surprised.

"Yeah. Sad that I remember huh? I guess your voice was just so-" He cut himself off and looked at the cheese soufflés, "Whoa, they do look pretty impressive."

"Hey. Wait a moment. What were you saying?" Cat demanded.

"It's nothing…" He scuffed his shoe on the floor.

"Tell me." She begged, "My voice was so…what?"

"I don't know how to describe it. Perfect?" Robbie mused, looking extremely shy.

Cat's cheeks tinged pink, "T-thank you…"

"I bet it's got even better in three years." Robbie's eyes shone with admiration.

"What do you want?" Cat suddenly asked, smile gone.

His eyebrows narrowed, "I don't know what you mean-"

"When boy's say things that nice it's because they want something. I know Robbie, I've been down this road before. What does that tell you?"

"T-that you date assholes…" He looked at her boldly, "And you deserve to date someone who'd treat you properly."

Cat shakily stepped towards him, leaning against his chest as she looked up at him, "And who would that someone be?" She breathed.

He could swear that she was visibly quivering.

"I-" He started, "Nobody Cat. Just a passing comment."

He stepped away from her, letting his eyes drop to the floor in shame.

(A/N)- Trying to be more frequent with updates. Hope you liked. Cat and Robbie had a little 'moment' there. Also, guessing by my poll about Ryan you guys want him to stay? Just wanted to check, don't want things to feel samey if I keep bringing him into stories. Gonna have a new poll up soon, about something I'd like your opinion, so be sure to check it out.

EDIT: I'm so sorry for uploading the same chapter twice guys!

-Florence.


	19. The Loser's Bible

"Hey? Beck?" Robbie strolled into his room, "Were you avoiding me at school today bec-" He stopped dead in his tracks, eyebrows shooting up, "Umm…hi Jade…"

Jade ripped her hands away from Beck, whose shirt was half undone and abruptly stood up, "Jeez Shapiro." She snapped, "You should knock." She looked absolutely livid at being caught red handed kissing Beck Oliver.

Beck himself didn't look too happy, he made no effort to redo the three undone shirt buttons and instead sat there with a scowl on his face.

"It is my room!" Robbie managed to get out before Jade stalked out, purposely knocking into his shoulder, making him stumble into the wall.

"Wow. Thanks for that." Beck said darkly, folding his arms stroppily, swinging his legs over the side of the bed.

"As I said…it's my room!" Robbie squealed, "I shouldn't have to knock! And I shouldn't have to walk in to find you making out with you girlfriend…on my bed! You better wash those sheets!"

"Pssh. You spent the night at Cat's…did you guys wash the sheets?" Beck tilted his head to one side, smirking as Robbie went beet red.

"You know that the sleep over was completely innocent and I'd never do that to Cat." He mumbled, "Anyway, I haven't seen you today. Have you been avoiding me or something?"

"Clingy." Beck rolled his eyes, "You came from Cat's this morning, no way I could've seen you then. And then for the rest of today I was buttering Jade up, and you know, she gave in, agreed to come round here and then I get her RIGHT where I want her and BAM. Hello there Robbie." Beck sucked his teeth.

"Well things went really well with Cat today." Robbie reported cheerfully, "We shared ice cream at lunch. Things are pretty good."

"And as you can see, things were pretty good." Beck dramatically gestured at the open door Jade stormed out of, "And I'm still pissed off at you for leaving me alone with your psycho mother."

"I've had to live with her, think how I feel." Robbie commented quietly.

"I don't care how you feel Shapiro." Beck shot back, "So anyway, if you and Cat didn't get dirty then what did you do at the sleepover?"

"You're so crude…" Robbie whined, "Anyway, I had fun. We made cake." He told him.

"Wow…some real progress you've made there. Well done you." Beck chuckled sarcastically.

"We did play twister." Robbie told him proudly.

"So did I. At my sixth birthday party. I sprained my ankle, what's your point?" Beck sounded bored.

"There was a moment, if it counts for anything." Robbie messed with his fingers, "She lost her balance, fell on top of me. Nothing massive." His ears burned.

Beck smirked, "And did innocent little Robbie and Cat like that?" He taunted.

"Shut up." Robbie looked away from him, "Don't tease me…and don't tell Cat I told you, she's was kind of embarrassed about being on top of me and all that, okay?"

Beck smiled mischievously, "We'll see. So anyway, what's your next move?" He prompted.

"N-next move?" Robbie stammered, confused.

"Yeah. Turn things up a notch. You guys are getting closer, so you should get bolder." He shrugged, "Unless you don't have the stones to."

"What do you have in mind?" Robbie asked, jutting his chin out defiantly, "I'm not afraid."

"Ask her on a date." Beck said, like it was obvious, "Or kiss her. Or better still…both."

"I changed my mind." Robbie squeaked, "Beck…I'm afraid."

"Pussy." Beck jeered.

Robbie covered his ears, "That's a disgusting word."

"Anyway, Cat doesn't wait around. Even if she did like you, if you don't quickly made a move she gets all upset and thinks the guy isn't into her so she dates some random person to make herself feel better. I mean, it's stupid she's insecure because she's hot and it's lucky that she's like a sister or you'd have competition. Same goes for Andre."

"Yeah…" Robbie said softly, "She shouldn't be insecure…she's so…"

"Hot?" Beck suggested.

"Beautiful." Robbie corrected him.

Beck made retching noises, "Only people in the movies say that Shapiro, it's just weird in real life."

"But she is!" Robbie insisted, "Don't you think?"

"Not as hot as Jade." Beck sniffed.

"Hot and beautiful are two different things!" Robbie protested.

"Do you think Cat's hot?" Beck asked suddenly.

"What? Like hot as in...sexy…?" He muttered, head dropping down in embarrassment.

"Yeah. I mean, I assume she turns you on but-"

"Why'd you need to know?" Robbie interrupted.

"I don't." Beck shrugged, "I'm taking that as a yes by the way." He added quickly.

"Look Beck. It doesn't matter how attractive I find her, it's not like she's going to think those sorts of things about me." He mumbled.

"Well, force it then." He told him, "How does Cat like you to look?"

"What?" Robbie frowned, "I don't follow."

"Did she like it when you straightened your hair? Did she ever comment on it?" Beck queried.

"Um...she said something about it looking nice...but she prefers the curls..." Robbie admitted shyly.

"Yeah? So make your hair curlier. Take everything she really likes about you and make it stand out. Iron out all the creases, get rid of all the flaws." Beck threw his arms up in the air excitedly.

"This is what you do to get with girls?" Robbie checked out.

"No. I look at them and they squeal and fangirl." Beck rolled his eyes.

"Not Jade." Robbie pointed out.

"Yeah..." Beck looked at the wall dreamily, "She's different."

"It was the other way round." Robbie joked, "She looked at you, you screamed and fangirled."

"Shut up!" Beck muttered, chucking a pillow at the laughing boy, "I still got the girl. I was obvious, upfront. I flirted. Asked on a date. Asked her on a few more. Done and dusted, the rest is history."

"You make it look so easy..." Robbie sighed, "I'd die if Cat knew how I felt. Didn't you feel embarrassed?"

"Not really." Beck shrugged.

"I want your confidence." Robbie muttered.

"Or you could get some of your own and stop being such a coward."

"Huh. Maybe you should stop being a Canadian." Robbie fired back sourly.

"Yes! I'm from Canada! Why does everyone use that as an insult?" Beck cried.

"Hey!" Robbie cried impatiently, "I need more tips!"

"I don't know. I'm just making this shit up. Just google, how to get my crush to like me, or somethin'."

"Why didn't I think of that?" Robbie yelped, diving across the room and grabbing his pearpad.

"I found something!" Robbie announced.

Beck rolled his eyes, "Fine..." He grumbled, "Tell me what it says, I know you're dying to..."

"Take care of your appearance." Robbie read out, "Have confidence, be there for them. Be yourself-"

Beck snorted, "Be yourself? Haha, that's a good one..." He said sarcastically.

Robbie glared at him and raised his voice, "Be yourself." He repeated, "And flirt a little."

"Which is basically all the stuff I told you to do." Beck pointed out.

"Hey! It includes some ways to flirt!" Robbie cried happily, "It says, try using cheesy pickup lines, playfully poking them, teasing them and light sarcasm."

"Cat's always teasing and poking you." Beck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"She's just being friendly." Robbie denied.

Beck paused for a moment, "Oh my God."

Robbie looked up from his pearpad, "What?"

"You can't tell when a girl is flirting with you! Cat could have dropped millions of hints and you didn't realise!"

"Please." Robbie scoffed, "I can tell. And she doesn't...so...shut up!" He mumbled, "I found some more stuff and...oh...what's this? Calling a girl pretty or beautiful is more appreciated than calling them hot or sexy. HA." He looked at Beck triumphantly.

"Whatever..." Beck sniffed, "This article was written by losers."

"There's also, how to tell if a girl likes you...she's shy around you, messes with her hair or fiddles with her fingers whilst talking to you, pokes or playfully hits you, glances at you..." Robbie trailed off, scanning through the paragraphs, "This is like a bible."

"And you're like...a total nub." Beck taunted, "Just print some of that stuff out and use it yo help you with Cat."

"You think that'll work?" Robbie's eyes shone.

"You seem to have failed in all other areas, so you really have nothing left to lose."

. . .

(A/N)- Think I'm doing good with updating daily, seems to be working so far :)

Random (guest)- I think everyone out grows toys at different times. I found it amusing how you said you were ticked off when I said eleven year olds like barbies, hey! If they want to like plastic dolls with excessively big breasts, let them! I know eleven years olds that play with dolls, not a big deal. I still have soft toys (and of course, so does Cat). The whole first grader thing means nothing to me...the American schooling system confuses me, I have no idea what first graders are. Thanks for all the compliments otherwise though, I hope I'll see your reviews more as I enjoy reading people's views on my work :3

Dawnmist of RiverClan-There you go :3 A Beck chapter, for you.

Shout out to Random (guest) because they demanded a shout out and I can't deny them that :D

-Florence xoxo


	20. The Dream Like Reality

"You brought the list to school?" Beck asked Robbie with an unimpressed eye roll.

Robbie looked up from the piece of paper he was consulting, "It's more helpful than you ever were." He shot back.

"Oh please." Beck scoffed, avoiding Robbie's comment, "It's not like you're going to use any of those tips, you still can't look her in the eye without blushing."

Robbie scowled, "Give me time." He defended, "It says that girls find guys that can cook attractive."

"Pbth…" Beck made a rasping sound and put his thumb down.

"And guys who can dance." Robbie added, sighing over dramatically.

"Does it say anything about guys that practise kissing by making lips with their thumb and finger?" Beck snorted with laughter.

Robbie flushed, "Y-you saw that?" He asked weakly.

"You were French kissing your own HAND. Kind of impossible to miss." Beck smirked.

Robbie urgently whacked him in the chest, "Shhh! Not so loud!" He whimpered.

"Hey…look." Beck nodded at Cat who was quickly heading their way, her face suddenly lit up as she spotted them, "What's the first thing on that list of yours?"

"Compliment her." Robbie reported, cramming the piece of paper into his pocket.

"Hey you!" Cat giggled, bouncing over to Robbie and briefly placing both her hands on his cheeks before turning to Beck to give him a hug.

"Hey Caterpillar." Beck smiled as Cat groaned.

"Ryan got to you?" She complained loudly.

"Uh…hey Cat!" Robbie cried, probably a little too loudly.

She jumped slightly, "Well hey to you to Mister Shouty." She teased.

"You…" Robbie started before trailing off.

"Me…?" Cat replied, taunting him slightly as she watched the boy try to reply.

He wiped his hands on his shirt, which appeared to be surprisingly sweaty, "You look pretty." He choked out.

Cat self-consciously patted her hair, "Thanks…" She stared at her feet, "So do you…" She replied distractedly.

"What? You think he looks pretty?" Beck chuckled.

Cat jumped as if she's forgotten he was still there.

She gave him an anguished look, opening her mouth to say something.

"Don't worry…I'll leave you two to it." Beck winked.

"I apologise for…him." Robbie squeaked.

Cat shrugged, "I'm used to him being a nutty noodle, don't worry about it."

"Nutty noodle?" Robbie chuckled, "That's new."

"Yeah…and so is your hair…" Cat commented suddenly.

"Huh?" He looked at her, bewildered.

"Did…did you curl your hair?" She spluttered, reaching up.

He blushed as she combed her hand through it.

He shrugged, "Maybe…" He looked at her mysteriously.

"It's nice." Cat murmured.

"Thanks…" They both stared at the floor.

"You look pretty by the way…" Robbie stammered.

Cat giggled, "You already said that. You look good today too." She nodded.

Robbie looked delighted, he was so busy just dreamily staring at her that the bell going caught him by surprise.

Cat had been messing with her phone during the small pause between the tow and quickly look up when Robbie was snapped out of his hazy little dream.

She rolled her eyes at him as he tried to look at her nonchalantly by shoving his hands in his pockets and smiling goofily, "Umm…" He brushed his hair off his face, "…hi." He shuffled from foot to foot.

"Walk me to class?" Cat asked, grabbing his arm before he could even respond.

"Sure." He replied quietly as she impatiently dragged him down the hall way.

. . .

"How was class?" Beck asked a very happy looking Robbie.

"Good." Robbie smirked, glancing down at his phone.

"Were you talking to Cat by any chance?" Beck gestured to his phone with a knowing look.

"Texted her all lesson." He reported, looking pleased.

"Are you making progress?" Beck asked hopefully.

"Can't I just have fun with her without having to worry about the whole dating thing?" Robbie asked exasperatedly, "I don't want to come on too strong."

Beck rolled his eyes as Robbie's phone buzzed.

The boy looked down, blushed, and quickly began tapping out a reply.

Beck read Cat's text over Robbie's shoulder.

"Tablecloth?" He read out, sounding baffled.

"Inside joke." Robbie supplied, "You had to be there, really."

"You been using that little list of yours?" Beck teased.

"A little." Robbie admitted, looking ruffled.

"You were treating it like a freakin' bible yesterday." Beck pointed out, "I know you were studying that thing all lesson."

Robbie didn't reply for a moment, and when we did, he completely switched the subject, "Let's get lunch." He ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do Shapiro." Beck flicked him around the back of the head, "I'm not some puppy that just chases-Jade!" He ran up to her eagerly.

Robbie spotted Cat, Andre and Tori already seated at their regular table.

He glanced over to where he used to sit, Ally and Ryan were there, with a bunch of other people around them.

"Hi." He mumbled.

Cat moved up and patted the space next to her, "Next to me! Next to me!" She begged.

"Relax Red, he's gonna sit next to you." Andre soothed, exchanging a look with Tori.

"Um, yeah. Yeah I am." Robbie put in, trying to sound sure of himself.

Cat took his bag and placed it under the seat for him, "There you go!"

"Thank you…" Robbie quickly sat down with a bump.

"Hey…what's this?" Andre asked suddenly, waving a piece of crumpled paper in the air.

"Nothing!" Robbie snatched the sheet from Andre's hands.

"Ooh…got a dirty secret?" Andre taunted.

"Dirty?" Cat looked baffled, "The paper was clean…" She trailed off to ponder.

"Oh, leave him alone." Tori said good naturedly.

"Why so secretive?" Andre persisted.

"Yeah!" Cat added, "Will you tell me Robbie?" She begged.

"No!" Robbie protested.

Cat put her head on his shoulder, "Please?"

"N-no…" He managed to get out.

"Pleeeeeeasssee Roooobbbieeee?" She whined, putting one hand on his arm and gently squeezing his bicep.

"Flirt." Andre snorted as Tori laughed.

Cat looked outraged and snatched herself away from him, "I was not! Girls can hug guys! I'm a lady!" She folded her arms crossly.

Robbie awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "It's o-okay Cat. I know you were just hugging."

"See? Robbie understands!" Cat dramatically jutted out her chin.

"I...I need to talk to Beck about something." Robbie announced hastily, still trying to 'calm down' after the excitement of having Cat practically using him as a pillow.

"Talk to me about what?" Beck asked suddenly.

"AAH!" Robbie jumped, falling backwards off the bench.

Beck rolled his eyes and Cat anxiously held out her hand to pull him up.

He accepted her help, but ended up almost pulling her over too.

"Ugh..." She groaned, "You're heavier than you look...have you been like, working out or something?"

Robbie shrugged, he'd been joining in with Beck's morning crunches and push ups, but he seriously doubted that had made any difference.

"No." Beck filled in Robbie's silence.

"I do press ups in the morning!" Robbie cried, scrambling to his feet.

"You can't push yourself off the ground. You just lie there...flailing...like a fish out of water." Beck shook his head, "It's a sad sight."

"Sounds more amusing than sad. Where do I get tickets?" Ryan interrupted eagerly.

"Hey freak." Jade shoved Ryan, "Move."

"No." Ryan replied stubbornly, "I want to stand here."

"I'm leaving now." Robbie announced.

Cat warily glanced at Jade and Ryan who were both bristling with anger, "Can I come?" She asked frantically.

"You sure can." Robbie smiled.

"You sure can doyyyyy." Beck imitated him in a high pitched voice.

"So what? My voice has broken properly, do you really need to make my life hell about it?" Robbie squealed.

"Sorry. I can't understand you. Go preach your problems to the mice, Squeaky." Beck retorted.

"Beck. Your girlfriend keeps shoving me!" Ryan complained loudly.

"I'm NOT his girlfriend!" Jade snarled.

"Sorry. Beck! Your booty call keeps shoving me!" Ryan laughed.

Cat quickly stepped between Ryan and Jade before anything else happened, "I'm...I'm going to go now." She told them slowly, "But you guys are going to play nice, aren't you?"

"I'd rather play castrate Ryan." Jade replied through gritted teeth, "I have some tweezers, they should be small enough."

Ryan glared at her.

"Robbie? Can we leave now?" Cat asked nervously.

"Yeah." He replied after a moments hesitation, "Go fourth!"

Beck met his response his a groan and rolled his eyes.

. . .

"You were mean today..." Robbie sighed, dangling his legs over the side of the bed as Beck came through the door.

"Scoot." Beck ordered, sharply tapping Robbie's shoulder.

"But it's my bed!" Robbie yelped.

"Get on the floor where you belong." Beck said sinmply.

Robbie sighed heavily, dragging a beanbag across the floor and sitting in the centre of the room.

"I wasn't being mean, anyway." Beck said suddenly.

"You humiliated me in front of Cat!" Robbie sniffed disdainfully.

"No! You do that all on your own!" Beck replied.

"You know how much I like her! Why'd you take the piss out of me all the time?" Robbie hunched up his shoulders.

"Okay. I'm sorry."Beck said heavily.

"Too late now! She already knows about my fish like flailing!"

"I wouldn't be too worried if I were you. She had her hands all overyou at lunch." Beck pointed out.

"She does that with all guys." He snapped.

"See? That's progress! She views you as a guy now!"

"BECK!" Robbie yelled, "This is my love life your joking about! And I swear to God if you say anything along the lines of my love life already being a joke then I'll-"

"No need to be moody." Beck smirked, "I get it. And I have helped you, haven't I?"

"...yes." Robbie admitted grudgingly.

"I got you two to become friends...I'm the reason you guys are close!" He looked pleased with himself.

"Whatever, okay?" Robbie ran his hands through his curlier-than-usual hair.

"I don't have to help anymore Shapiro! I got that report back you wrote for me! Graded too. I got an A. Nice going." Beck grinned.

"Why d'ya still hang about me then? You finally consider me your friend?" Robbie guessed.

"Nope. I just need a place to stay and being nice to you it what got me bed." Beck reported.

"Have you spoken to your Dad since he kicked you out?" Robbie asked.

Beck's eyes darkened, "I told you the other day, I don't want to talk about him."

"But Beck, you have to share your feelings-" Robbie started.

"Now you sound like Cat." Beck spat.

"You have stolen my bed so I'd appreciate it if you at least bothered-"

"You want your bed? FINE. Have it. I need some air." Beck abruptly got up and stalked out the room.

"Beck?" Robbie called out, "Come on! Come back...you know I didn't mean it like that!"

. . .

"OPEN THE DOOR!" Jade screamed.

"Who is it?" A chirpy voice asked from the other side.

"Fine."Jade replied.

"Huh?"

There was a loud thud, followed by a scream and the door suddenly swung open, unhinged at the bottom.

Cat stood there in her pyjamas, looking shocked, "Did you just kick the door open?" She gasped.

Jade studied the broken door and shrugged, "Looks like it. Come on."

"Come on where?" Cat asked, eyes as wide as saucepans.

"Robbie's." Jade rolled her eyes as if the answer was obvious.

"B-but...I can't...I'm..." Cat suddenly looked down, realising she was standing in thin cotton shorts and a bra, "Close your eyes! I'm innapropriate!" She screamed, hands shooting up to try and

cover herself.

"Fine. Put something decent on and come with me." Jade ordered.

As if the other girl had some power over her, Cat immediately scampered up the stairs and then came charging back down a few moments later in a pink onesie, "I'm decent now!" She announced

looking more comfortable.

"Let's go." Jade replied, barely acknowledging what Cat said.

"Why are we going to Robbie's?" Cat asked quietly.

"'Cause Beck wanted me to come over." Jade replied.

"But why do I have to come?" Cat whined, "I'm sleepy Jade..."

"You look wide awake." Jade commented.

"You'd look wide awake too if someone kicked YOUR door in!" Cat pointed out in a high pitched tone.

"I need you to come with me so you can keep Robbie busy so we don't have to hang out with him." Jade explained impatiently.

"Well...I guess I like hanging out with Robbie..." Cat contemplated, "But what about the door? People can get in the house..."

"Then let's hope you've hidden your valuables." Jade grabbed Cat by the shoulder and marched her over and into her car.

. . .

"Hey." Robbie said quietly, giving Beck a small nod.

Beck barely acknowledged the other boy as he crept into Robbie's room, sitting silently on the bean bag with no protest.

"You can sit on the bed too if you want." Robbie offered hesitantly, "Plenty of room."

Beck shrugged, "Whatever. Jade's coming over by the way."

"Mom specifically said no girls when she left." Robbie protested weakly.

"She won't know." Beck pointed out, "Not unless someone tells her."

"Point taken." Robbie replied, shifting up so Beck could sit on the end of the bed.

Beck sighed heavily, rigidly sitting by Robbie's feet.

"Movie?" Robbie suggested tentatively, "Till Jade gets here."

"Could be a while." Beck agreed, "She's bringing Cat at that girl's never good at time keeping..."

Robbie perked up, "She is?" He asked eagerly.

"Yeah,I suggested it. Keep you busy whilst I'm with Jade and all."

"Thankyou!" Robbie cried, throwing himself at Beck and hugging him.

"Yeah...you don't have to do that." Beck replied, prising the other boy off, "And, I'll watch a movie with you. As long as you keep your distance."

"Agreed." Robbie replied meekly.

. . .

"Thank you for the ice cream..." Cat said quietly, "Even if it's just a cone because you threw the ice cream at a small child..." She delicately nibbled at the cone, looking at Jade uncertainly.

"Your welcome." Jade replied stiffly, "Thank you for adding an extra half hour to the journey." She added sarcastically.

"Any time." Cat responded obliviously, holding her cone in front of Jade's face, "Want a nibble?"

Jade snatched it out the girls hand and crushed it, "Don't do that! I'm trying to drive here!" She snapped.

"...sorry..." Cat sniffed.

"You should be." Jade replied over dramatically.

"You have ice cream cone all over the floor now." Cat reported dolefully.

"We're here." Jade ignored the red head.

"We are?" Cat's head popped up.

"That's what I said." Jade ppointed out defensively, braking heavily.

Cat squeaked as the car jerked.

"Get out." Jade ordered.

"Bossy..." Cat sighed.

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

. . .

Jade loudly knocked on the door.

Cat shuffled around behind her, looking at some flowers that had started sprouting in the cracks of the path.

"OPEN UP!" Jade yelled.

"Maybe they can't hear you." Cat put in unhelpfully, "That might be why they aren't answering."

"No shit Sherlock." Jade snarled as Cat covered her ears.

"I wish you wouldn't say stuff like that..."

"Hey look!" Jade cried suddenly.

"Don't even think about kicking Robbie's door in!" Cat told her loudly.

"No...not that. Look. Open window." Jade pointed.

"But it's tiny..." Cat protested.

"You're tiny." Jade effortlessly trumped her.

"And it's high up. I'm not high up." Cat looked at her confidently.

"Here." Jade sighed, putting her arms around Cat's middle and lifting her.

"You're strong!" Cat cheered, "I'm flying!"

"Cat...window..." Jade grunted, beginning to shake.

"Oh! Right!" Cat swung her feet onto the window pane, "I'm up!"

Jade stepped back and watched as Cat wriggled through the small gap, "Let me in from the other side." She instructed, going back round to the front door.

Cat appeared a few moments later, hair sticking up.

Jade looked at her and smirked, "Come on."

"Where are we going now?" Cat asked, "This is so exciting! Like an adventure!" Her eyes shone.

"Upstairs." Jade announced, "To look for those two slackers."

"Kay!" Cat cried, darting up the stairs.

"Cat?" Jade called out, slowly coming up after her.

"Shhhhh!" Cat put her finger to her lips, peeking through a crack in the door.

"What?" Jade hissed.

Cat giggled, pushing the door open to reveal Robbie and Beck snuggled up together, asleep with a movie quietly playing.

"They look so cute!" Cat gushed, searching for her phone.

Jade stormed over.

"What are you doing?" Cat cried out frantically.

"Waking Beck up. Otherwise I just hung out with you for no reason." Jade said simply.

"You can't!Then you'll wake Robbie up too!"

Cat gingerly made her way over to the two, "He looks so sweet." She nodded at Beck.

Robbie's head was rested on Beck's shoulder, his mouth slightly open.

Cat leaned over Beck's hunched up body and took Robbie's glasses off for him and muted the TV, "Come on..." She sighed to Jade, leaning down to brush Beck's hair out of his eyes.

"Stop mothering them!" Jade rolled her eyes.

"I don't want them to be uncomfy!" Cat said, a little too loudly.

"Huh...?" Robbie was squinting up at her.

Cat gasped, looking frantic, "Robbie? Shhh...you're dreaming..."

"I...I am...?" He asked sleepily, his eyes closing again.

"Yep, so shhh." Cat kissed his nose.

"Did...did you kiss me?" His words sort of slurred together.

"Um...yep." Cat murmured.

"Then this must be a dream..." Robbie drifted off again, breathing heavily.

"Sleep tight." Cat mumbled, rushing out of the room.

Jade gave her a weird look and followed her out.

. . .

(A/N)- I was meant to update yesterday but fanfiction was playing up so I couldn't access the site and then my computer deleted the chapter I had ready so I just rewrote and changed loads of stuff

so it ended up being twice as long. Sorry for the delay.


	21. The Day The Flame Flickered

(A/N)- DOUBLE UPDATE. YAY. At the start, they're playing that game where someone asks something, and if it applies to you then you take a sip of your drink. The name of it escapes me.

. . .

"Ever done drugs?" Beck asked, looking around at Cat, Andre, Tori, Robbie and Jade.

Cat and Robbie immediately shook their heads, seeming to be shocked by the idea.

"What? Even Little Miss Ever So Innocent Vega?" Jade gasped falsely.

"Accidentally!" Tori squeaked, "Someone spiked my drink once!"

"Of course." Jade rolled her eyes, "Like you would ever purposely take them."

"What about you?" Tori fired back, "You didn't take a sip."

"Yeah. Because I'm not stupid." Jade replied frivolously.

"And yet you teased me?" Tori squeaked.

"Like you can do anything about it." Jade taunted.

Tori shrunk back into her seat, intimidated.

"Anyway." Beck interrupted, putting his hands on Jade's shoulders and turning her away from Tori, "Can we continue the game? I mean, so far, Cat and Robbie haven't drank on anything." He complained.

"That's because all your suggestions are illegal!" Cat cried.

"I hardly think running naked in public is illegal." Beck scoffed.

"Actually, it is." Robbie told him nervously, "It's indecent exposure."

"It was funny though." Cat added, "When you did the whole skinny dipping thing." She nodded.

"Oh...I forgot about that." Beck shrugged.

"How many times have you been naked in public?" Cat asked, sounding and looking extremely alarmed.

Beck shrugged, "Ooh!" He lit up suddenly, "I know one you'll both drink for!"

"What is it?" Cat and Robbie asked together, sharing a doubtful look.

"Are you still a virgin?" Beck asked smarmily.

Cat blushed furiously and Robbie looked down in his lap.

"Why...why do you just assume that we're virgins?" Cat asked weakly, "I could be a total slut." She looked at him defiantly, wincing slightly at her own language.

"I know you are, Miss Valentine. The whole Danny incident made things pretty clear." Beck pointed out.

"Beck...you know she doesn't like to talk about it." Tori hissed as Cat wriggled away from Beck and curled into Andre's side.

Cat reached out limply and sipped her juice box, "There. Happy?"

Robbie casually grabbed his juice box, a twin to Cat's, and took a sip.

"Juice boxes are for three year olds." Jade snorted.

"But...it's yummier than beer." Cat wrinkled her nose, "How did you guys even get that stuff? You aren't old enough to buy any."

"Rob made me a fake ID." Beck grinned.

Cat turned to Robbie with an over dramatic gasp, "Robert!" She scolded.

"Hey!" Robbie protested, "Don't twist things! I just corrected the math! He already had a fake ID, but he made himself four years younger." Robbie smirked slightly.

"It was an honest mistake." Beck retorted stuffily, "Anyone else taking a drink?"

Tori raised her hand meekly, "Me." She whispered, taking more of a gulp than a sip.

"...me." Jade added grudgingly.

Beck looked at Andre expectantly.

Andre smugly crossed his arms, "Nope."

Cat hit him in the chest and looked shocked, "You haven't had a girlfriend since you've been at this school!" She cried, "You had a one night stand didn't you?" She accused.

"How much did you pay her?" Jade added, inspecting her nails.

"It was free!" Andre gasped, looking shocked.

"So...you were like...a charity case?" Jade assumed.

"What? No! I meant, she wanted to!" Andre insisted.

"She wanted to? Okay. Now I'm worried." Jade looked amused.

"Can we move on?" Tori persuaded.

"Please!" Cat squeaked in agreement, swinging her legs up into Robbie's lap and dominating most of the couch.

"Have you had your first kiss yet?" Tori asked cheerfully, happily sipping her drink.

"Oh please." Beck scoffed, "Everyone's going to drink. That's pointless."

Once Cat put her drink back down she glanced over at Robbie who wasn't drinking, but instead was looking down in his lap, fiddling with his fingers. She gave him a little nudge with her foot, shooting him an anxious glance.

He smiled at her shyly and looked down again, ears going red.

"Come on Shapiro. Drink." Beck commanded, "We haven't got all day."

"Beck...I think Robbie's not drinking because he hasn't kissed anyone." Tori suggested discreetly.

"Everyone's had their first kiss." Beck replied incredulously.

The longer Beck spoke, the further back Robbie seemed to shrink.

"I...I haven't." Robbie muttered in a tiny voice.

"What?" Beck spluttered, trying to keep a straight face.

Robbie sighed deeply, "Can we move on please?"

"Wait!" Cat cried, "Robbie's Mom's kissed him! And his Mammaw!" She looked triumphant.

Robbie slowly buried his face in his hands as Andre and Beck couldn't hold their laughter in anymore.

"Cat, sweetie, that made things worse." Tori told her gently.

"I was trying to help!" Cat yelped.

"It's fine." Robbie interrupted, slightly muffled as he was still covering his face.

"Stop laughing at him!" Cat demanded, looking desperate.

"Stop it." Tori added, smacking Andre's shoulder.

"Carry on." Jade encouraged, "He looks like he's going to cry."

"I'm not crying!" Robbie protested.

Cat shuffled over to him, grabbing him by the wrists and forcing his hands away.

Robbie looked away from her, trying to hide how red his eyes were.

Cat blocked Beck and Andre's view of him, "They were just kidding." She said softly.

"I know." He replied bluntly, "I'm going upstairs to get something." He mumbled, shuffling out of the room.

Cat shot Andre, Jade and Beck an appealed look, "That was really mean! She squeaked.

"Come on. We were having a laugh. He knows that." Beck tried to defend himself.

"He trusted us! He could've lied about it and then you guys do this..." Cat trailed off, appearing to be furious.

"Red-" Andre started.

"I kept your secret." Cat told him sharply, giving him a knowing look.

Beck and Jade immediately leaned closer, "What secret?" They asked eagerly.

"I'm not a jerkface like you guys so I'm not going to humiliate him." Cat sniffed, she leaned closer to Andre, "It'll stay a secret provided you aren't mean to anyone else like that." She threatened.

Andre gulped and nodded, looking terrified suddenly.

"As for you Beckett." Cat said sharply.

"Oh no! What terrible things could Miss Valentine do to me?" Beck cried in mock terror.

"Nothing much I guess." Cat shrugged, "I do have these really cute pictures of you and Robbie cuddling in your sleep though...and they may accidentally end up on The Slap."

Tori gave Cat a look of admiration as the little red head looked back at the two boys with a satisfied smirk, "I'm going to check on Robbie now." She announced, "But Mister Longneck and Tori are going to keep and eye on you guys and they're going to tell me if anyone else is a dipstick, okay?"

And with that, she marched out the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

. . .

"Knock knock." Cat said softly, rapping on Robbie's bedroom door.

"How'd you know I was in here?" Robbie asked quietly.

"I could hear you pacing around from downstairs." Cat reported, leaning against the door frame.

Robbie laughed slightly, "Huh. Nothing gets past you."

"Nuh uh." Cat shook her head, even though Robbie was on the opposite side of the door, "Can I come in?" She asked him hopefully.

"I guess." He replied, suddenly not sounding quite so upbeat.

Cat peeked around the door, spotting Robbie lying on a beanbag with his feet up on his bed, "Hey, you."

He glanced over at her, "Hey, you." He echoed.

Cat sighed heavily, "You okay?"

Robbie shrugged, "Not really. But it'll pass."

"It's not like this stuff matters anyway." Cat pointed out, sitting down by his feet.

"It's okay for you, you've had your first kiss." Robbie grumbled.

"And you'll have yours!" Cat giggled, "Be patient and wait for the right girl!"

"I'm not all too patient..." Robbie complained.

Cat smiled, "I know. When we cook together you always take the food out too early."

"I get hungry." He replied defensively.

"Your eyes look kinda puffy." Cat said suddenly, sliding onto the floor and sitting beside him.

He rolled away from her, "Don't Cat..."

"Don't what?" She blinked in confusion, "It's okay to cry you know." She told him matter of factly.

"I don't take teasing very well." Robbie said weakly.

"Under statement of the century." Cat giggled.

"Hey!" Robbie smiled, poking her arm, "Mean."

"I didn't say it was a bad thing. Most guys aren't sensitive." Cat stated, messing with his curls.

"Mm." Robbie made a non committal noise as if he was mulling over what she said, "It is kind of pathetic though."

"Sorry?" Cat replied, looking confused.

"Not having my first kiss. It is kind of pathetic." Robbie repeated, "I can see the humour of it."

"It was a while before I had my first kiss." Cat told him, looking a little apprehensive.

"Oh yeah?" Robbie looked at her warily.

"Yep! I was ten!" Cat squeaked.

"That-" Robbie started.

"Wait, are we talking romantic or non romantic?" Cat asked.

"Romantic." Robbie replied, relaxing a little.

"Oh...my bad. Twelve then." Cat corrected herself.

"Twelve? That's young!" Robbie yelped.

"It was only five years ago..." Cat pointed out.

Robbie folded his arms at looked up at the ceiling, "Is this supposed to cheer me up?"

"I'm trying! Cat squeaked, "Don't be mad!"

"I'm not...I'm not mad." Robbie muttered, "I mean...you didn't have to come looking for me."

"But you looked after me when I was upset." Cat pointed out, "It's what friends do."

"Well...thanks for trying." Robbie said limply.

Cat went silent for a moment, "Andre hasn't had a girlfriend for a few years." She piped up.

"I haven't had a girlfriend full stop." He interjected glumly.

"H-he was also lying about losing his v-virginity." She told him hesitantly.

Robbie rolled his eyes at her, "No he wasn't..."

"He was." Cat insisted bluntly, "He was upset about it. It was like me and Danny, only Andre got scared. And had a few problems in the downstairs department." Her giggled forced him to laugh too.

"See? You're feeling better!" She cheered.

"Yeah. A little." Robbie nodded, smiling, "Y-you can go if you want, don't feel you have to stay with me."

"Don't be silly. I'm staying till you feel all better." She frowned.

"Cat. I'm okay, honestly." He laughed nervously, "Stop trying to fix me."

Cat silently look up at him, eyebrows shooting up in a perplexed fashion, "I hate it that the others made you sad..."

Her fists curled slightly,

Robbie shyly grabbed her hand and prised her fingers apart, "Don't you get violent Madam." He teased.

"I have an idea." Cat announced, cutely wrinkling up her nose.

"Idea?" Robbie echoed, baffled.

She leaned forward and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips and then looked back at him smugly, "Problem solved."

It was too chaste to be romantic, but it could hardly be classified as just friendly.

"Why...why did you do that?" Robbie asked hoarsely.

"Now you can tell people you've kissed a girl." Cat told him softly, "Just promise you won't say it was me. I don't want our friendship to change."

Robbie licked his lips that faintly tasted of strawberries, slightly sticky from her lip gloss.

"Promise!" She demanded, Cat appeared not to have been at all affected by the kiss.

"I...I promise." He whispered.

Cat leapt up and started to walk out, "You coming?" She asked brightly.

"G-give me a moment." He stuttered.

The door clicked shut.

He leant back against the floor.

Trying to figure out what the heck just happened.

. . .

(A/N)-

Thank you to lindsey (guest) for all the reviews and encouragement. This chapter's for you for being so sweet :3


	22. The Ever So Gallant Confrontation

"It sounds like you got friend zoned."

Robbie glowered at Ryan from across the table, "Ally?" He turned to the girl hopefully.

"For once I actually agree with Ryan." She shrugged, leaning over to pat his shoulder, "Sorry."

"Wow." Robbie spat, "I tell you guys she KISSED me. Let me repeat that, Cat Valentine, an attractive HUMAN FEMALE, kissed me."

"I think you should have exaggerated the me part too." Ryan put in, "That's the most unbelievable bit."

"She hasn't spoken to me since. Do you think that means something? I mean…I felt a spark." Robbie insisted, around a mouthful of yoghurt, "She must have felt it too!"

"Do you mind not spewing dairy products all over me?" Ally asked, looking annoyed.

"The vegan's getting antsy." Ryan smirked, tapping his fingers on the table.

"You do know that's not actually an insult." Ally retorted, "No matter how many times you say it you…" He trailed off.

"You…what?" Ally prompted, laughing as Ryan scrunched up his face.

"He's trying to think of a pun about vegans." Robbie scoffed.

"Of course he is." Ally sighed, rolling her eyes like she was used to it.

"Anyway, what about my girl problem?" Robbie whined.

"What about it?" Ryan asked.

"I have to fix it!" Robbie yelped, "I have serious problems with girls that need fixing!"

"It's never bothered you before…" Ryan laughed.

"Do you think I should talk to her?" Robbie asked, running his hands through his hair, "Ally? You're a girl right?"

"I was last time I checked." She replied sarcastically.

"I want me to check again?" Ryan offered, jokily stretching his hands out in the direction of her chest.

"Come any closer and I'll castrate you." Ally threatened.

"You wouldn't dare touch little Ryan!" Ryan cried indignantly, hands crossing over his lap defensively.

"I don't think _any _girl would dare touch little Ryan." Ally told him dryly.

"I used to think you were hot." Ryan replied grumpily, "You want to know what I said to Robbie when I first saw you?"

Ally turned to Robbie, "Do I want to know?"

Robbie violently shook his head, "You really, really don't."

"No then." She replied haughtily.

"I said, you know what Rob? That girl over there is shaggable." Ryan informed her shamelessly.

"That's great to know." Ally nodded.

"And do you want to know what I think of you now?" Ryan asked, grabbing a grape from Ally's lunch and flicking it across the table.

"I feel like whatever my answer is, you're still going to tell me." Ally said blankly, slapping his hand away as he tried to take another grape.

"You're a total bitch." Ryan reported with a grin.

"Well isn't that just lovely?" Robbie put in cheerfully.

"I can hardly shag you now, it would count as animal cruelty." Ryan scoffed.

"It's scary how much that comment didn't shock me. It's kinda become the norm for you now." Ally shrugged.

"Don't say that…" Robbie winced.

"I feel like I've been issued a challenge!" Ryan cried.

"You never listen to me…" Robbie whined, "You really should."

"In all seriousness, girls change when you actually get to know them. And your opinion of them." Ryan sulked, "Rob knows what I'm talking about, don't ya?"

Robbie looked up, "Huh? Sorry, I was trying to block out your voice. It's what I do whenever your mouth opens."

Ally stifled a laugh.

"Just…answer the question." Ryan sniffed disdainfully, shooting a dark glare in Ally's direction.

"Fine. I got a crush on Cat, I got to know her…my feelings got stronger. There, if it's really THAT important to you."

"So…she hasn't just become another girl? She's not acting like a bitch around you?" Ryan asked in complete surprise.

Robbie shot him a weird look, "I think girls are only bitchy around you…you have that sort of effect…"

"It sounds like you don't have any respect for girls Ry, if they turn away when they get to know you." Ally mused.

Ryan shifted about on his seat, looking a little embarrassed.

"But it's okay…we don't have any respect for your either." Ally added smugly.

Ryan opened his mouth to argue, cheeks flushing.

"Look! Cat!" Robbie cried suddenly, pointing to the red head and practically leaping over Ryan and scrambling to get to her.

"CAT!" He yelled, somewhat foolishly as he hurtled into her side and knocked her over.

She gave a squeak of surprise, laughing as Robbie fumbled around trying to pick her up.

"Hey there Stranger." She teased as he managed to get her to her feet again, "Do knock everyone over or is that a greeting just for me?"

Robbie shuffled from foot to foot, "Only for you." He mumbled, adding a goofy smile at the end, "Sorry."

"It's fine." Cat replied distractedly as she brushed herself down, "Where are you rushing to get to?"

"Huh?" He shook his head in confusion, curls bouncing.

"You were dashing about like…a rabbit." She giggled, "Must be rushing to get somewhere."

"I just wanted to talk to you." He announced, wringing his hands.

"Oh." She responded, flicking her hair over one shoulder and looked at him expectantly.

Robbie smiled shyly and just stood there, staring at her.

She raised an eyebrow, "Robbie? I thought you said you wanted to talk to me?" She bit her lip.

_I've kissed those lips._ He thought triumphantly, though the thought scared him, the kiss, after all, was the very thing that was making him want to talk to her but also want to avoid her; both at the same time.

"So…umm…you use cherry lip gloss?" He squeaked, remembering the faint taste that had lingered long after she'd gone.

She blushed, "Oh! You wanted to talk about…that?" She looked a little nervous.

"Uh…i-is that okay?" He asked, trailing his foot along the ground, tracing a line in the dirt.

"Do you feel weird about it?" She guessed.

"A little." He admitted, "It was…" He struggled for the right word, "…unexpected."

"You looked so sad." She murmured, "It was the only thing I could do to cheer you up."

"Yeah." He replied faintly, obviously agreeing with her, "It was nice."

"But it was friendly." She told him, a little more sharply than was need, perhaps.

He flinched, "I know…would want to umm…what did you say again?"

"Mess up our friendship?" She chimed, crinkling her nose, "It's true Robbie. Throwing what we have away would be a terrible waste." She told him matter of factly.

"Yeah…yeah!" He nodded, a little over enthusiastically, "It would make thing awkward…and for NO reason!" He laughed loudly.

Cat look a little frightened, eyes widening as he went on.

"It's not like we have feelings for each other or anything, right?" He added quickly.

She gave him a very confused look, "W-what? No…you're my best friend Robbie…" She looked a little put out as if somehow that commented had offended her.

"And you're mine but this…" He gestured to himself and the to her, "This would NOT work…yuck…eww…never. Never ever. Nope." He shook his head furiously, Cat blurring in front of him.

"Good to know…?" She squinted at him, apparently unsure of how to respond, she looked a little uncomfortable.

"So…I have to go now…" He said awkwardly after realising he had no clue what to say to her next.

She smiled slightly, "Kay…"

"Sorry about knocking you over!" He yelped.

She giggled, "It's okay Robbie, calm down!"

"I have to go now." He repeated.

"You said that already." She pointed out, rolling her eyes, "You nervous about something?"

"What? Me? No. Never. Bye." Robbie squeaked, darting back over to his table, ignoring all the cold stares from the higher status people wondering what he was doing on their side of the cafeteria.

"Hi." Robbie gulped, sitting next to Ally with a bump.

"We saw you talking to Cat." Ally gave him a nudge with her elbow.

"What happened?" Ryan asked excitedly.

"I knocked her into some dirt and told her the idea of us dating was disgusting." Robbie reported, his head dropping onto the table, the metal clanging.

Ally shot Ryan a 'Comfort your friend.' Sort of look.

Ryan reached over and patted Robbie on the back, "Good work man. Good work."

(A/N)- Sorry for it almost being a week's wait, I've been distracted with GCSE preparation and what not, I promise to try and be more frequent in my updating from now on. I probably won't be able to update at the weekend because I have drama on Saturday and I have to go with my parents to meet up with their friends and entertain their children for the day. Plus I have algebra to do. Sorry :(


	23. The Key To Her Heart Is Courage

"I…I was wondering if maybe you know…" The awkward boy squeaked, trailing off, looking embarrassed.

Cat giggled, "What is it?" She fiddled with her hair, "Don't be shy."

"Would you like to go out with me? You know…on a date?" The boy flicked his hair out of his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip anxiously as he waited for her response.

Cat hesitated, looking over at Beck as she tried to figure out what to do. The plan was to leave dating for a while…but then again, he'd asked her out, and he was sweet and they were friends…

She nodded, "Sure!" She agreed, shivering a little as she thought of Danny, "Tomorrow?" She suggested.

"Yes?" The boy repeated, "Yes?!" He sounded thrilled, "Sure! B-but…" He blushed, "Can you pick me up…? I-I don't have my license yet…I know it's pathetic and girls want to be-"

"No problem." She cut him off, "I haven't got my license yet either." She reassured him, "We could meet at…?" She trailed off, prompting the boy to answer.

"Umm…" Truth be told, he hadn't expected her to say yes, laugh at him or gently turn him down, but not say yes, "The cinema." He decided quickly, "We could always just meet there."

"Sure." Cat nodded, looking at him shyly, "It's a date."

He dipped his head awkwardly and then gestured to his two friends trying to hold in their laughter as he stumbled over his words, "See you there then!" He called out, walking backwards and tripping over Jade's feet, "I'm okay!" He informed Cat before scampering off.

Cat turned to face her friends, who were all looking at her in disbelief, "What?" Her eye brows furrowed.

Beck glanced over at Robbie who was staring at his lap in complete silence, if it wasn't for him blinking and the sound of his heavy breathing, Beck would have thought the boy had died right there on the spot, he leant over and not so smoothly tried to comfort him, "So what?" He mumbled, "A guy in the year below us who can't drive had the stones to ask Cat out and you didn't…no big deal…" He trailed off, looking flustered.

"I'm gonna get a drink." Robbie said quietly, "Anyone else want one?"

"Me!" Cat announced loudly, beaming up at him, "Um…I want…" She trailed off, "Can I come with you and decide there?" She asked.

He sighed heavily, the whole point of getting a drink was to be away from Cat a moment, "Sure." He smiled, holding his hand out to her to help her off the seat.

She obliviously looped her hands with his, skipping over to Festus's truck, forcing him to skip with her.

"What do you want?" He snapped, sounding a little harsher than intended.

Cat didn't flinch like she usually did when someone was snappy with her, she knew exactly how to snap Robbie out of it. She playfully poked him in the chest, "Alright grumpy, can you give me a moment?"

"Hello boddys, what can I get you?" Festus leaned out of his truck.

"Lemonade." Robbie said hoarsely, turning to the red head standing beside him, "Cat?"

"Lemona-" She began before stopping, she leaned closer to the van as if she was going to tell Festus a secret, "Do you have any pink lemonade?" She whispered, unable to keep her excited wriggling under control as Festus went to look for her.

She threw both hands into the air when he presented her with some, "Thank you!" She squealed, "Robbie look!" She practically growled with happiness, she shoved the bottle in his face, "It's pink!"

"Yeah. That's probably why it says PINK lemonade on the front." Robbie replied dryly.

Cat's shoulders drooped, "Okay Captain Meanie, you be like that." She pouted.

Robbie sulkily sucked his lips in, doing a fish impression.

Cat smirked, instantly forgetting about her little outburst and poked his face, "Come on!" She yelled impatiently, "I wanna show Beck and Jadey my pink lemonade!"

He trudged after her, as she, once, again, skipped, he was almost smiling at her goofy antics until she paused to wave to the guy who had asked her out.

Robbie frowned, walking on a head, leaving her there and sitting back down next to Beck.

"Hey!" Cat squeaked, "You left me!" She pointed a finger at Robbie accusingly.

"You're a big girl. You can manage in the big bad world without me holding your hand." Robbie pointed out, sipping his drink, not even batting an eyelid as Cat shrunk into her sweat shirt, looking hurt.

"Don't be a jerk Rob." Beck put in, giving him a kick under the table.

Robbie simply glared at him, "So I'm meant to be all happy about this am I?" He mumbled.

"You could pretend. You go to a performing arts school, put the skills you have to good use." Beck commented.

"So…Cat." Tori smiled at the other girl.

"So…Tori." Cat giggled, mimicking her.

"Got yourself a toy boy?" Jade dived straight in and Tori punctuated it with a wink.

"What? No!" Cat gasped, "Don't make of fun of me!" She begged.

"We aren't…" Jade and Tori shared a mischievous look, "I didn't know you went for younger guys Cat." Jade smiled.

"He's only a few months younger." Cat jutted her chin out indignantly, "It's not like I'm that much older. Danny was in the year above, remember?" She pointed out.

"And he spread rumours about you guys having sex, remember?" Robbie smarmily put in, pressing his lips together.

Cat winced, "Please don't mention it." She begged.

He shot her an apologetic look, nudging her leg with his foot under the table.

"Look, can you just leave it okay?" Cat sighed, "I never said he was my boyfriend, we're just going to see a film together!"

"Yeah…something awful could happen to him…" Robbie sounded a little happier.

Cat laughed like she thought he was making a joke.

"Just be careful with him Little Red." Andre warned, "Don't let him take advantage."

"He won't." Cat brushed him off, "Did you see how cute he was?"

"Cute?" Andre raised an eyebrow and Jade scoffed.

"Yep." Cat nodded happily, "You know…like Robbie!"

Robbie spluttered, spewing his mouthful of lemonade across the table.

"Ew!" Cat squeaked, "Robbie!"

"I was in the spray zone." Jade announced furiously, pulling off her lemonade covered jumper, "Nice going Shapiro."

Robbie was bright red in the face.

"Are you okay Robbie?" Cat asked kindly, "Did you choke?"

"Yeah." He rasped, coughing weakly.

"Careful Robbie, your cough seems very acute." Beck smirked.

Andre leaned out to high five him.

"What?" Cat pouted, "It's funny that I said that guy was cute?"

"No." Jade shook her head, "It's because you called Shapiro cute. No one ever thought those words would come out of a girl's mouth."

Cat smiled nervously, "But what's the matter?" Her smile faded, "Did I do something wrong?"

Beck simply smiled, "Don't worry about it Cat."

"People shouldn't say don't worry about it. It makes you worry MORE." Cat complained, pinching a fry off of Andre.

"Hey!" He protested.

She giggled and took another.

"That's mine…" He frowned, "I asked if you wanted me to buy you fries…"

"Girl always do that." Beck snorted, "You ask them if they want anything to eat, they say no and then they eat your food."

"Yeah, because we aren't hungry till we see your food." Tori defended.

"Mm hm." Cat nodded in agreement., pouting as Andre moved the rest of his fries out of her reach.

Robbie sighed and pushed the remainder of his fries over to her, "You can have mine."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "You sure? What are you gonna do about lunch?"

"I'm not hungry." He insisted.

"Okay…" She looked at him, unconvinced. "If you say so."

"Do you even know that guy's name?" Tori asked suddenly.

"Back to this again?" Cat squeaked, "His name's Callum. We're friends." She nodded.

"Looks like he wants more than that." Jade smirked.

"This whole thing kinda came out of nowhere." Andre looked at her, concerned, "I thought you were leaving dating for a while?"

"I trust him." Cat said simply, "Why do you guys always make such a fuss?"

"We care about you." Robbie blurted out.

"I don't." Jade announced.

"Well I do!" Robbie snapped.

"Easy now." Cat chided nervously, reaching over to put her hand over his.

He snatched his hand away, "You should eat the fries before they get cold."

"We could share." She suggested suddenly.

He didn't reply, and instead looked past her and at Callum.

Callum was staring at Cat the same way he always stared at her.

Difference was, he had her.

Another guy who was shorter, younger and couldn't drive, had better chances with Cat Valentine than he did.

(A/N)- Going to be someone's baby sitter. Little children scare me.


	24. The Wandering Mind

"Uh…I…I bought you a soda!" Callum stammered, putting it in front of Cat and spun round on his heel, all set to scamper away.

"Hey wait!" Cat grabbed him by his wrist, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Yeah Ginger Ninja, where you going?" Beck smirked.

Cat kicked him under the table and frowned at him.

Beck yelped, "Ow!"

Callum self-consciously ran his fingers through his auburn hair, "I was going over there…" He gestured vaguely.

"You don't want to sit with me and my friends?" Cat asked, looked a little surprised.

"I kind of assumed you wouldn't want me t-" He started.

"Damn right we don't." Jade interrupted harshly.

"Jadey! Be nice!" Cat scolded, tightening her grip on Callum, who was looking awkward.

"H-hey Cat." Robbie smiled as he came over to the table, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Great, now I have to tolerate Robbie as well as your dork of a boyfriend." Jade sniffed.

Cat dropped Callum's hand, looking down in her lap shyly.

"W-we haven't really established…I mean, I'm not her boyfriend!" Callum said quickly, sitting down beside Cat with a bump.

"Mm." Cat nodded, cracking open her can of soda, "Thanks for this."

"What?" Callum looked up, "Oh…no problem."

"You guys are sickening." Jade complained.

Beck smirked, leaning over to kiss her on the cheek.

"Keep your lips where I can see them." She snarled, swatting him away.

"I can kiss you in many places and still follow that rule babe." Beck grinned.

"Guys…" Robbie protested, "Trying to eat here…"

Cat giggled, "So…" She looked around at them all, her gaze rested on Callum, "Last night was fun."

"Oh really?" Beck winked, "Sexy times?"

"What? No!" Cat cried, hitting Callum's arm, telling him to back her up.

"We went to see a movie." Callum told him cheerfully, "It was good."

"He let Mister Longneck come." Cat announced, beaming at Callum, who smiled back bashfully.

"Didn't Robbie let Mister Longneck come when you two went on a date?" Beck put in.

'What are you doing?' Robbie mouthed at Beck, looking cross.

'Doing you a favour.' He mouthed back.

"You two dated?" Callum asked suddenly, looking from Cat to Robbie.

Cat and Robbie glanced at each other, "What?" The both cried.

"No we're just-" Robbie started.

"-just friends." Cat finished, looking embarrassed, glancing at Robbie.

"Just friends." They said simultaneously.

Robbie let out a heavy sigh.

"But Beck said you guys went on a da-" Callum was yet again cut off.

"It wasn't really a date." Robbie interjected.

"Just…" Cat trailed off, looking at Robbie desperately.

"…two friends hanging out." He finished quickly.

"Plus Robbie thinks the idea of us dating is weird and gross." Cat put in.

"You make it sound bad!" Robbie yelped.

"I said I agreed with you! I wasn't criticizing!" Cat defended, "W-we're best off as friends."

"So…you think you're best off as friends but there's potential for more?" Beck leaned forward.

"No! That's not what I said!" Cat screeched, "You're twisting everything!"

"Beck. Stop." Robbie said quietly.

"Cat's mine." Callum put in boldly.

Cat turned to him suddenly, a smirk appearing, "Oh really?"

"I mean…with your permission…assuming you gave your permission!" He looked flustered.

Cat giggled, leaning forward to kiss his nose, "Aww…" She cooed, "You're adorable!"

Robbie fidgeted in his seat, not able to pull his gaze away from them.

"Hey Rob? Wanna go…do that thing?" Beck said suddenly, trying to draw Robbie away from Cat.

"What thing?" Robbie looked confused, obviously not catching on.

"That THING." Robbie insisted.

"Beck, if this is making you and Robbie uncomfortable then you can leave. You don't have to make up an imaginary thing." Cat sighed, looking hurt.

"Wait…is there a thing or not?" Robbie asked, turning to Callum.

"I don't know, man. I'm lost." He shrugged.

"There is!" Beck insisted.

"There's is not." Cat bristled.

"Come on Rob, we're leaving." Beck ordered.

"Uh…" Robbie looked down at his unfinished lunch.

"Come on." Beck snapped his fingers.

"He's not a dog." Cat pointed out, "Can't order him around like that."

Callum looked at Cat curiously and then at Robbie who seemed to be smiling at his girl as if in a daze.

He shook his head, there was nothing between Cat and Robbie.

Cat laid her head on Callum's shoulder, "Whatcha thinking?"

"Nothing." He replied nervously, trying to work out whether or not to rest his head on hers, but founds when he did her chin jutted into his neck.

"Sure?" Cat asked, "You were staring at me."

"To be fair...most guys stare at you." Robbie muttered, scowling as Beck made an 'aww' face.

Callum didn't seem to hear Robbie and Cat pretended she didn't, eyes flickering over to look at Robbie for a moment as she fought a blush before looking away.

"I'm bored." Jade announced, "None of you interest me."

"You aren't exactly a show stopper yourself." Callum retorted, evenly meeting her gaze.

"Ahh...now I know why she chose him over you." Beck muttered to Robbie, "That guy has a spine."

"Aren't you going to defend your girlfriend?" Robbie spat.

"That would be a decent thing to do." Cat added, looking eager to see the two acting as a couple.

"Please?" Ryan voice emerged from nowhere as Tori suddenly ran over to their table.

"NO!" The Latina yelled.

"Why not?" Ryan persisted.

"I said no." Tori repeated.

"That doesn't count as an explanation." Ryan sniffed.

Tori sat beside Robbie, grabbing his arm, "Call him off."

"Huh?" Robbie looked at her, glancing down at her hands grasping his wrist.

"He's like a puppy, follows me everywhere."

"Throw the dog a bone." Cat giggled.

"Ryan wants to bone Tori." Beck smirked.

Cat gave him a look of disgust and Robbie lightly whacked his shoulder.

Tori crossed her legs, "Shut up."

"Hello again, my love." Ryan sighed dreamily, siting between Tori and Cat.

"Savour it Vega. You'll never hear those words said to you again." Jade sneered.

Ryan grabbed Tori's hand and kissed her wrist before she could stop him.

"You guys are cute." Cat smiled.

Tori shuddered.

"Cat has a boyfriend now." Robbie announced abruptly.

They all gave him weird looks, including Callum and Cat.

"He's not my boyfriend." Cat said weakly.

"She's not my girlfriend." Callum added, looking down in his lap.

"But...she will be soon, right?" Robbie pressed on, staring at Cat who flinched a little as if she was intimidated.

"There's an elephant in the room..." Ryan mused, "Either that or it's Jade."

"Hey!" Jade spat.

"That's for insulting my girl." Ryan nodded triumphantly.

Tori laughed.

"And she laughs!" Ryan cheered.

"You aren't going to back me up?" Jade snapped at Beck.

"I thought we agreed no emotional ties? Purely physical." Beck grinned, looking bored, "I do enjoy that physical side by the way."

"Ew." Robbie stuck his tongue out.

"Yucky." Cat agreed.

"What?" Beck smirked, "Just because you're all prudes."

Cat shrunk into Callum's side.

"Beck..." Robbie nudged him and nodded to Cat, who looked a little upset.

"Shit, sorry Cat." Beck said quickly.

The red head nodded, "It's fine." She dismissed quietly.

"Wasn't aimed at you." Robbie murmured, nudging her leg with his foot under the table.

"I know."

"I'm lost here." Callum said, looking confused.

"It's just something that happened with Danny." Beck sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Danny?" Callum asked, "That muscly blonde guy in the grade above?"

"Mm." Cat nodded slowly, taking a gulp of her drink.

"Told you the whole school didn't hear about what he said." Robbie reassured her.

She smiled at him meekly.

"I'm confused." Callum squeaked, "Did..did you date that guy?"

Cat nodded, "Yep."

"Oh." Callum frowned, "I mean…I heard rumours but I wasn't really sure what happened-"

"Nothing happened." Robbie interrupted angrily, "He was a dick to her. End of."

"I won't be like that." Callum said suddenly, "If we do start dating, I won't be like that."

"Can we talk about this in private at some point?" Cat asked quietly.

Callum smiled, "Sure."

. . .

"I like you Cat." Callum mumbled.

Cat didn't reply, her brow furrowed.

"Well…say something!" He blurted out.

"Why do you like me?" She asked.

"W-what?" He tilted his head to the side, obviously not expecting to be asked.

"You heard me. Danny dated me for sex. Do you want that?" Cat said bluntly.

"What? God no!" Callum reverently shook his head.

Cat looked down at herself insecurely.

"Wait! I didn't mean I don't find you attractive…because I do! I-I'm not after that. That's all." Callum explained awkwardly.

"Kay." Cat nodded slowly, "I just want someone who's dating me because they want me, not because they want-"

"It is you I want." Callum said firmly, blushing as he struggled to meet her gaze.

"You didn't kiss me last night." Cat pointed out coyly, "I leaned in but you wouldn't kiss me."

"I thought you tripped." He admitted, "I didn't realise. I'm clueless about girls."

Cat opened her mouth to say, 'Like Robbie'. Callum reminded her of Robbie quite a bit if she was honest.

She closed her mouth, thinking better of it, just then Callum hesitantly leaned forward and pecked her on the lips.

. . .

"Rob, this is pathetic. Let's go home." Beck tried to persuade the curly haired boy as they stood near Cat's house. Robbie was watching with a heart broken expression as Cat kissed Callum.

"She's taken again." Robbie sighed, running his hands through his hair.

"It's creepy that we're watching. We should go." Beck insisted.

"She's the one that invited me to come over!" Robbie argued, "We were gonna have a cooking lesson!"

"A cooking lesson?" Beck rolled his eyes in disbelief.

"I'm not simply trying to get into her pants like you do with Jade. I actually care about just spending time with her." Robbie defended, "But we should go. We were gonna watch a movie after cooking…but I think I'm off the idea of watching a rom com now."

"Come on then." Beck grabbed a handful of Robbie's shirt, yanking him back to his car, "Drive." He ordered.

Robbie winced as Beck put his muddy boots on the car seats, "It's a new car." He whined.

"It's your seconds car in six months." Beck retorted, "You'll probably get another one next week." He rolled his eyes.

"They're just guilt gifts from Dad." Robbie sighed, "It makes him feel better about ditching Mom and I for someone rich."

"Well, if you're gonna complain, I'll happily take the next car that comes your way. Even better, put an order in. I need a place to live."

"Don't joke about it Beck." Robbie pleaded.

"I'm deadly serious." Beck replied, "I do need a place to live, anyway."

"Go home then." Robbie sighed irritably, "Stop taking my bed."

"No way I'm going back to Dad." Beck sniffed, "I have certain standards."

"I thought I had standards, then I started hanging out with you and they, as well as my principles, went out the window."

"Can you drive please?" Beck snapped, "Stop talking all posh and do your job Shapiro."

"Don't talk down to me." Robbie replied quietly.

"Just remember the person who introduced you and Cat in the first place." Beck said smarmily.

"Just remember that Cat's engaging in the tongue Olympics with a guy who's younger than me." Robbie spat, "So stop acting like I'm peasant that you did a favour to."

"Feisty one you are." Beck smirked, "Drive Shapiro."

"Fine."


	25. The Cooking Lesson

"Shit!"

"Beck, than better not have been a swear word." Cat frowned, head popping out round the door to glare at him.

"It was Robbie." Beck accused, pointing at the other boy who was looking down and wringing his hands.

"Robbie, don't say bad words." Cat begged him, pushing the door open and appearing fully.

"I'm really sorry." He mumbled, "I broke a glass." He numbly gestured to the shards all over the floor, he crouched and stretched out to pick up the bigger pieces.

Cat was suddenly over in a flash, she slapped his hands, "Don't even think about it." She threatened, grabbing a dust pan and brush and sweeping up the glass, "And that how you clear up glass without needing stitches. Tah dah!" She smiled.

Robbie scuffed his foot, "I'll buy you a new glass. I'm really sorry…"

"Honestly, I leave you two alone for ten minutes." Cat teased, "Just a glass Robbie, forget about it." She frowned.

"Ooh I'm so very sorry…ooh…" Beck mocked, laughing as Cat whacked him in the chest.

"Play nice you two." She scolded.

"What did I do?" Robbie cried indignantly.

"You broke a glass." Cat smirked at him, emptying the glass into the bin.

Robbie looked down at his hand, wincing.

"Robbie…?" Cat narrowed her eyebrows, "Something wrong?"

"I think…I think there's some glass in my hand…" He muttered sheepishly.

"You guys came over here to learn to cook, not injure yourselves and break stuff!" Cat yelped, grabbing Robbie's hand.

"I came here to laugh at Robbie." Beck corrected.

Cat rolled her eyes, locating the shard of glass and grabbing it and yanking it.

"Ow!" Robbie squealed, "It hurts!" He wailed.

"It's out." Cat reported, ignoring Robbie's emotional outburst, "You big baby." She laughed, "You're fine."

"I'm bleeding!" He squeaked.

"Red's a good colour on you." Beck chuckled.

"Want a plaster?" Cat sighed.

"Yes please…" Robbie sniffled.

"Hey Cat?" Beck asked suddenly, leaning over the food that he and Robbie had been cooking.

"Hm?" She glanced at him.

"Do you think this food is done?" He asked.

"You decide." She smiled, "It's part of cooking." She disappeared out of the room to find Robbie a plaster.

Beck turned to Robbie, "You're so smooth." He said sarcastically.

"It really hurts!" Robbie whined.

"Do you think this savoury rice is ready?" Beck asked.

Robbie leaned over to look, "Yeah. Looks good."

Cat came back to see Beck and Robbie each with their separately cooked dishes, looking proud.

"Give me your hand." Cat ordered, putting the plaster on Robbie's thumb for him and then bouncing over to Beck.

"Here. Try." Beck smirked, handing her a spoonful.

"You never told me you could cook!" She squealed.

"Try mine?" Robbie asked urgently.

Cat pulled an indescribable face as she tasted his, "Robbie, do yo know what the most important part of cooking is?"

"N-no…you never said you were gonna test me on this stuff…" He mumbled.

"The main part is cooking the food." She bit her lip to stifle her laughter, "The onion and rice is raw."

Robbie looked down at his feet, put out, "Oh. I thought I got it right this time."

"Another point for me. Beck triumphs again." Beck crowed.

"Leave him alone." Cat sighed struggling to hide her amusement.

"I suck at this." Robbie grumbled.

"No one forced you to come over here." Cat teased.

"Oh trust me. He jumped at the chance to-"

"-to learn how to cook." Robbie interrupted Beck quickly, glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked as Robbie grabbed his dish.

"Starting again." He frowned.

"But Robbie…I thought the plan was for all three of us to watch a film…" Cat whined.

"You guys go through and put a movie on. I wanna get this right."

"He wants to impress you." Beck filled in.

"I want to be a better cook." Robbie snapped.

"Don't fight." Cat whimpered.

"Fine. I'll watch the movie with you. Robbie will stay here and continue to fail." Beck grinned.

Robbie scowled.

Cat's phone suddenly went off, "Oh! It's Callum!" She announced happily, "One moment!"

She dashed out of the room, her voice fading as she got further away.

Robbie sighed deeply, "And she's gone." He muttered.

"She'll be back. That relationship isn't going to last." Beck scoffed.

"If she's happy. Then I hope it does." Robbie smiled, looking hurt but trying to hide it.

"Hey! I'm back!" Cat cried.

"That was quick…" Beck pointed out.

"I know. He speaks fast." Cat said cheerfully.

"So what did he call about? Booty call?" Beck said mischievously.

"Beckett…you know I love you but there are times where I really want to slap you." Cat told him sweetly.

Beck flinched a little.

"Aww…you're scared?" Robbie teased.

"She slaps hard." Beck gulped.

Cat giggled, "It's true. I left a dent in his face one time and it didn't go down for a month."

"Wish I'd been there." Robbie chuckled.

Beck scowled at him, "It wasn't funny."

"Everyone laughed!" Cat cried, "And you deserved it!"

"What did he do?" Robbie asked eagerly.

"He insulted Mister Longneck." Cat sniffed, "Called him a toy."

"I know. How outrageous of me." Beck said bluntly, "Where is Mister Longneck tonight then?"

Cat's face lit up, "Ooh! Well, me and Mister Longeck were walking down the street and then the giraffe Robbie gave me came up to us and asked Mister Longeck out and now they're on a date." She told them happily.

"I don't know how to respond to that." Beck said bluntly.

"Movie now!" Cat cried, her mind flitting form one subject to the next, she grabbed Beck's hand and yanked him out the room, "Come join us soon!" She cried out to Robbie.

. . .

"How'd I do?" Robbie asked, looking rather glum as Cat poked the burnt food that she'd had to scrape off the bottom of the pan.

"At least the onions are cooked." Beck smirked.

"Even if they are kinda crispy." Cat added.

" I like them like that." Robbie cried indignantly.

Cat smiled, "Sure you do. I believe you. Movie nowww?" She whined, pawing at him.

"What are we watching?" Robbie asked, smiling back at Cat.

"Ratatouille." Beck announced, looking amused, "It's about a rat that cooks. The rat cooks better than you."

Cat giggled, putting her hand over her mouth to stifle it.

"Yeah, yeah." Robbie muttered, playfully punching Cat's arm, "Enough already."

(A/N)- Filler chapter, things are gonna be kicking off next time. Had a good idea for my next fanfiction, and I'm also gonna be working on a collab with Ariana4Ever which will be posted on her account, so remember to check it out when we post it :D


	26. The Game Player

(A/N)- Sorry for the wait, my teachers are on strike so I have no school today so I'll try a double update. Time skips forward in between each ellipsis quite a few times, and something that's going to be happening in a couple of chapters is revealed too. Also, Ariana4Ever and I's collab is now up on her profile so go check it out!

. . .

"Hello! Hello! I'm here, yes!" Trina shrieked, plonking herself down next to Tori, "Hey little sis…" She patronizingly smiled at her and ruffled her hair.

"Get off!" Tori whined, pushing her sister's hands away.

"I think I like where this is going." Ryan smiled, yelping as Tori elbowed him.

"Why are you here?" Beck sighed.

"Why? You want me to come see you more often?" Trina smiled, giggling and twirling her hair around my finger, "Because I can definitely make time for you, pretty boy."

"I have a girlfriend." Beck said extremely quickly, apparently mortified by the idea of Trina and himself being a couple.

"Why the hesitation Beck?" Robbie laughed, "You've never been faithful to a girl before…" He smirked triumphantly.

Cat's mouth fell open, "You can't say that!" She gasped, as if Beck's treatment of girls was something not to be discussed.

"Just did." Robbie grinned confidently, enjoying her awed expression as she looked at him with both amazement and fear.

"Oh! Do you guys like my fizzini boots?" Trina asked suddenly.

"No." Andre put in, shaking his head, "Trina…not that we don't enjoy having you around-"

"Well doesn't?" She put in, getting out her mirror and batting her eyelashes at herself.

"-but…could you go away? Please?" Andre begged.

The others nodded in agreement quietly, clearly not liking the girl any more than Andre.

Trina, who clearly didn't notice the shared look of disgust upon their faces, simply nodded, her eyes shooting open with a sudden realization, "Oh…I get it…" She sucked her teeth, shaking her head a little as if amused.

"You do? That's great! Leave." Jade told her sarcastically.

"Oh Jade…deep down inside…you want to be just like me. That's why you guys don't want me to be here, you can't stand looking at this-" She gestured to herself, "-without feeling jealous."

"To be honest-" Andre began, "-I've never really felt the desire to be a girl."

Trina bent down and patted the boy's shoulder, "Embrace it Andrew."

"Uh…it's Andre." He countered.

"That's his name." Cat giggled.

Trina simply rolled her eyes, "You people bore me."

"You disgust me." Jade retorted.

"I'd hate to be one of the little people…" Trina sighed, "So much envy…they just don't understand that we can't all be pretty…"

"We can hear you." Jade snapped.

"We have ears." Cat put in, "They're bigger than hamster ears but small than elephant ears."

"That is correct." Robbie nodded.

. . .

"Okay…hmm…" Sikowitz crouched on the stage, his hands trailing on the ground in front of him as he walked around in a similar way to a gorilla, "Beck!" The man's hand pointed at the boy, his eyes popping open.

Beck gave a him a weird sideways look, "Sikowitz!"

"On the stage!" Sikowitz demanded, suddenly leaping up and  
clapping his hands.

Cat squeaked in alarm, practically leaping into Robbie's lap for a few second before sliding off of him and positioning herself back in her seat and smoothing her hair.

Beck slowly got to his feet.

"Faster boy! Faster!" Sikowitz encouraged, following behind Beck, who decided to bolt up the stage.

"Whoa…whoa!" The teacher pretended to pull on some imaginary reigns.

Beck simply rolled his eyes, standing on the stage with a bored expression whilst every single female, excluding Tori, Cat and Jade, drowned in their own drool.

"Tori! Jade! Up! Up! Up!"

"I think he wants us to go on the stage!" Tori announced brightly, leaping up and skipping over to Beck.

"Well done Vega. Did you ever notice that legs are for walking and the sky is blue?" Jade replied sarcastically, getting up out of her seat.

"Not always!" Cat called out, "When it's stormy the sky is grey! And Mister Longneck swore to me that he once stretched his neck up SO high that his head went past all the clouds and the sky was pink and there was loads of bibble and cotton candy!"

Robbie smiled to himself, gently nudging her to quieten her down, she nodded in response, but continue to quietly babble to herself about fairy palaces and other things that only Cat could see.

She often let herself run away with her imagination.

It was one of the main things he liked about her.

. . .

Trina had decided to announce herself leader of their little gang, and permanently stay on their table.

Beck had tried persuaded Robbie to keep his options open, meaning to look past Cat and to Trina. A girl, who apparently, according to him, was desperate and would even go for Robbie.

Robbie of course, ignored that comment. He was kind of stubborn in that way, but somehow, a few weeks later when Cat, out of nowhere, asked him to Prome.

He was already going with Trina.

But that's a whole other story for now.

. . .

Callum made his way over to the school gates, math book clasped to his chest as he scurried to get home.

"Hey, you." A deep voice came out of nowhere.

The small ginger haired boy froze, gripping his math book a little closer as if it was under threat, "Who's there?" He called out, he tensed his arms, thanking whatever made him start working out a few months back.

At least he'd be able to put up a fight.

A tall, chiselled boy stepped out of the shadows, "You're Callum, right?"

Callum nodded, "I-"

"I never said you could speak." The boy hissed, "So, you're Callum? Dating Cat Valentine? Correct?"

The boy nodded again, numbly.

"You can speak now, coward." He sneered.

Callum gulped, "Yeah, I'm dating Cat…excuse me but I have to get home because I have math homework-"

"And you want to get it done. That's cute." The stranger nodded with a smirk.

"You're Danny, right?" Callum asked, looking at his shoes.

"What a smart cookie you are." Danny taunted, "I have a task for you."

"W-what kind of task?" Callum asked nervously, "Is it like…Science or something?"

"Not homework you queer. It's a Cat related task." Danny rolled his eyes, "Which you will complete."

"I don't have to do something because you tell me to." Callum gulped.

Danny grabbed him by the shoulders, "No. But it was be advisable." He gave the other boy a hard shove.

"What do you want?" He asked weakly, staggering a little.

"A picture of my cute little Cat." Danny smiled to himself.

"You um…you aren't dating her anymore. She broke up with you…" Callum muttered.

"She made a mistake, didn't she?" Danny asked him, "She was a frigid little bitch and went running to you because she knows you aren't man enough to do anything."

"Don't talk about her like that." Callum whispered.

"Or you're frigid too…I get it. Two frigid's together."

"I'm not frigid! She'd sleep with me if I wanted her to!" Callum yelled, instantly snapping.

"Ooh, a flaming temper to match your flaming hair." Danny chuckled, "What a dramatic anti-climax."

"I'll get you the picture. Just a picture, yeah?" Callum asked him, silently seething.

"Yes. One picture of her face. Then maybe I'll ask for other pictures. Maybe pictures of other parts of her body. Maybe you'll refuse because you're frigid and too afraid to admit it."

"I'm not!" Callum choked out, "You're a stud!"

"What was it you said a few seconds ago? She'd sleep with me if I wanted her to? Sounds like you're okay with forcing yourself on her…"

"What? I never said that!" Callum yelped, "I didn't mean it like that, you're twisting stuff!"

"Am I?" Danny questioned, "Get the picture Ginger."

Callum tentatively ran his hands through his hair, "I…okay…"

Danny sneered, "Good boy."

. . .

"Ooh!" Cat squeaked loudly, causing Beck to shoot her a weird look.

"What?" He sighed, "Better be important Cat, I'm trying to sleep."

"But we have class in ten minutes." She pointed out, giggling, "Night time is for sleeping."

"Yeah, well Shapiro woke me up a two in the morning screaming because there was a spider on the wall." Beck grunted.

"Robbie's scared of spiders?" Cat asked, raising an eyebrow, "That's so cute!"

Beck smirked at her, "Oh really? You think he's cute?"

Cat shot him a weird look, "No…I think his phobia is cute." She retorted.

Beck rolled his eyes, "What were you squeaking about anyway?"

"Oh! I got a new text!" She smiled.

"That was it?" Beck snapped, "You woke me up squeaking like a piglet because you got a new text?"

"Someone's grumpy." Cat announced.

Beck muttered something under his breath before leaning back against his locker and trying to sleep.

Cat opened the text, "Beck, it's from Callum!" She reported.

"I. Don't. CARE." Beck snapped, "I just wanted to sleeeep…" He whined.

_'Hey, can u send me a pic of u xx"_- Callum

Cat frowned slightly, wondering why he wanted a picture when they saw each other every day, but anyway, she thought no more of it, poking her tongue out and taking a picture, looking over it to make sure she looked okay before sending it to him.

. . .

Callum raked his hands through his hair as Cat's reply bounced back, he laughed at the photo of her doing her mischievous face, he paused to think through what he was doing.

He'd never admit it, but he was terrified of Danny. He didn't want the older guy to think he was frigid, or a pussy or any other name that he had jeered at him.

He went on to The Slap and messaged Danny the photo, thinking no more of it as he put his doubtful thoughts to rest.

Despite what Danny had said to him the previous night, he really wasn't expecting the message that he replied with.

'Ask for more.'

. . .

Beck had had enough of seeing Robbie moping around, secretly crushing on Cat but not having the stones to tell her, it was time, he thought, that he should intervene and speed the process up a little.

"Hey Cat?" He sighed as the three girls Cat had been talking to all turned to stare at him.

"Oh hey Beck." Cat smiled, rolling her eyes at the three drooling girls, "Beck gets gassy when he eats ice cream and it smells real bad." She smiled as the three suddenly looked disgusted and backed off.

"Cat? Why did you say that? That's a lie!" Beck cried.

"It's not a lie. My nose will never recover from that time we went to an ice cream parlour and you got gassy." Cat giggled.

"Yeah…when I was nine!" The boy protested, throwing his hands in the air.

"It pays to have known you for so long." Cat stuck her tongue out, "Anyway, what's up?"

"Well. I know a secret." He lowered his voice.

Cat squirmed, "Tell me!" She begged, eyes lighting up immediately, she grabbed hold of his arm, "Please, please tell me!"

He smirked, he knew she wouldn't be able to stand not knowing.

"Robbie likes someone in our group. He hasn't known the girl very long, but he likes her. Maybe you should talk to him about it…" Beck trailed off suggestively.

"I've been thinking about talking to him about for ages!" Cat yelped suddenly.

Beck jolted, did Cat like Robbie back?

She usually just clammed up about those sorts of things.

"I have to talk him now!" She screeched excitedly, racing off down the hall.

. . .

"Robbie, I need to talk to you!" Cat cried out loudly, dragging the curly haired boy away from Ryan and pulled him into the Janitor's closet.

"Um...hi?" Robbie said nervously, still in shock form being dragged across the hall.

"Hi! Beck told me about your feelings!" She squeaked.

"That's nice...wait WHAT?" He cried, "You mean...he told you?" He hissed, "He promised not to tell!"

"Robbie, it's okay!" Cat giggled, placing one hand on his chest, "It's so cute! Maybe you should ask her on a date..." She winked at him and gave him a nudge.

"Cat...I'm so sorry..." He mumbled, going red, "You know? You actually know? This...is embarrassing, I am going to KILL Beck!"

"What's wrong?" Her eyebrows furrowed, "There's nothing wrong with liking Trina!"

"Beck told you I liked Trina?" He yelped.

"Not exactly." Cat shook her head, "But he said, that you like someone in our group, who you haven't known very long."

"Cat I don't-" Robbie began to protest.

Cat silenced him by holding up her hand, "It's okay to like her!" She giggled, "You shouldn't have to hide it! Ooh! I know! Ask her on a date!" She whacked his arm excitedly.

"Cat I don't think-"

"Aw…are you shy?" She cooed, "I'll set up a date for you, if you want?"

"No, I don't want-"

"Are you free tomorrow?" Cat asked.

"Yes?" He replied nervously, "Why?"

"Because…" She rolled her eyes, "That's when your date's going to be!"

"Since when do you ask out girls out for me?" He sighed.

"I'm gonna go find Trina! This is so cute Robbie!" She squeaked, darting off, "TRIIIIINA? WHERE ARE YOU?"

. . .

"Hey there stranger." Danny smiled, stepping in front of Cat.

The red head screeched to a halt, looking at him nervously, "Hi Daniel."

"You're dating someone in the year below?" He laughed.

"Yes…" Cat replied nervously, fiddling with her hair.

"Playing it safe, because you know he won't ask you to do something." Danny taunted.

"No…" Her eyebrows furrowed, "That's not why I'm dating him…"

"Even if he did ask you to do anything…" Danny said coyly, "…you wouldn't. Too stupid, huh?"

She whimpered, "I'm not stupid…" She whispered.

"Everyone knows that you're frigid and afraid, little girl. You seriously think Callum would keep dating you if you refused him? He'd just realise how pathetic you are." He knew exactly what he was doing, appealing to that insecure side of her.

"I have to go. But you think about what I said Kitten." He grinned, kissing her before she could stop him and then walking off.

Cat stood there, trembling, not sure what to do or who to run to. Callum would hate her, Beck would beat Danny up and then get kicked out of school again…

'Beep.'

New text.

She brought out her phone, sniffing hard to stop herself from crying.

'_You're so beautiful. Show more? Xx'- _Callum.

Cat would've said no, she would've broken up with him.

She heard Danny sneering at her in her head, 'Frigid.' He laughed.

She winced at the memory, looking down at the text again before shuffling into the girl's bathroom to take the picture.

. . .

(A/N)- Don't to check out the collab on Ariana4Ever's page!


	27. The Exposed and Vunerable

There was a huge elephant in the room as the gang sat around their usual table eating, except for Cat who was messing with her phone, her hair hiding her face.

Everyone, at some point had seen the picture and just chosen not to mention it, even Jade was being particularly thoughtful and had just kept quiet.

"Hey Rob! Did you see the picture of Cat with her tits ou- Oh, hey Cat!" Ryan said awkwardly as the red head didn't even react, just tapping louder on her phone.

Beck shot him a death glare, "I don't know what you're talking about." He snapped, "But you better shut up now."

"No…I want to contribute to the topic." Jade put in, turning to Cat and looking mad, "Why the hell is there a porny picture of you going around the school? When you joined Hollywood Arts did you list being slutty as one of your talents because-"

Beck managed to silence Jade with a glare that no one had ever seen him use before, "It doesn't matter, okay?" He turned to Cat, "You messed up though Kitty Kat."

Cat still didn't speak, placing her phone on the table and messing with her hair, she glanced over at Ryan nervously who was staring at her like a starved man stares at food.

"Did Callum take that picture?" Andre demanded, "Did he Cat? Because if he did I'll-"

"No." She mumbled, "I did." She went back to messing with her hair, suddenly aware of the whole cafeteria staring at her, silently judging.

Some were a little less silent, Jade wasn't the only one who called her a slut.

"And I'm not slutty." She whispered, looking over at jade, "I'm not!"

"We know, of course you're not." Robbie put in; reaching out to pat her shoulder but Cat slapped his hand away.

"And even if you are…" Ryan began, "Don't hide that, if you're a whore then embrace it! If you feel the need to show someone more pictures of your boobs then I am-"

"Ryan!" Robbie snapped, gesturing to Cat.

"Yeah, I'm already walking…" Ryan sighed, trudging away from the table.

"Hey Cat." A blonde girl suddenly sat down next to the red head, "Great picture by the way. But I have a question…"

"I don't wanna hear your question." Cat whimpered unhappily.

"How does a girl reach the age of sixteen, and still have a chest as flat as a ten year old boy?" The girl smirked, getting up again, "I guess there's always surgery hon."

"Hey, leave her alone." Robbie said quietly.

The raised an eyebrow, "Your boyfriend has more cleavage than you." She laughed, wondering back over to her friends.

"I want to go home." Cat mumbled under her breath, to no one in particular.

"It'll get better." Robbie said weakly, "People won't even remember in a few weeks."

"You think?" Her head lifted a little to look at him.

"Yeah, I agree with Shapiro." Jade nodded, "Unless someone puts it on The Slap, then it'll probably still be going round when you leave the school." She didn't say it nastily, just not sympathetically.

"You guys, can you just…stop?" Cat begged, looking distraught, "I messed up okay?"

"I'm gonna kill Callum so hard for this." Beck snarled.

"I'll second that." Andre put in darkly, snatching a fry off of Tori's plate.

"I want the first punch." Robbie added, instinctively curling his fists.

"Can you guys stop?" Cat snapped, whacking Beck's arm, "I think it's time for someone else to be the centre of attention."

"Then I'll happily turn the tables." Jade smirked, looking over at Tori, "You're very quiet Miss Vega, for once my ears aren't bleeding from hearing your sweet little sing song voice."

"You don't always have to speak to me sarcastically you know." Tori whined, "Maybe we should be friends!"

"Yay! Friends with sweet little Tori Vega!" Jade said in an imitation of her voice.

"I don't speak like that..." Tori frowned.

"Well..." Andre smirked.

"I don't!" She protested.

Beck turned to Cat, "You okay Kitten?"

She turned to him and shrugged, "I guess."

"You don't look okay." Robbie interjected, sweeping her hair away from face to get a proper look at her.

"Can you leave me alone?" She mumbled, "Only you guys are fussing over me, the others can see I'm fine."

"I'm fussing because you're like my sister and Robbie's fussing cause he cares about you Cat." Beck retorted, "Come on, can you give us some sort of explanation?"

"I need some air." Cat announced, grabbing her bag.

"What about your food?" Robbie asked, desperately trying to make her stay.

"Not hungry." She replied quickly.

Robbie sighed and looked over to Beck who was already rising from his seat.

"I'm going after her." Beck informed them all.

Robbie rose to, "Then so am I."

"Let me talk to her first though." Beck narrowed his eyes, "You don't know her like I do."

"I never knew you guys were so close." Robbie half smiled as the two started their pursuit of the red head.

Beck shrugged,, "We've known each other since second grade...I'd moved form Canada and she came up to me, started asking loads of questions about moose and maple syrup and...yeah. Here we are." He shrugged, "She went in there." He gestured to the girl's bathroom.

"Well we can't go in there." Robbie looked agonized.

"Yeah, no kidding." Beck rolled his eyes, "Already been in there once."

"You have?" Robbie raised his eyebrows.

"As a dare. In my first year here." Beck shrugged, "Their bathroom smells so much better than ours."

"It does?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Yeah, like perfume and stuff." Beck nodded, giving Robbie a weird look.

"So, what now?" Robbie asked.

"You go talk to her." Beck rolled his eyes, nudging him towards the door.

"But...I thought you said you should talk to her first?" Robbie questioned.

"Yes, but some of us have reputations that could be damaged if we enter the girl's bathroom." Beck pointed out.

"You're insinuating I don't have a reputation?" Robbie queried.

"No. I'm blatantly stating it. The grime on the urinals ranks higher than you."

"You're so persuasive." Robbie replied enviously, nervously making his way over to the door, "Cat?" He called out.

He was met with a squeal.

He poked his head around the door to be met with several girls standing in front of the mirror doing their hair and make up.

"Pervert!" One screamed, dropping her hairbrush and pushing past Robbie, dramatically running out.

"I shagged her!" Beck announced proudly.

"Nice one." Robbie replied in a sarcastic tone, shooting a glare at him as the rest of the girls proceeded to follow her actions.

He sighed, staggering away form the wall he'd been pushed against, "Cat? I know you're in there, come on."

"I'm not coming out. Either you come in or go away." She replied after a small pause.

Robbie sighed again, pushing the door fully open and marching in, all shreds of dignity gone, he went around the plastic screen that divided the bathroom up and there was Cat, sitting in a sink.

"Eep! Robbie!" She squeaked, jolting, "Why are you in here?"

"You said I should come in or go away. I came in." He explained, eyebrows furrowed.

"I didn't think you'd pursue me!" She sounded surprised, "This is the girl's bathroom!" She gasped, "It's inappropriate for you to be in here!"

"I have to talk to you." Robbie said simply.

"What is it?" She asked blankly.

He opened his mouth before realising he wasn't sure what to talk to her about, "Beck? Get in here!"

"No Shapiro!" Beck retorted.

"It's just Cat and I in here!" Robbie pleaded, "Come on Beck..."

"Fine. Here I am." Beck grumbled, "What's going on Kitty Kat?"

"Did you guys see it?" She asked suddenly.

"See what?" Robbie asked, his intelligence suddenly failing him.

Beck shot the boy a withering look.

"Oh! That! Ummm..." The curly haired boy awkwardly rubbed his neck, "Someone sent it to me." He muttered, "I only saw it for like two seconds, I swear."

She nodded, looked distraught, "Beck?"

"Yeah. Multiple times." He replied dryly.

"Poo." She said, giggling, trying to make a joke out of it but the tears in her eyes gave her away.

"Cat, who did you send that picture to?" Beck demanded.

"Nobody..." She mumbled.

"Cat." Beck said sharply.

"Be nice." Robbie pleaded, "It's okay Cat..."

She didn't look at either of them, "Callum. Okay? Obviously."

"And then what happened?" Beck questioned.

"Well, he asked for a picture..." Cat mumbled, "And I sent him one and then suddenly everyone's seen it."

"Cat, sweetie, you didn't have to send him the picture though." Robbie pointed out gently, pulling himself up on the counter sit beside her.

"I did..." She looked at him reproachfully.

"Why?" Beck demanded.

"D-danny called me frigid. I didn't think Callum to think I was and dump me." She admitted, accepting Robbie's offer of a hug and leaning into his chest.

"You dated Danny a couple months ago though." Beck frowned, not looking happy.

"No...he said it to me yesterday." Cat said meekly, "Where you going?"

Beck turned round, "To fuck him up, Callum too. Rob?"

"Violence doesn't solve everything..." The boy protested weakly.

"Wimp." Beck snorted.

"I'm not! I just want to stay here and look after Cat..." He protested, blushing.

Cat made a cooing sound into his chest, "I wanna go home..." She looked up at him, "Take me home?"

"I think we should tell a teacher." Robbie said seriously, "It's illegal to send that photo round."

Her head popped up, "Is it?"

"Yeah, they have laws against these things." Robbie nodded, hesitantly kissing the top of Cat's head.

"Let's try it my way first." Beck curled his fists.

"Please don't." Cat whimpered, "Both of you stay with me."

"But there are two noses in need of breaking!" Beck protested.

Cat blinked at him, "Please?"

Beck hesitated before sitting on the other side of Cat, "Better now?"

"Yeah..." She said sadly.

They all knew she was lying.

(A/N)- So so so so so so so so so sorry for the wait.


	28. The Questionable Parent

"Aah! Beck! Robbie! Come in, come in. You may never know what you may find." Sikowitz said mysteriously as he flung the classroom door open.

"We'll find a bunch of chairs and someone on the floor unconscious where they slipped over a stray coconut." Beck retorted, taking a seat next to Jade and slipping his arm around her before she could stop him.

"Aah! You're referring to the episode last week where a young man found himself at the mercy of the fruit of the Gods." Sikowitz sighed, "He's fine. I should let you all know, and his parents promised not to sue! Which is an added bonus!"

"Can we just do some acting or something?" Jade asked, inspecting her nails.

"Aah! This is what I love about teaching you Jade! Your enthusiasm!" Sikowitz cried, clapping his hands together.

"Get on with it old man." She snapped.

"Jade's PMS-ing today." Ryan reported cheerfully, "Like she is all the time."

"Hush." Tori replied, putting her finger to his lips for a brief second.

"Your skin so soft." Ryan told her when she drew her hand back, "What moisturizer do you use?"

"And I thought you were feminine." Beck said to Robbie.

"Using male make up is not feminine! It just shows I care about how I look!" Robbie yelped.

"Yeah, but it makes you look like a drag queen." Ryan put in.

"No! You said wearing leggings make me look a drag queen!" Robbie argued.

"Dude, you wear leggings?" Beck snorted, looking unimpressed, "Can't wait to move out from your room to get away from you, nut case."

"I don't anymore!" Robbie insisted, "When I was like eleven! Just around the house!"

"There are very freeing…so light." Ryan agreed quietly, "Sometimes I wear them when I want to feel sexy."

"Leggings aren't sexy on guys." Beck retorted.

"Does anyone else find it odd that we're the only ones who talk in this class?" Tori asked, glancing at all the shruggers.

"No. We're the only ones worth listening to." Beck grinned.

"With the exception of Shapiro, Vega and…that." She gestured to Ryan.

"Thanks Babe." Beck smirked, "I'm included."

"Where's Cat?" Jade asked suddenly, properly engaging in conversation with the others.

"She texted me this morning saying she wasn't coming in today." Robbie reported.

"Well thanks for telling me, man…" Beck sighed, "You're hopeless Rob…utterly hopeless."

"I think people are still giving her a hard time about that picture…" Tori mused.

"No shit Sherlock." Jade retorted, "It's only been out one day, I gave her a lift home yesterday and she was crying. Remember that bitch who came over to us at lunch? Apparently she got more of that in the morning and throughout the rest of the day."

"I'm gonna go see her at lunch." Beck decided, not even bothered that Sikowitz could hear his plot to leave the school.

Sikowitz didn't seem that bothered either,, if anything, he was baffled, "Picture? What are you crazy kids on about now?"

"There's a picture of Cat half naked on The Slap." Ryan blurted out.

"WHAT? Since when is it on The Slap?" Beck yelled.

"I don't know! I just typed in boobs and it came up!" Ryan replied defensively, "Oh shit, I wasn't meant to tell you that. Deleting my search history is pointless if I just tell people…" He muttered.

"Firstly, ew." Tori began, "Secondly, we have got to get it taken down."

"Wow Miss Vega, you're on a roll today aren't you?" Jade replied sarcastically.

"Is the principal aware of this?" Sikowitz questioned suddenly, breaking the short lived silence that had fallen over him.

"Umm…I don't think Cat wants to report it…" Robbie mumbled, "Doesn't want to make this difficult to Callum."

"Honestly, she's so sweet to the point it's sickening." Jade sighed, "Doesn't she want to get this guy kicked out?"

"I want to kick him." Beck huffed.

"We all do." Ryan put in.

Sikowitz suddenly looked serious, "You're talking about Callum Wilding? In the year below?"

"Yes." Ryan replied stubbornly.

Beck glared at him, "No. Cat doesn't want to cause trouble, remember?"

"Maybe she doesn't…but I sure as hell do. After all…" Ryan smirked, "…trouble is my middle name."

"No it's not, it's Vincent." Robbie chuckled.

"Dude! Ryan Vincent Waters doesn't sound as cool as Ryan Trouble Waters!" He protested.

"I need to talk to you kids at the end of my lesson about this picture." Sikowitz said gravely. A smile suddenly snapped onto his face, "And now! Tori and Ryan! Up on the stage, lickety split!"

Ryan scrambled up, looking eager as she approached him.

"Right, you two are a couple and today is the one year anniversary of your wedding. Tori is three weeks pregnant, let's see where this goes!" Sikowitz cried, "And action!"

Tori jumped off the stage and re-entered, "Honey, I'm home from work!"

"Oh hey baby." Ryan smiled, giving her a huge hug and a peck on the lips, "How was work?"

"It was okay, fired some people, nothing major."

"Great, great." Ryan nodded eagerly.

"Sorry I was late, I uh…got you this." Tori's eyes flitted around the room for something to give to him, her gaze rested on a teddy bear in Sikowitz's prop pile.

Beck quickly got up and chucked it to her.

"A teddy bear, that's sweet." Ryan nodded, "But relevance? Not that I have anything against bears."

"You do know what day it is today, right?" Tori asked him, looking suspicious.

"Yeah! It's the day the new pokemon magazine comes out!" Ryan cheered, seeming to forget that he was playing an adult.

"Ry, you're an adult, isn't it time you grew out of pokemon?" Tori sighed, "Plus, that's not what I was talking about."

"Pikachu is so cute!" Ryan protested, "Is it like, someone's birthday or something?"

"Ry…it's our anniversary…" Tori said quietly.

"No…that's tomorrow." Ryan frowned.

"No, it's today." Tori insisted.

"But…I set a reminder on my phone…" Ryan took his phone out of his pocket, "Oh, it is today. You win." He smiled at Tori nervously.

"You shouldn't need a phone to remind you when our anniversary is!" Tori yelped.

"Easy, I think the pregnancy hormones are kicking in." Ryan said quickly, "Take a seat sweetie." He hooked in a chair with his foot for Tori to sit on.

"And, I was just kidding!" He exclaimed suddenly, "Of course I remembered!"

"So, did you get me some more flowers like the ones you got me on our first date?" Tori asked eagerly.

Ryan opened his mouth to say no when he suddenly thought of something better, "No baby…because flowers wilt. And our love will never die, so…I bought you umm…this rock." He snatched a pebble from the tower of rocks that Sikowitz had sculpted and held it up to her, "This rock is solid, it cannot be broken-"

"It has a crack in it." Tori interrupted.

"It CANNOT be broken." Ryan repeated, "Like our love. Also, I'm hard like this rock so stop all this anniversary crap, take your top off and let's go at it before you start getting fat."

"And end scene!" Sikowitz cried, "Very well done Ryan! I feel you played that useless, uncommitted, sex driven father very well!"

Ryan's eye widened, "But I was being me!" He yelped, "I was playing Ryan!"

"Oh…" Sikowitz's face fell, "Have you ever had a session with Lane?"

"I don't need therapy!" Ryan screeched, sitting down.

Beck tapped Ryan on the back, sneering as he turned round, "Seriously dude? Pokemon, really?"

"Don't hate on what you don't understand." Ryan replied blankly.

The door was suddenly flung open, "Where's Cat?" Danny bellowed.

"Ow…you're hurting my ear!" Callum squeaked.

Danny let go of Callum's ear and clipped him round the head.

Beck got to his feet and at the same time Robbie grabbed hold of him.

"Let me go." Beck said darkly, "I'll kill them."

"They aren't worth it." Robbie persuaded, managing to shove him back into his chair.

"Where's my kitten?" Danny asked, scanning the room, "I just wanted to congratulate her on her photo shoot. It's certainly…gone viral." He smiled.

"Say something else like that and you better run before I hurt you in ways that haven't even been invented yet." Jade threatened.

"Hey, I'm not the one who asked for the picture." Danny pointed out, smirking at Callum.

"He made me take it! He made me send it to him." Callum squeaked, looking terrified.

"And you gave into him?" Beck questioned, "What kind of boyfriend are you?"

"Aw…lay off little Cal Cal." Danny grinned, "It's not his fault I accidentally sent the picture to all my contacts. Accidentally…on purpose."

"It amazed me that we can get away with saying so much in front of teachers." Ryan said to Tori quietly, gesturing to Sikowitz who was admiring a butterfly that had landed on the window sill.

Sikowitz's head suddenly snapped up, "Danny and Callum…don't bother going back to class, Beck, take them to the principal's office…and try to avoid hitting them."

"No promises." Beck replied, grabbing Callum by the scruff of his shirt collar and pushing him out, "You too Danny."

The blonde boy begrudgingly followed him out, slamming the door.

"Well…" Sikowitz beamed, "That was exciting."

. . .

(A/N)- Anyone reading Ariana4Ever and I's collab should know that it's my fault it hasn't been updated for two weeks. I finished the chapter last night and then my stupid computer decided to run out of battery and DELETE EVERYTHING, THANKS SO MUCH TECHNOLOGY. Also, anyone wanna help murder my friend who claims Matt Bennett is ugly? Grab your pitch forks and go forth.

Thank you to the new users that have reviewed in the past couple of days and helped to get this story up to over 200 reviews. I appreciate it, thankyou!

. . .

This chapter is dedicated to those who died and the boy who was lost at sea during the St Jude storkm last night.


End file.
